Tsoli
=The Language of ˈtsoli= Natively known as: ˈtsoli /ˈʦoli/ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... li ru tsoˈtsiiaa ngeetto ru nguu aakpeelchoo li ˈmiitsaa ru nguu aappi raalche siik rii a Pronunciation: /li ɾu ʦoˈʦiːaː ŋeːtto ɾu ŋuː aːkpeːlʧoː li ˈmiːʦaː ɾu ŋuː aːppi ɾaːlʧe siːk ɾiː a/ Narrow pronunciation: ɾu ʦoˈʦiːaː ŋeːtto ɾu ŋuː aːkpeːlʧoː li ˈmiːʦaː ɾu ŋuː aːppi ɾaːlʧe hiːk ɾiː a ˈtsoli word order: and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face the wind to Grammar Main word order: Subject-Verb-Object-Oblique. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary opened the door with a key. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned before the noun. Adposition: postpositions Noun morphology Plurals are optional for non-human nouns. Definite article Uses of definite article that differ from English: • Definite article can be omitted  Example: ‘I am going to jacuzzi’ Indefinite article Personal pronouns Verbs Perfect aspect ‘have studied’ Uses the word for ‘finish’ before main verb. Progressive aspect ‘am studying’ Uses the word for ‘be’ before main verb. Imperative ‘study!’ (as a command) First person: Suffix: -oo /-oː/ Second person: Suffix: -(a)m /-(a)m/ Negation Uses the particle xee /xeː/ before main verb phrase. Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = suffix -u Noun → adjective = If ends with vowel: suffix -ɾso Noun → verb = If ends with vowel: suffix -iː Verb → noun = If ends with vowel: suffix -a Verb → adjective = If ends with vowel: suffix -kpeː Adjective → adverb = prefix o- One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = prefix i- Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = If starts with vowel: prefix eks- Else: prefix uaː- Diminutive = If ends with vowel: suffix -ʦ Augmentative = If ends with vowel: suffix -iː ˈtsoli - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ prep. by *aa /aː/ v. go *aaf /aːf/ adj. healthy *aaf /aːf/ nm. health *aaj /aːj/ nm. description *aaj /aːj/ v. describe *aak /aːk/ nf. change *aakˈpeefa /aːkˈpeːfa/ v. bake *aakˈpeelchoo /aːkˈpeːlʧoː/ nf. hat *aakˈseee /aːkˈseeː/ nm. process *aal /aːl/ nm. patron *aalˈkeeaax /aːlˈkeːaːx/ nm. demise *aam /aːm/ nf. restaurant *aangau /aːŋau/ nm. anger *aaoosi /aːoːsi/ aːˈoːʃi nf. painting *aas /aːs/ det. several *aasˈtoostos /aːsˈtoːstos/ nf. critique *aats /aːʦ/ nm. community *aatu /aːtu/ adj. troublesome *aatˈtosto /aːtˈtosto/ nf. spy *aauii /aːuiː/ nm. pleasure *aax /aːx/ adj. local *aaˈee /aːˈee/ nm. mine *aaˈepto /aːˈepto/ nm. temple *aaˈfappiij /aːˈfappiːj/ adj. gorgeous *aaˈfleeee /aːˈfleːeː/ nf. rear *aaˈfloku /aːˈfloku/ nm. ward *aaˈflookkoo /aːˈfloːkkoː/ v. defecate *aaˈfuuppii /aːˈfuːppiː/ nm. hub *aaˈiti /aːˈiti/ nf. riot *aaˈjifloo /aːˈjifloː/ adj. spare *aaˈlleelu /aːˈlleːlu/ nm. half *aaˈllolloo /aːˈllolloː/ nf. spine *aaˈllopii /aːˈllopiː/ nm. thesis *aaˈoki /aːˈoki/ nf. plaque *aaˈoosi /aːˈoːsi/ aːˈoːʃi nf. paint *aaˈuii /aːˈuiː/ v. please *aaˈuppuuj /aːˈuppuːj/ nm. contract *af /af/ adv. quite *aj /aj/ adj. social *ak /ak/ nf. term *al /al/ nm. class *am /am/ adv. today *as /as/ nf. behaviour *as /as/ v. behave (act) *ats /aʦ/ v. learn *ax /ax/ nm. news *cha /ʧa/ v. see *chaf /ʧaf/ nm. pump *chaj /ʧaj/ nm. coffee *chak /ʧak/ adv. perhaps *chal /ʧal/ v. return, go back *cham /ʧam/ nm. trip *chas /ʧas/ nf. star *chats /ʧaʦ/ nf. faculty *chax /ʧax/ v. shake *chee /ʧeː/ nf. case *cheea /ʧeːa/ nm. service *cheef /ʧeːf/ v. reveal *cheej /ʧeːj/ v. limp *cheek /ʧeːk/ nm. outline *cheekˈpooa /ʧeːkˈpoːa/ nm. siren *cheelˈkeaal /ʧeːlˈkeaːl/ nm. stay *cheem /ʧeːm/ art. the (m. pl. nominative) *cheemˈbiffe /ʧeːmˈbiffe/ nm. hip *cheemˈbila /ʧeːmˈbila/ nf. mathematics *cheerˈsoou /ʧeːɾˈsoːu/ v. drip *chees /ʧeːs/ art. the (m. nominative) *chees /ʧeːs/ nf. custom *cheets /ʧeːʦ/ adv. together *cheetˈteeo /ʧeːtˈteːo/ nm. enterprise *cheex /ʧeːx/ nm. mood *cheeˈaflo /ʧeːˈaflo/ nm. counselor *cheeˈafu /ʧeːˈafu/ v. touch *cheeˈchuuoox /ʧeːˈʧuːoːx/ v. authorise *cheeˈekpaa /ʧeːˈekpaː/ nm. branch *cheeˈllelkook /ʧeːˈllelkoːk/ nm. literature *cheeˈllooaa /ʧeːˈlloːaː/ nf. ornament *cheeˈngipa /ʧeːˈŋipa/ nf. magnitude *cheeˈokpoo /ʧeːˈokpoː/ v. replicate *cheeˈririi /ʧeːˈɾiɾiː/ nf. claim *cheeˈsuii /ʧeːˈsuiː/ v. enrich *cheeˈtsuukjook /ʧeːˈʦuːkjoːk/ nf. eyelid *cheeˈutim /ʧeːˈutim/ nm. priest *cheeˈuukjo /ʧeːˈuːkjo/ v. improve *cheeˈxuuuu /ʧeːˈxuːuː/ nf. command *cho /ʧo/ pron. them (masc.) *choo /ʧoː/ num. one *chooa /ʧoːa/ nf. agreement *choof /ʧoːf/ v. embrace *chooj /ʧoːj/ nm. floor *chook /ʧoːk/ nm. race *chool /ʧoːl/ nm. level *choolˈchooum /ʧoːlˈʧoːum/ v. patrol *choom /ʧoːm/ v. innovate *choomi /ʧoːmi/ nf. belief *chooou /ʧoːou/ nm. confidence *chooptee /ʧoːpteː/ adj. greedy *choopˈpata /ʧoːpˈpata/ nm. owner *choopˈtersee /ʧoːpˈteɾseː/ adj. only *choopˈtookpee /ʧoːpˈtoːkpeː/ nm. supper *choos /ʧoːs/ nm. student *choosˈtooo /ʧoːsˈtoːo/ nm. hero *choosˈtostaa /ʧoːsˈtostaː/ v. alleviate *choots /ʧoːʦ/ nm. family *chootˈtoongal /ʧoːtˈtoːŋal/ adj. wary *choox /ʧoːx/ v. realise *chooˈ'iksaaj /ʧoːˈʔiksaːj/ nm. nose *chooˈafil /ʧoːˈafil/ v. expire *chooˈchufal /ʧoːˈʧufal/ nm. decade *chooˈeaa /ʧoːˈeaː/ v. favour *chooˈeeee /ʧoːˈeːeː/ v. betray *chooˈeefa /ʧoːˈeːfa/ v. wake *chooˈilloof /ʧoːˈilloːf/ nf. goose *chooˈkjeetsuu /ʧoːˈkjeːʦuː/ nm. ritual *chooˈmalloo /ʧoːˈmalloː/ v. manoeuvre *chooˈngilchoo /ʧoːˈŋilʧoː/ nf. strand *chooˈngingal /ʧoːˈŋiŋal/ nf. wallet *chooˈoochu /ʧoːˈoːʧu/ nf. dictator *chooˈooj /ʧoːˈooj/ nf. screw *chooˈoonga /ʧoːˈoːŋa/ v. plant *chooˈpuusu /ʧoːˈpuːsu/ nf. patent *chooˈtsuuoo /ʧoːˈʦuːoː/ nf. hay *chooˈuel /ʧoːˈuel/ v. lure *chooˈufloo /ʧoːˈufloː/ adj. lone *chuu /ʧuː/ nm. way *chuu /ʧuː/ pron. they (masc.) *chuu a /ʧuː a/ pron. to them (masc.) *chuu nguu /ʧuː ŋuː/ pron. their (masc.) *chuuf /ʧuːf/ num. three *chuuj /ʧuːj/ v. pick *chuuk /ʧuːk/ nf. attention *chuul /ʧuːl/ adv. up *chuum /ʧuːm/ v. enter *chuus /ʧuːs/ adj. central *chuus /ʧuːs/ nf. centre *chuuts /ʧuːʦ/ nf. bullet *chuux /ʧuːx/ v. hang *e /e/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *ee /eː/ nf. thing *ee /eː/ pron. you (object pl.) *eef /eːf/ nf. growth *eef /eːf/ v. grow *eefˈfolkef /eːfˈfolkef/ nf. bark *eei /eːi/ adj. divine *eej /eːj/ v. organise *eek /eːk/ nm. mansion *eek /eːk/ nf. house *eek /eːk/ pron. you (subject pl.) *eek a /eːk a/ pron. to you (pl.) *eek nguu /eːk ŋuː/ pron. yours (pl.) *eekpaaj /eːkpaːj/ nm. kitten *eekpoj /eːkpoj/ adj. ironic *eekˈkemiim /eːkˈkemiːm/ v. intercept *eekˈkookkaa /eːkˈkoːkkaː/ nm. lace *eekˈpeka /eːkˈpeka/ adj. armed *eekˈpeo /eːkˈpeo/ nm. jewel *eel /eːl/ nf. vision *eelkoou /eːlkoːu/ nf. fertility *eellaau /eːllaːu/ nf. width *eelˈcheekpaa /eːlˈʧeːkpaː/ nf. compliment *eelˈkekso /eːlˈkekso/ nm. finger *eelˈkokkaa /eːlˈkokkaː/ nm. lime *eemˈbafloo /eːmˈbafloː/ v. roar *eeok /eːok/ nm. response *eeoo /eːoː/ nm. memory *eepˈpao /eːpˈpao/ adj. full *eepˈpukpo /eːpˈpukpo/ v. huddle *eepˈteeets /eːpˈteeːʦ/ nf. reward *eepˈteii /eːpˈteiː/ nf. percent *eepˈtesii /eːpˈtesiː/ eːpˈteʃiː adv. allegedly *eepˈtesjii /eːpˈtesjiː/ v. stroke *eepˈtochii /eːpˈtoʧiː/ v. rob *eepˈtooxu /eːpˈtoːxu/ v. copy, imitate *eerˈsooaa /eːɾˈsoːaː/ nm. stain *eerˈsooee /eːɾˈsoːeː/ adj. physical *ees /eːs/ nm. part *eesˈteeksaa /eːsˈteːksaː/ nm. mist *eesˈteeo /eːsˈteːo/ v. intimidate *eets /eːʦ/ nm. window *eettee /eːtteː/ adj. golden *eetˈteea /eːtˈteːa/ num. trillion *eetˈteei /eːtˈteːi/ adj. close *eetˈtoii /eːtˈtoiː/ nf. steel *eeu /eeu/ nf. length *eex /eːx/ art. the (f. nominative) *eex /eːx/ art. the (f. pl. nominative) *eex /eːx/ nm. price, prize *eeˈ'uue /eːˈʔuːe/ nf. stripe *eeˈarso /eːˈaɾso/ nm. turtle *eeˈchuuluu /eːˈʧuːluː/ nf. surface *eeˈeaax /eːˈeaːx/ nf. library *eeˈeeo /eːˈeːo/ nm. strawberry *eeˈello /eːˈello/ nm. fantasy *eeˈfleeum /eːˈfleːum/ v. endorse *eeˈflooka /eːˈfloːka/ nm. section *eeˈflooksaa /eːˈfloːksaː/ adj. overwhelming *eeˈfuuchi /eːˈfuːʧi/ v. revise *eeˈfuuu /eːˈfuːu/ v. penetrate *eeˈkili /eːˈkili/ nf. drought *eeˈkjoo /eːˈkjoo/ v. intend *eeˈkjouul /eːˈkjouːl/ nm. cigar *eeˈkuukke /eːˈkuːkke/ nf. protagonist *eeˈlatsa /eːˈlaʦa/ nf. controversy *eeˈlilchoo /eːˈlilʧoː/ nf. hormone *eeˈlle'uus /eːˈlleʔuːs/ eːˈllaʔuːs v. blast *eeˈlleeksee /eːˈlleːkseː/ nm. licence *eeˈlloopu /eːˈlloːpu/ adj. mid *eeˈmau /eːˈmau/ v. investigate *eeˈmiee /eːˈmieː/ nf. marketing *eeˈngaok /eːˈŋaok/ nf. night *eeˈngirso /eːˈŋiɾso/ adv. somewhat *eeˈnguuffoo /eːˈŋuːffoː/ nm. layout *eeˈombi /eːˈombi/ nm. spark *eeˈoorii /eːˈoːɾiː/ v. spot *eeˈora /eːˈoɾa/ nf. crystal *eeˈotuu /eːˈotuː/ v. climb *eeˈpaoo /eːˈpaoː/ nf. spear *eeˈsjikuu /eːˈsjikuː/ nf. artillery *eeˈsungal /eːˈsuŋal/ adv. apart *ef /ef/ prep. per *efaou /efaou/ nf. subtlety *ej /ej/ v. fight *ek /ek/ nm. biology *ekˈkeelchaa /ekˈkeːlʧaː/ nf. precedent *ekˈkooptee /ekˈkoːpteː/ nm. fracture *ekˈkou /ekˈkou/ nf. motion *ekˈsoo'uus /ekˈsoːʔuːs/ nf. skin *el /el/ nf. cloth *elˈcheechiij /elˈʧeːʧiːj/ v. implement *elˈcheei /elˈʧeːi/ nm. conquest *elˈkooaats /elˈkoːaːʦ/ nm. autumn *em /em/ adj. friendly *em /em/ nf. friend *emˈbio /emˈbio/ nf. profit *emˈbixi /emˈbixi/ nm. retention *epiffaau /epiffaːu/ nm. violence *eppii /eppiː/ adj. powerful *eppuuj /eppuːj/ nf. discovery *eramiiu /eɾamiːu/ nf. sickness, disease *erˈsoaa /eɾˈsoaː/ v. blink *es /es/ conj. that *ets /eʦ/ nf. world *ex /ex/ nf. hand, wrist *exu /exu/ adj. expensive *eˈ'arse /eˈʔaɾse/ nf. bruise *eˈ'uii /eˈʔuiː/ nf. edge, shore *eˈaffe /eˈaffe/ nm. ham *eˈee /eˈee/ det. any *eˈeeoo /eˈeːoː/ v. curb *eˈeeoots /eˈeːoːʦ/ nm. nail *eˈesa /eˈesa/ nf. hallway *eˈettaa /eˈettaː/ nf. clock *eˈfao /eˈfao/ adj. subtle *eˈflooee /eˈfloːeː/ nf. attribute *eˈjii /eˈjii/ adj. foreign *eˈjuuchiij /eˈjuːʧiːj/ v. pace *eˈkjeffots /eˈkjeffoʦ/ v. install *eˈlaffee /eˈlaffeː/ adj. aggressive *eˈlippuj /eˈlippuj/ pron. everything *eˈluutsuu /eˈluːʦuː/ v. devote *eˈmioo /eˈmioː/ v. deploy *eˈooflee /eˈoːfleː/ nm. vest *eˈooppa /eˈoːppa/ adj. honest *eˈpiffaa /eˈpiffaː/ adj. violent *eˈraku /eˈɾaku/ nm. neighbour *eˈramii /eˈɾamiː/ adj. sick, unwell *eˈrao /eˈɾao/ v. precede *eˈripi /eˈɾipi/ nf. territory *eˈruufii /eˈɾuːfiː/ v. glow *eˈsachii /eˈsaʧiː/ nm. metro *eˈtsuaa /eˈʦuaː/ adj. false *eˈtsuuflo /eˈʦuːflo/ adj. desperate *eˈuee /eˈueː/ v. tick *eˈujits /eˈujiʦ/ pron. everyone *eˈuoo /eˈuoː/ v. influence *eˈuuets /eˈuːeʦ/ pron. no *eˈuuxu /eˈuːxu/ nm. device *eˈxuue /eˈxuːe/ adj. next *faa /faː/ v. take *faaf /faːf/ nf. room (space) *faaii /faːiː/ nm. identity *faaj /faːj/ nm. fur *faak /faːk/ v. audit *faakjo /faːkjo/ nf. treatment *faakˈpeli /faːkˈpeli/ nf. comb *faal /faːl/ v. pray *faam /faːm/ adj. awful, terrible *faaox /faːox/ adj. dirty *faapˈteechuuj /faːpˈteːʧuːj/ v. embody *faarsee /faːɾseː/ adj. urban *faas /faːs/ nf. flaw *faats /faːʦ/ v. hunt *faatˈtooo /faːtˈtoːo/ adj. amateur *faatˈtoora /faːtˈtoːɾa/ nm. badge *faax /faːx/ nm. base *faaˈ'ilke /faːˈʔilke/ prep. instead *faaˈeepuus /faːˈeːpuːs/ nm. terrace *faaˈefloo /faːˈefloː/ nf. carrier *faaˈesto /faːˈesto/ nm. proliferation *faaˈjikje /faːˈjikje/ nf. block *faaˈkixu /faːˈkixu/ nf. species, kind *faaˈkuua /faːˈkuːa/ prep. below *faaˈllejii /faːˈllejiː/ nf. clinic *faaˈluutsu /faːˈluːʦu/ adj. parallel *faaˈoofi /faːˈoːfi/ adv. either *faaˈoptoo /faːˈoptoː/ v. wind *faaˈsasja /faːˈsasja/ adj. grim *faaˈsjuupus /faːˈsjuːpus/ nm. noon *faaˈtsixuu /faːˈʦixuː/ v. predict *faaˈuulchees /faːˈuːlʧeːs/ nm. spell (of magic) *faaˈuxi /faːˈuxi/ adj. imaginary *faaˈxieel /faːˈxieːl/ nf. spur *fee /feː/ det. all *feef /feːf/ nf. feeling *feef /feːf/ v. feel *feek /feːk/ adv. out *feel /feːl/ prep. under *feem /feːm/ adj. round *fees /feːs/ v. laugh *feets /feːʦ/ adj. successful *feets /feːʦ/ nm. success *feex /feːx/ nm. reef *fii /fiː/ v. have *fiif /fiːf/ num. zero *fiij /fiːj/ adj. forgetful *fiij /fiːj/ v. forget *fiik /fiːk/ v. live *fiil /fiːl/ nm. book *fiim /fiːm/ v. react *fiis /fiːs/ adj. free *fiits /fiːʦ/ nf. fowl *fiix /fiːx/ nf. costume *fu /fu/ prep. through *fuf /fuf/ adj. light (weight) *fuj /fuj/ prep. across *fuk /fuk/ adv. up *ful /ful/ nm. model *fum /fum/ nm. situation *fus /fus/ nm. line *futs /fuʦ/ v. scratch *fux /fux/ nf. population *i /i/ conj. or *iaaku /iaːku/ nf. scientist *iaaoosi /iaːoːsi/ ˌiaːˈoːʃi nf. painter *iaaox /iaːox/ nm. farmer *icheea /iʧeːa/ nm. slave *icheelko /iʧeːlko/ nm. gardener *icheexu /iʧeːxu/ nm. vendor *ie /ie/ nm. chef *ieaax /ieaːx/ nm. government official *iejii /iejii/ nm. foreigner *if /if/ conj. than *ifaats /ifaːʦ/ nf. hunter *ii /iː/ det. more *iif /iːf/ nf. coast *iij /iːj/ adv. yet *iik /iːk/ nf. magazine *iil /iːl/ adj. real *iim /iːm/ adj. white, blank *iis /iːs/ adj. safe *iits /iːʦ/ nf. list *iix /iːx/ v. fix, mend *ij /ij/ v. mean *ik /ik/ nm. fact *ikeki /ikeki/ nm. killer *ikepte /ikepte/ nm. author *ikopto /ikopto/ nf. florist *il /il/ nf. information *ilekjo /ilekjo/ nf. sailor *iloiif /iloiːf/ nf. artist *ilolkoo /ilolkoː/ nf. runner *im /im/ adv. now *imaauoo /imaːuoː/ nm. politician *imeets /imeːʦ/ nf. lawyer *imeets /imeːʦ/ nm. lawyer *ingoomuukpoo /iŋoːmuːkpoː/ nf. dancer *ioaa /ioaː/ nf. thief *iokke /iokke/ nm. warrior *iootsustoo /ioːʦustoː/ nm. worker, employee *iraas /iɾaːs/ nf. poet *is /is/ v. bring *isaaku /isaːku/ nf. prisoner *isiis /isiːs/ ˈiʃiːs nm. visitor *iteeksee /iteːkseː/ nf. singer *its /iʦ/ v. monitor *itsel /iʦel/ nf. locksmith *itsettoaak /iʦettoaːk/ nm. driver *iuum /iuːm/ nm. teacher *ix /ix/ v. avoid *ixeersoom /ixeːɾsoːm/ nf. psychologist *ixoolkof /ixoːlkof/ nf. lover *ja /ja/ v. give *jaj /jaj/ nf. weather *jal /jal/ v. worry *jam /jam/ nf. mosquito *jas /jas/ adj. particular *jats /jaʦ/ prep. toward *jax /jax/ adj. happy *jaxu /jaxu/ nm. happiness *je /je/ prep. over *jef /jef/ v. hint *jeffe /jeffe/ nf. hearing *jeii /jeiː/ nm. preparation *jej /jej/ adj. common *jejii /jejiː/ adj. economic *jek /jek/ adj. tight *jekˈkeeaa /jekˈkeːaː/ v. lament *jel /jel/ v. follow *jelˈcheekjee /jelˈʧeːkjeː/ nf. reign *jelˈkoli /jelˈkoli/ nf. den *jem /jem/ nf. altar *jeruuj /jeɾuːj/ nm. movement *jerˈsoaa /jeɾˈsoaː/ nm. emotion *jes /jes/ nf. bag *jets /jeʦ/ nf. guide *jetˈtooox /jetˈtooːx/ v. extend *jeu /jeu/ adj. sexy *jex /jex/ adj. sour *jeˈ'ambii /jeˈʔambiː/ nm. rod *jeˈ'ullef /jeˈʔullef/ v. applaud *jeˈamuu /jeˈamuː/ adj. sincere *jeˈeetii /jeˈeːtiː/ nf. liquid *jeˈelu /jeˈelu/ nm. trailer *jeˈeuu /jeˈeuː/ adv. once *jeˈkjeepax /jeˈkjeːpax/ v. retrieve *jeˈlleeaa /jeˈlleːaː/ nm. officer *jeˈlleptees /jeˈllepteːs/ nm. scrutiny *jeˈllooffoots /jeˈlloːffoːʦ/ adj. passive *jeˈmatteem /jeˈmatteːm/ v. defy *jeˈmitsu /jeˈmiʦu/ nf. shape *jeˈnguuii /jeˈŋuːiː/ v. glare *jeˈottoo /jeˈottoː/ v. release *jeˈtalkof /jeˈtalkof/ nm. universe *jeˈxikkaa /jeˈxikkaː/ adj. slow *jeˈxioo /jeˈxioː/ nf. colony *jeˈxita /jeˈxita/ nm. emphasis *ji /ji/ det. that *ji /ji/ pron. we *ji a /ji a/ pron. to us *ji nguu /ji ŋuː/ pron. ours *jif /jif/ v. mix *jij /jij/ adj. clear *jik /jik/ nm. protection *jik /jik/ v. protect *jil /jil/ v. speak *jim /jim/ nm. sign *jis /jis/ adv. about *jits /jiʦ/ adj. lucky *jits /jiʦ/ nf. luck *jix /jix/ pron. us *jix /jix/ v. balance *jo /jo/ prep. to *jof /jof/ v. lie *jofˈfosuu /jofˈfosuː/ adj. loud *joj /joj/ adj. specific *jok /jok/ nm. encounter *jokˈkeesjii /jokˈkeːsjiː/ v. isolate *jokˈkosjuu /jokˈkosjuː/ nf. elevation *jokˈseptee /jokˈsepteː/ v. fashion *jol /jol/ nm. atom *jolkoruju /jolkoɾuju/ nf. difference *jolˈkoruj /jolˈkoɾuj/ adj. different *jom /jom/ nm. footprint *joppillaaf /joppillaːf/ adj. funny *jopu /jopu/ adj. offensive *jopˈpillaaf /jopˈpillaːf/ nm. humour *jopˈteeppii /jopˈteːppiː/ nm. hoof *jopˈteeppuu /jopˈteːppuː/ nf. vacation *jorˈsoaaf /joɾˈsoaːf/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *jorˈsooee /joɾˈsoːeː/ v. fit *jos /jos/ v. lead *jots /joʦ/ nm. number *jox /jox/ v. interrupt *joˈeets /joˈeeʦ/ nf. tenant *joˈelkee /joˈelkeː/ v. strive *joˈepte /joˈepte/ v. travel *joˈituu /joˈituː/ nf. whiskey *joˈjuufle /joˈjuːfle/ v. vibrate *joˈkjoorso /joˈkjoːɾso/ adj. exclusive *joˈkjosak /joˈkjosak/ v. bid *joˈlleefloo /joˈlleːfloː/ nm. agony *joˈlloaa /joˈlloaː/ v. sob *joˈllokuum /joˈllokuːm/ nf. ambition *joˈluuruu /joˈluːɾuː/ v. descend *joˈmuuu /joˈmuːu/ nm. right *joˈooaf /joˈoːaf/ v. align *joˈruurso /joˈɾuːɾso/ adj. random *joˈsappii /joˈsappiː/ nf. genocide *joˈsjuuuk /joˈsjuuːk/ nf. strap *joˈxastoots /joˈxastoːʦ/ nf. alarm *joˈxuukkoo /joˈxuːkkoː/ adj. miniature *ka /ka/ v. come *kaj /kaj/ adv. especially *kal /kal/ adj. similar *kam /kam/ nm. factor *kas /kas/ nm. bitch *kats /kaʦ/ adv. around *kax /kax/ v. spread *ke /ke/ adv. here *keem /keem/ adj. technological *kef /kef/ adv. away *kefˈfooxuu /kefˈfoːxuː/ nm. sense *kej /kej/ nf. beer *kek /kek/ adv. already *kekjoo /kekjoː/ nm. puppy *kekˈkooo /kekˈkoːo/ v. attach *kel /kel/ adj. regular *kelle /kelle/ nf. frost *kelˈchooru /kelˈʧoːɾu/ v. sink *kem /kem/ adj. young *kemu /kemu/ nf. youth *kepˈpuchi /kepˈpuʧi/ adv. tomorrow *kepˈteeeets /kepˈteːeːʦ/ nf. wildlife *kepˈtootu /kepˈtoːtu/ nf. mural *kerˈsoaaf /keɾˈsoaːf/ adj. notable *kes /kes/ nm. interest *kesˈtoomba /kesˈtoːmba/ nf. tie *kets /keʦ/ nm. condition *kex /kex/ adj. low *keˈatsuj /keˈaʦuj/ v. graze *keˈchia /keˈʧia/ adj. peculiar *keˈeoo /keˈeoː/ adj. rude *keˈfitsi /keˈfiʦi/ nf. leather *keˈiaa /keˈiaː/ nm. pocket *keˈilkee /keˈilkeː/ v. reproduce *keˈimbiik /keˈimbiːk/ adj. steep *keˈkjooo /keˈkjoːo/ v. infect *keˈmiaaf /keˈmiaːf/ nf. bargain *keˈmikjee /keˈmikjeː/ nm. villain *keˈoi /keˈoi/ v. transfer *keˈomu /keˈomu/ nm. wall *keˈoori /keˈoːɾi/ adj. apparent *keˈoorsee /keˈoːɾseː/ nm. doctrine *keˈootam /keˈoːtam/ nm. skillet *keˈrajii /keˈɾajiː/ nm. tongue, language *keˈrikke /keˈɾikke/ v. name *keˈtsuufii /keˈʦuːfiː/ v. reform *keˈuu'uts /keˈuːʔuʦ/ interj. okay *keˈxiuu /keˈxiuː/ nf. horse *ki /ki/ adv. more *kif /kif/ adv. as *kij /kij/ adj. early *kij /kij/ nm. morning *kik /kik/ v. execute *kil /kil/ nf. elbow *kim /kim/ v. be (age) *kis /kis/ prep. after *kits /kiʦ/ nm. advice *kix /kix/ adj. stiff *ko /ko/ v. do *kof /kof/ nm. bowl *koii /koiː/ adj. distant *koj /koj/ adj. straight *kok /kok/ nf. broom *kokˈkoopuux /kokˈkoːpuːx/ nm. attic *kokˈpeekse /kokˈpeːkse/ nf. fin (of fish) *kol /kol/ nf. resource *kom /kom/ det. whatever *kombuu /kombuː/ adj. medical *komˈbami /komˈbami/ nm. premise *kopˈtooaa /kopˈtoːaː/ v. assume *korˈseeum /koɾˈseːum/ nf. vagina *kos /kos/ nf. dream *kosjuu /kosjuː/ adj. final *kosto /kosto/ nm. argument *kots /koʦ/ nm. university *kox /kox/ nm. minute *koˈfleaa /koˈfleaː/ nm. quilt *koˈfloaa /koˈfloaː/ det. most *koˈipu /koˈipu/ adj. holy *koˈoi /koˈoi/ adj. far *koˈoooo /koˈoːoː/ nm. vein *koˈooxuu /koˈoːxuː/ nf. blur *koˈotiim /koˈotiːm/ nm. secret *koˈotsa /koˈoʦa/ nf. galaxy *koˈouu /koˈouː/ adj. hybrid *koˈpichuu /koˈpiʧuː/ v. vomit *koˈsja'ii /koˈsjaʔiː/ v. supervise *koˈuuo /koˈuːo/ nm. bird, penis *la /la/ det. those *laj /laj/ nf. body *lal /lal/ nf. mail *lam /lam/ nf. sovereign *las /las/ adv. however *lats /laʦ/ v. trip *lax /lax/ nm. development *lax /lax/ v. develop *le /le/ v. be (located) *lef /lef/ nf. job *lefˈfoo'a /lefˈfoːʔa/ v. underscore *lej /lej/ nm. fiction *lek /lek/ adj. sharp *lekˈseelkee /lekˈseːlkeː/ nm. comet *lel /lel/ v. push *lelche /lelʧe/ nf. settlement *lelˈcheeppii /lelˈʧeːppiː/ adj. ancient *lem /lem/ adj. compatible *lemˈbilleef /lemˈbilleːf/ nm. final *lemˈbuuee /lemˈbuːeː/ nf. hurricane *leof /leof/ adj. skilled *lepˈpangu /lepˈpaŋu/ v. review *les /les/ adj. prone *lesˈteii /lesˈteiː/ nf. urine *lets /leʦ/ v. test *lex /lex/ adj. crazy *leˈchuuttem /leˈʧuːttem/ adj. notorious *leˈekkoo /leˈekkoː/ nm. deed *leˈflooffaats /leˈfloːffaːʦ/ adj. gross *leˈilkeek /leˈilkeːk/ adj. certain *leˈjatsi /leˈjaʦi/ nf. valve *leˈllotii /leˈllotiː/ v. remark *leˈoo /leˈoo/ nm. procedure *leˈoombii /leˈoːmbiː/ v. brace *leˈouu /leˈouː/ nm. strap *leˈriaa /leˈɾiaː/ v. instruct *leˈsjisiik /leˈsjisiːk/ leˈsjiʃiːk nf. embargo *leˈtikpe /leˈtikpe/ nf. curtain *leˈuumuum /leˈuːmuːm/ adj. lazy *li /li/ conj. and *lif /lif/ adj. sad *lifu /lifu/ nm. sadness *lij /lij/ nm. dish *lik /lik/ v. take out *lil /lil/ nf. building *lim /lim/ nf. activity *lis /lis/ v. aim *lits /liʦ/ pron. someone *lix /lix/ adj. large *lo /lo/ det. these *lof /lof/ prep. during *loj /loj/ v. uncover *lojiits /lojiːʦ/ v. accompany *lok /lok/ nm. church *lokˈkooee /lokˈkoːeː/ v. punish *lokˈsefloo /lokˈsefloː/ nf. dialect *lol /lol/ adj. soft *lolˈkeeii /lolˈkeːiː/ v. heal *lom /lom/ pron. me *lom /lom/ v. encompass *lomˈbaste /lomˈbaste/ v. discharge *lopˈpaflaa /lopˈpaflaː/ nf. tourist *lopˈtelkok /lopˈtelkok/ v. classify *los /los/ det. both *los /los/ pron. I *los a /los a/ pron. to me *los nguu /los ŋuː/ pron. mine *lots /loʦ/ nm. illness *lox /lox/ nf. grandfather *loˈeemam /loˈeːmam/ nm. elimination *loˈoofi /loˈoːfi/ nm. set *loˈoomum /loˈoːmum/ nm. cracker *loˈsjimuu /loˈsjimuː/ nf. glass *loˈsjuiil /loˈsjuiːl/ nm. nickname *loˈuutsuu /loˈuːʦuː/ v. search *loˈxuufu /loˈxuːfu/ v. drape *maa /maː/ v. would *maaf /maːf/ adj. big *maaj /maːj/ v. whistle *maak /maːk/ adj. tall *maakˈseekje /maːkˈseːkje/ nf. craft *maakˈsekpej /maːkˈsekpej/ pron. none *maal /maːl/ nm. instrument *maalˈcheo /maːlˈʧeo/ nf. remains *maalˈchooruu /maːlˈʧoːɾuː/ v. emit *maam /maːm/ nf. sponge *maapˈtekpaaj /maːpˈtekpaːj/ nf. darling *maapˈteppuj /maːpˈteppuj/ adj. awkward *maapˈtooo /maːpˈtooː/ nm. plaintiff *maarˈsekke /maːɾˈsekke/ v. veto *maarˈsombi /maːɾˈsombi/ v. stun *maarˈsoo /maːɾˈsoo/ nm. symbol *maas /maːs/ v. listen *maasupte /maːsupte/ nm. flight *maats /maːʦ/ nf. choir *maax /maːx/ v. compel *maaˈchippaj /maːˈʧippaj/ v. advance *maaˈfleju /maːˈfleju/ nm. precinct *maaˈkjeersoo /maːˈkjeːɾsoː/ v. blow *maaˈlae /maːˈlae/ v. inherit *maaˈoli /maːˈoli/ adj. limited *maaˈsakse /maːˈsakse/ nm. bud *maaˈsupte /maːˈsupte/ v. fly *maaˈtsufu /maːˈʦufu/ nf. liquor *maaˈtsutu /maːˈʦutu/ adj. high *maaˈuoo /maːˈuoː/ nf. politics *maaˈuukse /maːˈuːkse/ adj. prompt *maaˈuuu /maːˈuːu/ nm. conviction *mee /meː/ adv. still *meef /meːf/ v. differ *meel /meːl/ nf. buffalo *meem /meːm/ adj. competent *mees /meːs/ nm. work *meets /meːʦ/ adj. legal *meets /meːʦ/ nm. law *meex /meːx/ nm. intestine *mii /miː/ pron. who *miif /miːf/ nm. cow *miij /miːj/ nf. coat *miik /miːk/ nm. saint *miil /miːl/ nm. menu *miim /miːm/ nm. figure *miis /miːs/ nm. poultry *miits /miːʦ/ v. turn *miix /miːx/ v. boil *mu /mu/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *muf /muf/ nm. gauge *muj /muj/ adj. necessary *muk /muk/ v. decorate *mul /mul/ nf. mask *mum /mum/ num. second *mus /mus/ v. exist *muts /muʦ/ nm. tree *mux /mux/ v. encourage *nga /ŋa/ conj. so *ngaf /ŋaf/ nm. kind *ngaj /ŋaj/ det. this *ngak /ŋak/ adj. poor *ngal /ŋal/ pron. each *ngam /ŋam/ nf. problem *ngas /ŋas/ v. hop *ngats /ŋaʦ/ v. let, allow *ngax /ŋax/ nm. flu *ngee /ŋeː/ art. some (m. nominative) *ngee /ŋeː/ pron. you *ngee /ŋeː/ v. help *ngee a /ŋeː a/ pron. to you *ngee nguu /ŋeː ŋuː/ pron. yours *ngeee /ŋeːe/ adj. pensive *ngeee /ŋeːe/ nm. thought *ngeef /ŋeːf/ adj. sudden *ngeeffo /ŋeːffo/ nm. suggestion *ngeeflelkaa /ŋeːflelkaː/ adj. dangerous *ngeefˈfee /ŋeːfˈfee/ nf. canyon *ngeej /ŋeːj/ nm. military *ngeek /ŋeːk/ v. migrate *ngeekˈkeee /ŋeːkˈkeeː/ nm. engine *ngeelˈcheeiif /ŋeːlˈʧeːiːf/ nf. lobby *ngeepˈtoostee /ŋeːpˈtoːsteː/ nm. cloud *ngeersaau /ŋeːɾsaːu/ nm. perfection *ngees /ŋeːs/ nf. experience *ngeets /ŋeːʦ/ nf. vocabulary *ngeex /ŋeːx/ adj. warm *ngeeˈ'ipi /ŋeːˈʔipi/ nf. throne *ngeeˈepi /ŋeːˈepi/ nm. tornado *ngeeˈflelkaa /ŋeːˈflelkaː/ nm. danger *ngeeˈfuutu /ŋeːˈfuːtu/ adj. new *ngeeˈjuuoo /ŋeːˈjuːoː/ v. render *ngeeˈkjoomim /ŋeːˈkjoːmim/ nm. lizard *ngeeˈlioo /ŋeːˈlioː/ v. study *ngeeˈlloksee /ŋeːˈllokseː/ nf. backup *ngeeˈosi /ŋeːˈosi/ ŋeːˈoʃi nm. niece *ngeeˈouu /ŋeːˈouː/ v. damage *ngeeˈtsiu /ŋeːˈʦiu/ nm. belly (stomach area) *ngeeˈtuuo /ŋeːˈtuːo/ adj. tense *ngeeˈuoo /ŋeːˈuoː/ v. adapt *ngeeˈuungu /ŋeːˈuːŋu/ nf. sweetheart *ngi /ŋi/ pron. you *ngoo /ŋoː/ conj. if *ngooaa /ŋoːaː/ nf. decision *ngoof /ŋoːf/ nm. plague *ngoofˈfoi /ŋoːfˈfoi/ nm. season *ngooj /ŋoːj/ v. contribute *ngook /ŋoːk/ v. provide *ngookˈkokiil /ŋoːkˈkokiːl/ nf. wedding *ngookˈkoksee /ŋoːkˈkokseː/ v. tempt *ngookˈsonga /ŋoːkˈsoŋa/ adj. credible *ngookˈsorsoo /ŋoːkˈsoɾsoː/ v. dwell *ngool /ŋoːl/ v. try *ngoolˈkoe /ŋoːlˈkoe/ prep. outside *ngoom /ŋoːm/ v. spit *ngoomˈbisji /ŋoːmˈbisji/ nm. patriot *ngoongu /ŋoːŋu/ adj. religious *ngoorˈseju /ŋoːɾˈseju/ v. sweep *ngoos /ŋoːs/ adv. enough *ngoots /ŋoːʦ/ v. like *ngoox /ŋoːx/ nm. excitement *ngoox /ŋoːx/ v. excite *ngooˈ'ippii /ŋoːˈʔippiː/ v. evacuate *ngooˈ'uukpe /ŋoːˈʔuːkpe/ v. cook (prepare food) *ngooˈattoo /ŋoːˈattoː/ nm. cushion *ngooˈeeppi /ŋoːˈeːppi/ adj. internal *ngooˈflelkaa /ŋoːˈflelkaː/ nm. hydrogen *ngooˈflooee /ŋoːˈfloːeː/ v. reduce *ngooˈkjeeoo /ŋoːˈkjeːoː/ nf. compost *ngooˈlioo /ŋoːˈlioː/ nm. mistress *ngooˈluumbuu /ŋoːˈluːmbuː/ v. add, combine *ngooˈmuukpoo /ŋoːˈmuːkpoː/ v. dance *ngooˈralle /ŋoːˈɾalle/ v. abuse *ngooˈrichii /ŋoːˈɾiʧiː/ nm. electron *nguu /ŋuː/ art. a (m. nominative) *nguu /ŋuː/ v. can *nguuf /ŋuːf/ nf. paradise *nguuj /ŋuːj/ nf. south *nguuk /ŋuːk/ v. seek *nguul /ŋuːl/ adj. curious *nguum /ŋuːm/ v. order *nguus /ŋuːs/ nm. expert *nguuts /ŋuːʦ/ adj. fellow *nguux /ŋuːx/ v. evoke *o /o/ nf. child; adj. little *ochuuffe /oʧuːffe/ nm. ability *oekjaa /oekjaː/ adv. recently *of /of/ conj. though *ofˈfela /ofˈfela/ nm. average *ofˈfolloo /ofˈfolloː/ v. fold *oii /oiː/ nm. division *oipuu /oipuː/ adj. personal *oj /oj/ nm. neck *ojij /ojij/ adv. clearly *ojollof /ojollof/ adv. simply *ok /ok/ nm. sister *okˈkoffo /okˈkoffo/ nf. diaper *okˈpeetsi /okˈpeːʦi/ nf. mill *okˈpefiil /okˈpefiːl/ nm. rubber *okˈpollo /okˈpollo/ adj. live *okˈpoofii /okˈpoːfiː/ v. shiver *ol /ol/ nm. impulse *olˈkoots /olˈkooʦ/ adj. optimal *om /om/ nm. stem *ongeef /oŋeːf/ adv. suddenly *oo /oː/ nm. time *ooefuuu /oːefuːu/ nf. truth *oof /oːf/ adj. black *ooj /oːj/ nf. amount *ook /oːk/ v. appear *ookˈsooe /oːkˈsoːe/ nm. crust *ool /oːl/ nf. summer *oolkook /oːlkoːk/ adj. rich, flavoursome *oolˈchollee /oːlˈʧolleː/ nm. slope *oolˈkemi /oːlˈkemi/ nm. circulation *oom /oːm/ nm. plan *oomˈbae /oːmˈbae/ nm. letter *oomˈbappi /oːmˈbappi/ nf. memo *oongii /oːŋiː/ adj. idiotic *oongiol /oːŋiol/ nf. training *oooou /oːoːu/ nf. failure *ooptoos /oːptoːs/ nf. election *oopˈpio /oːpˈpio/ nm. prejudice *oopˈpukso /oːpˈpukso/ v. glance *oopˈtooeef /oːpˈtoːeːf/ nf. bridge *oorˈsoopi /oːɾˈsoːpi/ adv. instead *oos /oːs/ nf. rain *oosˈtello /oːsˈtello/ v. illuminate *oosˈteo /oːsˈteo/ nm. addiction *oosˈtorsaa /oːsˈtoɾsaː/ v. snatch *oots /ooʦ/ adj. natural *oots /oːʦ/ nf. franchise *ootˈteeii /oːtˈteːiː/ v. note *oox /oːx/ nm. head, leader *ooˈ'uumbu /oːˈʔuːmbu/ nm. copyright *ooˈaxa /oːˈaxa/ nf. passion *ooˈchapuu /oːˈʧapuː/ v. commission *ooˈchio /oːˈʧio/ v. must *ooˈchuutuu /oːˈʧuːtuː/ nf. lesson *ooˈeettee /oːˈeːtteː/ adj. damn *ooˈefuu /oːˈefuː/ adj. true *ooˈeka /oːˈeka/ v. exercise *ooˈfiflee /oːˈfifleː/ nf. shadow *ooˈfleaa /oːˈfleaː/ v. hurl *ooˈflekpoo /oːˈflekpoː/ nf. record *ooˈfuusiif /oːˈfuːsiːf/ oːˈfuːʃiːf v. nod *ooˈjima /oːˈjima/ v. chat *ooˈkiflee /oːˈkifleː/ v. shuffle *ooˈkjooffoo /oːˈkjoːffoː/ adj. exempt *ooˈkjosi /oːˈkjosi/ oːˈkjoʃi nm. squirrel *ooˈkuuool /oːˈkuːoːl/ nf. adjustment *ooˈmaxu /oːˈmaxu/ v. recruit *ooˈngae /oːˈŋae/ adv. in *ooˈngiol /oːˈŋiol/ nf. train *ooˈooe /oːˈoːe/ nf. bush *ooˈoou /oːˈoːu/ v. fail *ooˈpappuu /oːˈpappuː/ v. read *ooˈpiju /oːˈpiju/ v. glide *ooˈsjiuu /oːˈsjiuː/ adj. viable *ooˈta'a /oːˈtaʔa/ nf. hair (of head) *ooˈtsaoo /oːˈʦaoː/ nm. issue *ooˈtsustoo /oːˈʦustoː/ v. work *ooˈura /oːˈuɾa/ nm. subject *ooˈuuo /oːˈuːo/ nf. anthropology *ooˈxi'us /oːˈxiʔus/ nm. rabbit *ooˈxuulloo /oːˈxuːlloː/ adj. interior *oppuu /oppuː/ adj. homely *opˈpita /opˈpita/ nm. slogan *opˈpuungii /opˈpuːŋiː/ v. gesture *orˈsei /oɾˈsei/ nm. funeral *os /os/ adv. maybe *osiiku /osiːku/ oˈʃiːku nf. darkness *ostots /ostoʦ/ nm. analysis *ots /oʦ/ nm. light *otte /otte/ nm. destruction *otˈteeka /otˈteːka/ nf. evening *otˈteekjo /otˈteːkjo/ v. dispose *ox /ox/ nf. range *oxoosi /oxoːsi/ oˈxoːʃi adv. quickly *oˈchuuffe /oˈʧuːffe/ adj. able *oˈea /oˈea/ nf. hedge *oˈeelkoo /oˈeːlkoː/ nf. pottery *oˈeeoo /oˈeːoː/ adj. mandatory *oˈeffaa /oˈeffaː/ nf. toddler *oˈei /oˈei/ nf. gate *oˈembi /oˈembi/ nf. packet *oˈfalchee /oˈfalʧeː/ nm. curator *oˈfiffo /oˈfiffo/ v. contaminate *oˈfloou /oˈfloːu/ v. keep *oˈipuu /oˈipuː/ nm. person *oˈirsoo /oˈiɾsoː/ nf. crusade *oˈjuullo /oˈjuːllo/ adj. sticky *oˈkittee /oˈkitteː/ nf. jelly *oˈkuusja /oˈkuːsja/ adj. huge *oˈkuutsu /oˈkuːʦu/ nf. arsenal *oˈlioo /oˈlioː/ nm. schedule *oˈmiii /oˈmiiː/ nf. tap *oˈoa /oˈoa/ adj. civilized *oˈojats /oˈojaʦ/ adj. nervous *oˈpauuf /oˈpauːf/ adj. objective *oˈpima /oˈpima/ nm. tunnel *oˈruuki /oˈɾuːki/ v. waste *oˈtsuukum /oˈʦuːkum/ v. relieve *oˈtsuulu /oˈʦuːlu/ nf. maple *oˈuuii /oˈuːiː/ adj. static *oˈuusu /oˈuːsu/ v. stress *paa /paː/ prep. with *paa'iits /paːʔiːʦ/ adj. risky, dangerous *paaa /paːa/ adj. fashionable *paaf /paːf/ nm. mind *paafˈfesjuu /paːfˈfesjuː/ adj. stark *paaj /paːj/ nf. defence *paaj /paːj/ v. defend *paak /paːk/ nm. debt *paakpoju /paːkpoju/ nm. heat *paakˈpeea /paːkˈpeːa/ v. subsidize *paakˈpela /paːkˈpela/ nf. petition *paakˈpokpe /paːkˈpokpe/ nf. rice *paal /paːl/ nm. wife *paalˈkeechu /paːlˈkeːʧu/ nm. second *paam /paːm/ nf. climate *paamˈbitsi /paːmˈbiʦi/ nm. grade *paamˈbixi /paːmˈbixi/ v. promote *paapˈpilii /paːpˈpiliː/ v. whine *paapˈpitsii /paːpˈpiʦiː/ nm. custody *paapˈteoo /paːpˈteoː/ nm. mound *paapˈtoolkaa /paːpˈtoːlkaː/ adv. anyway *paas /paːs/ nf. flame *paasˈtojii /paːsˈtojiː/ v. respect *paats /paːʦ/ v. expect *paatˈtokpooj /paːtˈtokpoːj/ det. which *paax /paːx/ v. point *paaˈchae /paːˈʧae/ adj. fond *paaˈchukpo /paːˈʧukpo/ nf. frenzy *paaˈeechiij /paːˈeːʧiːj/ v. answer *paaˈi'i /paːˈiʔi/ adj. frequent *paaˈijii /paːˈijiː/ adj. gentle *paaˈkjeellof /paːˈkjeːllof/ v. cater *paaˈkjetsi /paːˈkjeʦi/ nm. foot *paaˈolkee /paːˈolkeː/ nf. palette *paaˈoooo /paːˈoːoː/ nm. sphere *paaˈoopte /paːˈoːpte/ v. assist *paaˈpau /paːˈpau/ adj. good, hot (attractive) *paaˈtsasjii /paːˈʦasjiː/ num. seven *paaˈtsillee /paːˈʦilleː/ nf. sketch *paaˈtsiuf /paːˈʦiuf/ nf. constitution *paaˈuuee /paːˈuːeː/ adj. adolescent *pee /peː/ adv. never *peef /peːf/ v. suppress *peek /peːk/ adj. naked *peel /peːl/ det. less *peem /peːm/ nm. guardian *pees /peːs/ nm. film *peets /peːʦ/ v. reach *peex /peːx/ nm. stuff *pii /piː/ v. make *piif /piːf/ nf. weapon *piij /piːj/ nm. report *piik /piːk/ nm. career *piil /piːl/ nf. cost *piil /piːl/ v. spend *piim /piːm/ v. offer *piis /piːs/ nm. ash *piits /piːʦ/ nm. air *piix /piːx/ nf. bit *pu /pu/ prep. into *puf /puf/ v. desire *puj /puj/ adj. available *puk /puk/ pron. other *pul /pul/ v. leave *pum /pum/ nm. pin *pus /pus/ v. win *puts /puʦ/ v. tread *pux /pux/ nf. kitchen *ra /ɾa/ pron. him *raa /ɾaː/ pron. her *raa /ɾaː/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *raaf /ɾaːf/ nf. discourse *raaj /ɾaːj/ v. judge *raak /ɾaːk/ nf. river *raakˈkeeef /ɾaːkˈkeeːf/ conj. unless *raakˈkeptaa /ɾaːkˈkeptaː/ nf. canopy *raakˈpeeti /ɾaːkˈpeːti/ v. cure *raakˈseesju /ɾaːkˈseːsju/ v. whisk *raal /ɾaːl/ v. owe *raalˈkeechu /ɾaːlˈkeːʧu/ adj. fantastic *raalˈkooaa /ɾaːlˈkoːaː/ adj. backward *raam /ɾaːm/ nf. linen *raaookje /ɾaːoːkje/ nm. product *raapˈpuuxa /ɾaːpˈpuːxa/ adv. why *raapˈteesuu /ɾaːpˈteːsuː/ nm. use *raas /ɾaːs/ nf. poem *raasˈteaa /ɾaːsˈteaː/ nm. nonsense *raasˈtoosa /ɾaːsˈtoːsa/ nf. spinach *raats /ɾaːʦ/ adj. red *raax /ɾaːx/ v. call *raaˈ'au /ɾaːˈʔau/ v. bend *raaˈaak /ɾaːˈaak/ nf. sequence *raaˈaee /ɾaːˈaeː/ nm. lens *raaˈatsa /ɾaːˈaʦa/ adj. aware *raaˈchanguul /ɾaːˈʧaŋuːl/ nm. privilege *raaˈeeksaa /ɾaːˈeːksaː/ nf. lightning *raaˈlakpaa /ɾaːˈlakpaː/ nf. staff *raaˈliaal /ɾaːˈliaːl/ nf. fork *raaˈoofloo /ɾaːˈoːfloː/ nm. continent *raaˈookje /ɾaːˈoːkje/ v. produce *raaˈoomuu /ɾaːˈoːmuː/ nm. prince *raaˈotsu /ɾaːˈoʦu/ nm. embryo *raaˈpuuoo /ɾaːˈpuːoː/ v. involve *raaˈriaak /ɾaːˈɾiaːk/ nf. fit *raaˈuuti /ɾaːˈuːti/ prep. because *raaˈxuumbuu /ɾaːˈxuːmbuː/ nf. exhibit *raaˈxuumum /ɾaːˈxuːmum/ v. sigh *ree /ɾeː/ nf. woman *reef /ɾeːf/ pron. something *reek /ɾeːk/ nm. boat *reel /ɾeːl/ v. pull *reem /ɾeːm/ nf. question *rees /ɾeːs/ nf. tree *reets /ɾeːʦ/ adj. purple *reex /ɾeːx/ v. hail *rii /ɾiː/ pron. she *rii /ɾiː/ v. have to (must) *rii a /ɾiː a/ pron. to her *rii nguu /ɾiː ŋuː/ pron. hers *riif /ɾiːf/ nf. spring (season) *riij /ɾiːj/ v. discuss *riik /ɾiːk/ nf. chain *riil /ɾiːl/ adj. small *riim /ɾiːm/ nm. country *riis /ɾiːs/ v. weigh *riis /ɾiːs/ nm. weight *riits /ɾiːʦ/ nm. week *riix /ɾiːx/ adj. industrial *riix /ɾiːx/ nm. industry *ru /ɾu/ adv. very *ru /ɾu/ pron. he *ru a /ɾu a/ pron. to him *ru nguu /ɾu ŋuː/ pron. his *ruf /ɾuf/ nm. street *ruj /ɾuj/ v. sit *ruk /ɾuk/ nm. authority *rul /ɾul/ v. base *rum /ɾum/ nm. carrot *rus /ɾus/ nf. desk *ruts /ɾuʦ/ adj. pretty *rux /ɾux/ nm. rule *saa /saː/ haː v. be (temporary state) *saaf /saːf/ haːf adv. tight *saafˈfeeoo /saːfˈfeːoː/ haːfˈfeːoː nf. resort *saafˈfersee /saːfˈfeɾseː/ haːfˈfeɾseː v. will *saafˈfooe /saːfˈfoːe/ haːfˈfoːe adj. plausible *saaj /saːj/ haːj adj. beautiful *saaju /saːju/ ˈhaːju nf. beauty *saak /saːk/ haːk nm. goat *saakˈkooox /saːkˈkoːox/ haːkˈkoːox nm. mustache *saakˈseeu /saːkˈseːu/ haːkˈseːu v. retain *saal /saːl/ haːl nf. paradigm *saalˈkeekpo /saːlˈkeːkpo/ haːlˈkeːkpo nf. burger *saam /saːm/ haːm v. depend *saamˈbistee /saːmˈbisteː/ haːmˈbisteː v. panic *saaoo /saːoː/ ˈhaːoː adj. careful *saapˈteeaa /saːpˈteːaː/ haːpˈteːaː nf. friction *saas /saːs/ haːs nm. mirror *saats /saːʦ/ haːʦ v. prove *saats /saːʦ/ haːʦ nf. proof *saatˈteesja /saːtˈteːsja/ haːtˈteːsja nm. knee *saauu /saːuː/ ˈhaːuː nm. death *saax /saːx/ haːx nm. policy *saaˈ'au /saːˈʔau/ haːˈʔau nm. permission *saaˈ'ukkaa /saːˈʔukkaː/ haːˈʔukkaː nf. arena *saaˈauu /saːˈauː/ haːˈauː nm. beetle *saaˈeaam /saːˈeaːm/ haːˈeaːm v. send *saaˈela /saːˈela/ haːˈela nm. crown *saaˈfloorsee /saːˈfloːɾseː/ haːˈfloːɾseː nf. extent *saaˈjuufloo /saːˈjuːfloː/ haːˈjuːfloː nf. drama *saaˈkjetsa /saːˈkjeʦa/ haːˈkjeʦa nf. pear *saaˈlleee /saːˈlleeː/ haːˈlleeː v. disperse *saaˈluusuu /saːˈluːsuː/ haːˈluːsuː nf. massacre *saaˈngaksoj /saːˈŋaksoj/ haːˈŋaksoj nf. fire *saaˈngarsem /saːˈŋaɾsem/ haːˈŋaɾsem nf. prose *saaˈofu /saːˈofu/ haːˈofu v. retire *saaˈooo /saːˈoːo/ haːˈoːo nf. rationale *saaˈsjikjook /saːˈsjikjoːk/ haːˈsjikjoːk v. close *saaˈsjullaa /saːˈsjullaː/ haːˈsjullaː nm. rival *saaˈtili /saːˈtili/ haːˈtili v. warn *saaˈtuuii /saːˈtuːiː/ haːˈtuːiː adj. depressed *saaˈu'u /saːˈuʔu/ haːˈuʔu nf. lake *saaˈuuum /saːˈuuːm/ haːˈuuːm nm. arrow *see /seː/ heː v. know *see /seː/ heː nm. knowledge *seef /seːf/ heːf adj. fat; nm. fat *seek /seːk/ heːk nm. bell *seem /seːm/ heːm v. teach *sees /seːs/ heːs v. leak *seets /seːʦ/ heːʦ adj. late *seex /seːx/ heːx num. ten *si /si/ hipron. them (fem.) *sii /siː/ hiː nm. life *sii /siː/ hiːpron. they (fem.) *sii a /siː a/ apron. to them (fem.) *sii nguu /siː ŋuː/ ŋuːpron. their (fem.) *siif /siːf/ hiːf v. form *siij /siːj/ hiːj num. nine *siik /siːk/ hiːk nf. wind *siil /siːl/ hiːl nf. crawl *siim /siːm/ hiːm nm. sheep *siis /siːs/ hiːs v. visit *siits /siːʦ/ hiːʦ nm. moment *siix /siːx/ hiːx adv. too *su /su/ hu v. could *suf /suf/ huf nf. bank *suj /suj/ huj adv. ever *suk /suk/ huk nm. arm *sul /sul/ hul v. create *sum /sum/ hum prep. without *sus /sus/ hus conj. because *suts /suʦ/ huʦ adj. anxious *sutsu /suʦu/ ˈhuʦu nm. anxiety *sux /sux/ hux nf. husband *ta /ta/ prep. of *taf /taf/ nm. lot *taj /taj/ v. establish *tak /tak/ nf. disease *tal /tal/ v. imagine *tam /tam/ adj. top *tas /tas/ v. cry *tats /taʦ/ v. giggle *tax /tax/ nf. jaw *tee /teː/ num. first *teeaal /teːaːl/ nm. spelling *teeee /teːeː/ adj. criminal *teef /teːf/ v. peer *teefˈfooa /teːfˈfoːa/ v. expel *teej /teːj/ adj. thick *teek /teːk/ adv. most *teeksee /teːkseː/ v. sing *teekˈpoal /teːkˈpoal/ nm. constellation *teekˈpoojits /teːkˈpoːjiʦ/ nf. specialist *teekˈsoolle /teːkˈsoːlle/ v. complicate *teelˈchooee /teːlˈʧoːeː/ nf. prestige *teerˈsolcho /teːɾˈsolʧo/ v. swirl *tees /teːs/ nf. comfort *teets /teːʦ/ nf. relationship *teex /teːx/ prep. within *teeˈ'ai /teːˈʔai/ adj. robust *teeˈ'ue /teːˈʔue/ nf. hill *teeˈ'upi /teːˈʔupi/ adj. adjacent *teeˈeeee /teːˈeːeː/ nf. bastard *teeˈeekpe /teːˈeːkpe/ v. distort *teeˈeela /teːˈeːla/ v. end *teeˈeeu /teːˈeːu/ nf. cube *teeˈeo /teːˈeo/ nf. credit *teeˈfleoo /teːˈfleoː/ v. pledge *teeˈolkeek /teːˈolkeːk/ nm. earth *teeˈooflo /teːˈoːflo/ adj. permanent *teeˈoolchees /teːˈoːlʧeːs/ v. nominate *teeˈpuuee /teːˈpuːeː/ adj. cozy *teeˈsjimba /teːˈsjimba/ nm. venom *teeˈsjuungal /teːˈsjuːŋal/ nm. bow (decorative material) *teeˈtiaa /teːˈtiaː/ nf. sun *teeˈtsuuflo /teːˈʦuːflo/ v. assault *teeˈtuuaats /teːˈtuːaːʦ/ adj. bad *teeˈuukko /teːˈuːkko/ adj. grey *teeˈuuo /teːˈuːo/ nm. hood *teeˈuusa /teːˈuːsa/ nm. pride *too /toː/ v. say *tooam /toːam/ adj. bloody *tooee /toːeː/ nf. meeting *toof /toːf/ nm. heart *tooj /toːj/ nm. talk *took /toːk/ nm. message *tookkeestots /toːkkeːstoʦ/ adj. evident, obvious *tookˈkeestots /toːkˈkeːstoʦ/ nf. evidence *tookˈkoolkee /toːkˈkoːlkeː/ nf. acquaintance *tookˈkoombii /toːkˈkoːmbiː/ nm. glory *tookˈpeenga /toːkˈpeːŋa/ adj. awesome *tookˈpookkoo /toːkˈpoːkkoː/ v. swallow *tookˈsee /toːkˈsee/ v. shrink *tool /toːl/ v. starve *toolchoos /toːlʧoːs/ adj. painful *toolˈcheelkaak /toːlˈʧeːlkaːk/ v. pardon *toolˈkoo'ii /toːlˈkoːʔiː/ nm. loop *toom /toːm/ v. hide *toos /toːs/ adj. probable *toosˈteesto /toːsˈteːsto/ nf. design *toosˈtookso /toːsˈtoːkso/ nf. prey *toots /toːʦ/ nf. skirt *toox /toːx/ v. rub *tooxuts /toːxuʦ/ adj. messy *tooˈara /toːˈaɾa/ adj. deliberate *tooˈeaa /toːˈeaː/ adj. moral *tooˈeoo /toːˈeoː/ adj. petty *tooˈjuu'a /toːˈjuːʔa/ nf. excerpt *tooˈjuuka /toːˈjuːka/ nm. culture *tooˈkjeeoots /toːˈkjeːoːʦ/ v. access *tooˈkjetto /toːˈkjetto/ v. appreciate *tooˈllooii /toːˈlloːiː/ nm. nursery *tooˈmioo /toːˈmioː/ v. hurry *tooˈsjittee /toːˈsjitteː/ adj. mature *tooˈsjuursee /toːˈsjuːɾseː/ adj. stunning *tooˈtsulchaa /toːˈʦulʧaː/ nf. quality *tooˈtsuuaa /toːˈʦuːaː/ v. elaborate *tooˈuuee /toːˈuːeː/ v. repeat *tooˈuuel /toːˈuːel/ v. moan *tooˈxaful /toːˈxaful/ nf. border *tsa /ʦa/ adv. right *tsaj /ʦaj/ nf. brick *tsal /ʦal/ adj. oral *tsal /ʦal/ nf. mouth *tsam /ʦam/ v. interpret *tsas /ʦas/ nf. adult *tsats /ʦaʦ/ nm. player *tsax /ʦax/ nm. firearm *tse /ʦe/ v. look *tseakkee /ʦeakkeː/ nf. reflection *tsecha /ʦeʧa/ nf. loss *tsef /ʦef/ nm. steam *tsej /ʦej/ v. hit *tsek /ʦek/ nm. car *tsekˈsoi /ʦekˈsoi/ nm. salon *tsel /ʦel/ nm. lock *tselˈchoee /ʦelˈʧoeː/ nm. compartment *tselˈkojii /ʦelˈkojiː/ nm. felony *tsem /ʦem/ nf. needle *tserˈsooffo /ʦeɾˈsoːffo/ nm. rank (military) *tses /ʦes/ v. practise *tsesˈteeka /ʦesˈteːka/ adj. fortunate *tsesˈtooflo /ʦesˈtoːflo/ nm. dust *tsets /ʦeʦ/ nm. frog *tsetˈterse /ʦetˈteɾse/ adj. jealous *tsetˈtoaak /ʦetˈtoaːk/ v. drive *tseuulle /ʦeuːlle/ adj. rich, wealthy *tsex /ʦex/ nm. king *tseˈakkee /ʦeˈakkeː/ v. reflect *tseˈakko /ʦeˈakko/ nf. variable *tseˈeechii /ʦeˈeːʧiː/ v. gear *tseˈeffe /ʦeˈeffe/ v. escape *tseˈimbi /ʦeˈimbi/ v. tolerate *tseˈjachii /ʦeˈjaʧiː/ nf. rug *tseˈkappuuj /ʦeˈkappuːj/ adv. exactly *tseˈoru /ʦeˈoɾu/ nf. demographic *tseˈpuuee /ʦeˈpuːeː/ v. convert *tseˈrapu /ʦeˈɾapu/ adj. dual *tseˈtsi'uuts /ʦeˈʦiʔuːʦ/ v. report *tseˈuulle /ʦeˈuːlle/ nf. wealth *tsi /ʦi/ adv. only *tsif /ʦif/ adj. last (previous) *tsij /ʦij/ nm. baby *tsik /ʦik/ adj. missing *tsil /ʦil/ nm. period *tsim /ʦim/ nf. soil *tsis /ʦis/ v. hope *tsits /ʦiʦ/ adv. thus *tsix /ʦix/ nm. offence *tso /ʦo/ v. talk *tsoee /ʦoeː/ nm. choice *tsof /ʦof/ v. diagnose *tsoflaau /ʦoflaːu/ nm. possibility *tsoj /ʦoj/ prep. including *tsok /ʦok/ conj. as *tsokˈpexii /ʦokˈpexiː/ adj. sophisticated *tsol /ʦol/ nm. example *tsolˈkepux /ʦolˈkepux/ nf. charcoal *tsolˈkooaa /ʦolˈkoːaː/ v. verify *tsom /ʦom/ nf. blasphemy *tsos /ʦos/ nm. goal *tsots /ʦoʦ/ v. should *tsox /ʦox/ adj. strong *tsoxu /ʦoxu/ nm. strength *tsoˈ'iux /ʦoˈʔiux/ nf. backpack *tsoˈeelkoof /ʦoˈeːlkoːf/ adj. private *tsoˈelloof /ʦoˈelloːf/ nm. charge *tsoˈepte /ʦoˈepte/ adj. coherent *tsoˈexi /ʦoˈexi/ nf. grease *tsoˈfambu /ʦoˈfambu/ nf. glue *tsoˈfiaa /ʦoˈfiaː/ nm. memorial *tsoˈief /ʦoˈief/ adj. lucrative *tsoˈittee /ʦoˈitteː/ adj. funny *tsoˈkijuu /ʦoˈkijuː/ adj. smart *tsoˈlingu /ʦoˈliŋu/ nf. monopoly *tsoˈllooii /ʦoˈlloːiː/ nm. rookie *tsoˈngapii /ʦoˈŋapiː/ v. train *tsoˈrakpo /ʦoˈɾakpo/ nf. resemblance *tsoˈsukkoo /ʦoˈsukkoː/ nf. recipe *tsoˈtsuuaaf /ʦoˈʦuːaːf/ nm. amateur *tsoˈtuuaak /ʦoˈtuːaːk/ nf. almond *tsoˈxasjuu /ʦoˈxasjuː/ nf. perfume *tuu /tuː/ prep. about *tuuf /tuːf/ pron. anything *tuuj /tuːj/ det. another *tuuk /tuːk/ conj. except *tuul /tuːl/ adv. behind *tuum /tuːm/ adv. certainly *tuus /tuːs/ nf. female *tuuts /tuːʦ/ adj. equal *tuux /tuːx/ adv. where *u /u/ adj. other *uaachaj /uaːʧaj/ nf. cafe *uaakexiuu /uaːkexiuː/ nf. stable *uaalelke /uaːlelke/ nf. winery *uaalokjee /uaːlokjeː/ nf. graveyard *uaapaatsuu /uaːpaːʦuː/ nf. grocer *uaapiif /uaːpiːf/ nf. armoury *uaasaaaa /uaːsaːaː/ nf. chemist *uf /uf/ v. get *uj /uj/ art. no *uk /uk/ nm. story, plot *ul /ul/ nf. stream *um /um/ v. consider *us /us/ adj. broken *us /us/ v. break *uts /uʦ/ nf. arrival *uts /uʦ/ v. arrive, happen *uu /uː/ prep. for *uuf /uːf/ nf. clothes, clothing *uuj /uːj/ adv. there *uuk /uːk/ art. a (f. nominative) *uuk /uːk/ art. some (f. nominative) *uuk /uːk/ v. thank *uul /uːl/ nm. space (outer) *uum /uːm/ nm. school *uus /uːs/ v. show *uuts /uːʦ/ det. whose *uux /uːx/ nf. action *ux /ux/ nm. type *xa /xa/ det. what *xaf /xaf/ v. sentence *xaj /xaj/ adv. again *xak /xak/ v. grind *xal /xal/ nf. concept *xam /xam/ prep. such *xas /xas/ nf. man *xats /xaʦ/ nf. bunker *xax /xax/ nm. hell *xee /xeː/ adv. well *xeecha /xeːʧa/ nf. explanation *xeef /xeːf/ nf. hair (of body), fur *xeej /xeːj/ nm. realm *xeek /xeːk/ nf. sky *xeelˈkeeji /xeːlˈkeːji/ nm. commission *xeemˈbaoo /xeːmˈbaoː/ v. govern *xeeoou /xeːoːu/ nf. silence *xeerˈsoaas /xeːɾˈsoaːs/ nf. lord *xees /xeːs/ nf. puzzle *xeesˈtokjo /xeːsˈtokjo/ adj. rough *xeets /xeːʦ/ nm. table *xeex /xeːx/ nf. kid *xeeˈaju /xeːˈaju/ nm. plug *xeeˈfiffof /xeːˈfiffof/ adv. elsewhere *xeeˈfuukii /xeːˈfuːkiː/ v. accuse *xeeˈi'u /xeːˈiʔu/ nm. east *xeeˈiffeets /xeːˈiffeːʦ/ nf. icon *xeeˈiflo /xeːˈiflo/ adj. automatic *xeeˈkjeeoos /xeːˈkjeːoːs/ v. assemble *xeeˈmappu /xeːˈmappu/ nm. horn *xeeˈolleef /xeːˈolleːf/ adj. gay *xeeˈoooo /xeːˈoːoː/ nf. trousers *xeeˈooxa /xeːˈoːxa/ nm. genetics *xeeˈsu'as /xeːˈsuʔas/ nf. eyelash *xeeˈuuptaas /xeːˈuːptaːs/ v. mark *xeeˈuusu /xeːˈuːsu/ nf. void *xoo /xoː/ v. use *xooaa /xoːaː/ nm. opening *xoof /xoːf/ nm. metropolis *xoofˈfeeeem /xoːfˈfeːeːm/ nm. column *xoofˈfoxaf /xoːfˈfoxaf/ v. animate *xooj /xoːj/ adv. also *xook /xoːk/ nf. seat *xookˈsoraj /xoːkˈsoɾaj/ nm. junk *xool /xoːl/ v. fill *xoom /xoːm/ adv. actually *xoomˈbimbak /xoːmˈbimbak/ nm. ally *xoopˈpakpe /xoːpˈpakpe/ nf. prostitute, whore *xoopˈpuusik /xoːpˈpuːsik/ xoːpˈpuːʃik nf. uniform *xoopˈtee'us /xoːpˈteːʔus/ v. maintain *xoopˈtoolkaa /xoːpˈtoːlkaː/ nf. knob *xoos /xoːs/ adj. little *xoots /xoːʦ/ v. taste *xoox /xoːx/ nm. shoe *xooˈfaflee /xoːˈfafleː/ adj. single *xooˈfittox /xoːˈfittox/ v. register *xooˈfloflee /xoːˈflofleː/ nf. logic *xooˈfuukjee /xoːˈfuːkjeː/ nm. mistake, error *xooˈjaal /xoːˈjaal/ adj. quiet *xooˈjio /xoːˈjio/ nm. knife *xooˈkjeee /xoːˈkjeːe/ nf. appliance *xooˈlajats /xoːˈlajaʦ/ nm. plain *xooˈpaaa /xoːˈpaaː/ conj. rather *xooˈrillaaf /xoːˈɾillaːf/ nm. democracy *xooˈruuchij /xoːˈɾuːʧij/ v. conform *xooˈsji'uu /xoːˈsjiʔuː/ nm. oil *xooˈsjulleef /xoːˈsjulleːf/ nf. complex *xooˈsjuustaats /xoːˈsjuːstaːʦ/ prep. worth *xooˈtsilcho /xoːˈʦilʧo/ nf. referendum *xooˈxaoo /xoːˈxaoː/ adv. ago *xuu /xuː/ nm. ear *xuuf /xuːf/ nm. pot *xuuj /xuːj/ adj. cute *xuuk /xuːk/ v. save, rescue *xuul /xuːl/ v. masturbate *xuum /xuːm/ adj. nice *xuus /xuːs/ nm. raid *xuuts /xuːʦ/ nm. market *xuux /xuːx/ nf. society *ˈaa'a /ˈaːʔa/ nm. luxury *ˈaa'i /ˈaːʔi/ nm. orchard *ˈaa'ii /ˈaːʔiː/ nf. rubble *ˈaa'its /ˈaːʔiʦ/ v. peel *ˈaa'uts /ˈaːʔuʦ/ nm. foil *ˈaa'uuts /ˈaːʔuːʦ/ v. compromise *ˈaaa /ˈaːa/ nm. hierarchy *ˈaaaa /ˈaːaː/ nf. bucket *ˈaaaaf /ˈaːaːf/ nm. self *ˈaaaak /ˈaːaːk/ nf. appearance *ˈaaaal /ˈaːaːl/ adj. intricate *ˈaaaax /ˈaːaːx/ nm. cylinder *ˈaachii /ˈaːʧiː/ nf. sorrow *ˈaachiij /ˈaːʧiːj/ v. ache *ˈaachuu /ˈaːʧuː/ nf. butt *ˈaae /ˈaːe/ det. each *ˈaaee /ˈaːeː/ adv. close *ˈaaets /ˈaːeʦ/ adv. pretty *ˈaafal /ˈaːfal/ nm. restoration *ˈaaffaaf /ˈaːffaːf/ v. discriminate *ˈaaffee /ˈaːffeː/ nm. bee *ˈaafi /ˈaːfi/ nf. chemical *ˈaafii /ˈaːfiː/ pron. nobody *ˈaafu /ˈaːfu/ adv. so *ˈaai /ˈaːi/ v. set *ˈaaii /ˈaːiː/ adv. before *ˈaaiij /ˈaːiːj/ nf. battle *ˈaail /ˈaːil/ v. focus *ˈaajii /ˈaːjiː/ nm. equipment *ˈaajuu /ˈaːjuː/ nm. education *ˈaaka /ˈaːka/ nf. vintage *ˈaaki /ˈaːki/ adj. premier *ˈaakii /ˈaːkiː/ nm. ice *ˈaakim /ˈaːkim/ prep. than *ˈaakjaa /ˈaːkjaː/ v. abolish *ˈaakje /ˈaːkje/ nm. bundle *ˈaakjee /ˈaːkjeː/ v. stall *ˈaakjo /ˈaːkjo/ nm. piece *ˈaakjoo /ˈaːkjoː/ nm. ray *ˈaakkaa /ˈaːkkaː/ nf. victim *ˈaakke /ˈaːkke/ nm. trench *ˈaakkee /ˈaːkkeː/ adj. selfish *ˈaakpaa /ˈaːkpaː/ v. burst *ˈaakpoo /ˈaːkpoː/ adj. smooth *ˈaaksaa /ˈaːksaː/ nf. turmoil *ˈaakse /ˈaːkse/ nm. broth *ˈaaksej /ˈaːksej/ nf. distinction *ˈaaku /ˈaːku/ nf. science *ˈaalchaa /ˈaːlʧaː/ v. reap *ˈaalche /ˈaːlʧe/ adj. anonymous *ˈaalchots /ˈaːlʧoʦ/ v. bore *ˈaali /ˈaːli/ nm. seed *ˈaalke /ˈaːlke/ nm. ocean *ˈaalkoo /ˈaːlkoː/ nm. warrant *ˈaallof /ˈaːllof/ v. share *ˈaalu /ˈaːlu/ nf. showcase *ˈaambu /ˈaːmbu/ v. prop *ˈaambuu /ˈaːmbuː/ v. humiliate *ˈaambuuk /ˈaːmbuːk/ prep. inside *ˈaamii /ˈaːmiː/ interj. no *ˈaamu /ˈaːmu/ nf. ethnicity *ˈaanga /ˈaːŋa/ adj. angry *ˈaao /ˈaːo/ nf. liver *ˈaaoo /ˈaːoː/ nf. opinion *ˈaaots /ˈaːoʦ/ v. combine *ˈaaox /ˈaːox/ nm. farm *ˈaapii /ˈaːpiː/ v. matter *ˈaapix /ˈaːpix/ v. blossom *ˈaappi /ˈaːppi/ adj. wet *ˈaappii /ˈaːppiː/ v. desert *ˈaappu /ˈaːppu/ adj. sensible *ˈaappuu /ˈaːppuː/ nf. kink (sharp twist) *ˈaapto /ˈaːpto/ nm. saddle *ˈaaptos /ˈaːptos/ nf. extreme *ˈaapus /ˈaːpus/ nm. ideal *ˈaapuu /ˈaːpuː/ nm. slab *ˈaarse /ˈaːɾse/ v. check *ˈaarsoo /ˈaːɾsoː/ adj. overseas *ˈaasiif /ˈaːsiːf/ ˈaːʃiːf v. plug *ˈaasja /ˈaːsja/ nf. day *ˈaasji /ˈaːsji/ nm. hike *ˈaasjii /ˈaːsjiː/ adv. nowadays *ˈaasto /ˈaːsto/ nm. well *ˈaastoots /ˈaːstoːʦ/ nm. rail *ˈaatii /ˈaːtiː/ v. support *ˈaatsi /ˈaːʦi/ v. display *ˈaatsu /ˈaːʦu/ v. lay *ˈaatsuu /ˈaːʦuː/ nf. transport *ˈaattaax /ˈaːttaːx/ v. wave (salutation) *ˈaatu /ˈaːtu/ nf. trouble *ˈaatuu /ˈaːtuː/ adv. hardly *ˈaau /ˈaːu/ adj. loyal *ˈaauu /ˈaːuː/ conj. until *ˈaauuf /ˈaːuːf/ nf. velvet *ˈaaxa /ˈaːxa/ nm. insurgent *ˈaaxii /ˈaːxiː/ nm. board *ˈaaxu /ˈaːxu/ v. escort *ˈcheea /ˈʧeːa/ v. serve *ˈcheeaa /ˈʧeːaː/ nf. egg *ˈcheeaaf /ˈʧeːaːf/ nm. bay *ˈcheeaal /ˈʧeːaːl/ v. arrest *ˈcheeaas /ˈʧeːaːs/ v. insure *ˈcheeaats /ˈʧeːaːʦ/ nf. midnight *ˈcheecha /ˈʧeːʧa/ v. correlate *ˈcheechu /ˈʧeːʧu/ nm. souvenir *ˈcheee /ˈʧeːe/ v. guess *ˈcheeee /ˈʧeːeː/ v. tell *ˈcheeeej /ˈʧeːeːj/ v. regret *ˈcheeeel /ˈʧeːeːl/ nm. basin *ˈcheeej /ˈʧeːej/ nm. enthusiasm *ˈcheefa /ˈʧeːfa/ v. intervene *ˈcheeffe /ˈʧeːffe/ nf. membrane *ˈcheeffo /ˈʧeːffo/ adj. stupid *ˈcheeffoo /ˈʧeːffoː/ nm. plantation *ˈcheefle /ˈʧeːfle/ v. enlist *ˈcheei /ˈʧeːi/ nf. sausage *ˈcheeii /ˈʧeːiː/ adv. less *ˈcheeiil /ˈʧeːiːl/ nf. surge *ˈcheeil /ˈʧeːil/ adj. fancy *ˈcheekii /ˈʧeːkiː/ nf. breed *ˈcheekjaa /ˈʧeːkjaː/ nm. graph *ˈcheekko /ˈʧeːkko/ adj. right (correct) *ˈcheekpee /ˈʧeːkpeː/ nf. persona *ˈcheekpo /ˈʧeːkpo/ nm. pavement *ˈcheekpoo /ˈʧeːkpoː/ nm. armour *ˈcheekse /ˈʧeːkse/ v. save (put aside) *ˈcheekso /ˈʧeːkso/ nm. insight *ˈcheeku /ˈʧeːku/ nm. commerce *ˈcheekuu /ˈʧeːkuː/ nm. pig *ˈcheela /ˈʧeːla/ v. whisper *ˈcheelchee /ˈʧeːlʧeː/ v. forecast *ˈcheeli /ˈʧeːli/ nm. oxygen *ˈcheelkaak /ˈʧeːlkaːk/ nm. agriculture *ˈcheelkee /ˈʧeːlkeː/ v. clutch *ˈcheelko /ˈʧeːlko/ nf. garden *ˈcheelkoo /ˈʧeːlkoː/ nf. tab *ˈcheelkook /ˈʧeːlkoːk/ v. define *ˈcheellee /ˈʧeːlleː/ v. provoke *ˈcheello /ˈʧeːllo/ v. sleep *ˈcheelloo /ˈʧeːlloː/ nm. clown *ˈcheelu /ˈʧeːlu/ nf. row *ˈcheeluu /ˈʧeːluː/ nf. capsule *ˈcheembu /ˈʧeːmbu/ adj. excellent *ˈcheemu /ˈʧeːmu/ adj. sound *ˈcheemuum /ˈʧeːmuːm/ nf. pressure *ˈcheengi /ˈʧeːŋi/ v. entail *ˈcheenguu /ˈʧeːŋuː/ nm. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *ˈcheeo /ˈʧeːo/ v. proclaim *ˈcheeof /ˈʧeːof/ nm. eagle *ˈcheeom /ˈʧeːom/ nm. blade *ˈcheeoo /ˈʧeːoː/ nf. cotton *ˈcheeoof /ˈʧeːoːf/ nm. waiter/waitress *ˈcheeool /ˈʧeːoːl/ nm. fury *ˈcheeppii /ˈʧeːppiː/ nf. road *ˈcheeppuu /ˈʧeːppuː/ adj. manual *ˈcheeptes /ˈʧeːptes/ adj. favourite *ˈcheeptex /ˈʧeːptex/ adj. valid *ˈcheepto /ˈʧeːpto/ v. dub *ˈcheepu /ˈʧeːpu/ nf. magnet *ˈcheeri /ˈʧeːɾi/ nm. tag *ˈcheersaa /ˈʧeːɾsaː/ adj. sore *ˈcheerse /ˈʧeːɾse/ nf. cart *ˈcheersee /ˈʧeːɾseː/ nf. degree *ˈcheersoom /ˈʧeːɾsoːm/ nm. foundation *ˈcheeru /ˈʧeːɾu/ nm. effort *ˈcheesa /ˈʧeːsa/ nf. militia *ˈcheesik /ˈʧeːsik/ ˈʧeːʃik nm. sibling *ˈcheesja /ˈʧeːsja/ nf. raft *ˈcheestaa /ˈʧeːstaː/ v. wink *ˈcheestaats /ˈʧeːstaːʦ/ adj. proposed *ˈcheeste /ˈʧeːste/ nf. pubic hair *ˈcheesuuf /ˈʧeːsuːf/ nf. hybrid *ˈcheeta /ˈʧeːta/ nf. radius *ˈcheetsii /ˈʧeːʦiː/ adj. superb *ˈcheettaax /ˈʧeːttaːx/ v. long *ˈcheettee /ˈʧeːtteː/ adj. left *ˈcheetteem /ˈʧeːtteːm/ nf. paw *ˈcheetto /ˈʧeːtto/ v. distinguish *ˈcheetu /ˈʧeːtu/ v. impose *ˈcheeu /ˈʧeːu/ adj. cool (fashionable) *ˈcheeuu /ˈʧeːuː/ v. tumble *ˈcheexu /ˈʧeːxu/ v. sell *ˈchoo'a /ˈʧoːʔa/ nm. gum *ˈchoo'uus /ˈʧoːʔuːs/ nf. casino *ˈchooa /ˈʧoːa/ v. agree *ˈchooaa /ˈʧoːaː/ pron. one *ˈchooaam /ˈʧoːaːm/ nf. thread *ˈchoocha /ˈʧoːʧa/ v. exclude *ˈchooe /ˈʧoːe/ nf. stand *ˈchooee /ˈʧoːeː/ v. claim *ˈchooeef /ˈʧoːeːf/ adj. blunt *ˈchooeem /ˈʧoːeːm/ nf. cafeteria *ˈchooeets /ˈʧoːeːʦ/ adj. gradual *ˈchooeex /ˈʧoːeːx/ nm. dam *ˈchooets /ˈʧoːeʦ/ v. spectate *ˈchooffee /ˈʧoːffeː/ v. cooperate *ˈchooffoo /ˈʧoːffoː/ nm. dwarf *ˈchooffoots /ˈʧoːffoːʦ/ v. twist *ˈchoofi /ˈʧoːfi/ v. surpass *ˈchooflaa /ˈʧoːflaː/ adv. hence *ˈchooflo /ˈʧoːflo/ nf. path *ˈchoofu /ˈʧoːfu/ nm. fiber *ˈchooii /ˈʧoːiː/ nm. site *ˈchooiim /ˈʧoːiːm/ det. such *ˈchooil /ˈʧoːil/ nf. dusk *ˈchoojii /ˈʧoːjiː/ nf. bicycle *ˈchooki /ˈʧoːki/ nf. capacity *ˈchookii /ˈʧoːkiː/ nm. beak *ˈchookiil /ˈʧoːkiːl/ v. depart *ˈchookjaa /ˈʧoːkjaː/ nf. snake *ˈchookje /ˈʧoːkje/ nm. quota *ˈchookkaa /ˈʧoːkkaː/ adv. ahead *ˈchookke /ˈʧoːkke/ num. four *ˈchookkee /ˈʧoːkkeː/ nm. sand *ˈchookko /ˈʧoːkko/ nm. plate *ˈchookpooj /ˈʧoːkpoːj/ nf. reservoir *ˈchooksaa /ˈʧoːksaː/ adj. dense *ˈchookseej /ˈʧoːkseːj/ nm. margin *ˈchooksoo /ˈʧoːksoː/ v. dart *ˈchoolchaa /ˈʧoːlʧaː/ adj. federal *ˈchoolchee /ˈʧoːlʧeː/ nf. statistic *ˈchoolkof /ˈʧoːlkof/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *ˈchoollaa /ˈʧoːllaː/ nf. castle *ˈchoollaaf /ˈʧoːllaːf/ nf. tuna *ˈchoollee /ˈʧoːlleː/ nm. milk *ˈchoombu /ˈʧoːmbu/ adj. moist *ˈchoomi /ˈʧoːmi/ v. believe *ˈchoomu /ˈʧoːmu/ nf. fuel *ˈchoomum /ˈʧoːmum/ nm. surgery *ˈchoongi /ˈʧoːŋi/ nm. object *ˈchooo /ˈʧoːo/ adj. confident *ˈchoook /ˈʧoːok/ v. arouse *ˈchoool /ˈʧoːol/ nf. plateau *ˈchooool /ˈʧoːoːl/ nf. silk *ˈchoooox /ˈʧoːoːx/ nm. incident *ˈchooox /ˈʧoːox/ conj. while *ˈchoopii /ˈʧoːpiː/ nf. click *ˈchooppu /ˈʧoːppu/ v. miss (long for) *ˈchooptaas /ˈʧoːptaːs/ adj. pastoral *ˈchooptee /ˈʧoːpteː/ nm. greed *ˈchoopto /ˈʧoːpto/ pron. anybody *ˈchoopu /ˈʧoːpu/ adj. selected *ˈchoori /ˈʧoːɾi/ nm. party, holiday *ˈchoorsee /ˈʧoːɾseː/ adj. urgent *ˈchoosa /ˈʧoːsa/ nf. descendant *ˈchoosii /ˈʧoːsiː/ ˈʧoːʃiː adj. pink *ˈchoosji /ˈʧoːsji/ nm. devil *ˈchoosjuu /ˈʧoːsjuː/ v. spoil *ˈchoosto /ˈʧoːsto/ nm. despair *ˈchoostoo /ˈʧoːstoː/ v. manifest *ˈchoosuk /ˈʧoːsuk/ v. sort *ˈchoosuu /ˈʧoːsuː/ v. volunteer *ˈchoota /ˈʧoːta/ v. present *ˈchootam /ˈʧoːtam/ adj. vibrant *ˈchootii /ˈʧoːtiː/ adj. homosexual *ˈchootsa /ˈʧoːʦa/ nf. band *ˈchootsu /ˈʧoːʦu/ v. creep *ˈchoottee /ˈʧoːtteː/ nm. institute *ˈchootu /ˈʧoːtu/ nf. creature *ˈchoou /ˈʧoːu/ adj. narrow *ˈchoouf /ˈʧoːuf/ adj. tired *ˈchoouu /ˈʧoːuː/ adj. bald *ˈchoouuf /ˈʧoːuːf/ nm. phone *ˈchoouux /ˈʧoːuːx/ adj. sweet *ˈchooxi /ˈʧoːxi/ v. navigate *ˈe'a /ˈeʔa/ ˈaʔa nf. volume *ˈe'iits /ˈeʔiːʦ/ ˈaʔiːʦ nf. staple *ˈe'u /ˈeʔu/ ˈaʔu det. own *ˈe'uu /ˈeʔuː/ ˈaʔuː adj. vacant *ˈea /ˈea/ nm. waist *ˈeaa /ˈeaː/ v. fall *ˈeaas /ˈeaːs/ nm. patient *ˈeaax /ˈeaːx/ nf. government *ˈeal /ˈeal/ nf. behalf *ˈechii /ˈeʧiː/ v. announce *ˈechu /ˈeʧu/ nf. trauma *ˈechuu /ˈeʧuː/ nf. spectacle *ˈee /ˈee/ adj. long *ˈee'i /ˈeːʔi/ v. chop *ˈee'u /ˈeːʔu/ v. wield *ˈee'uu /ˈeːʔuː/ nf. impression *ˈeea /ˈeːa/ v. hover *ˈeeaa /ˈeːaː/ v. recognise *ˈeeaaf /ˈeːaːf/ nf. nostril *ˈeeaak /ˈeːaːk/ nf. accountant *ˈeeaax /ˈeːaːx/ nm. ticket *ˈeecha /ˈeːʧa/ v. shatter *ˈeechi /ˈeːʧi/ num. thousand *ˈeechij /ˈeːʧij/ nm. hut *ˈeechu /ˈeːʧu/ nf. shooting star *ˈeechuu /ˈeːʧuː/ v. split *ˈeee /ˈeeː/ nf. chalk *ˈeee /ˈeːe/ det. same *ˈeeee /ˈeːeː/ nm. date *ˈeeeel /ˈeːeːl/ adv. below *ˈeeex /ˈeːex/ adj. primitive *ˈeef /ˈeef/ adj. endangered *ˈeefa /ˈeːfa/ v. feed *ˈeeffe /ˈeːffe/ v. crave *ˈeeffee /ˈeːffeː/ v. refer *ˈeeffoo /ˈeːffoː/ nf. oval *ˈeeffots /ˈeːffoʦ/ nm. trail *ˈeefi /ˈeːfi/ adj. tactical *ˈeefii /ˈeːfiː/ nm. apology *ˈeefiil /ˈeːfiːl/ v. wreck *ˈeeflaa /ˈeːflaː/ nf. cigarette *ˈeefle /ˈeːfle/ nm. mouse *ˈeeflee /ˈeːfleː/ nf. veil *ˈeeflo /ˈeːflo/ v. drop *ˈeefloo /ˈeːfloː/ v. pant *ˈeeful /ˈeːful/ nf. tower *ˈeei /ˈeːi/ nm. god *ˈeeii /ˈeːiː/ nm. orgasm *ˈeeiix /ˈeːiːx/ nf. matrix *ˈeeik /ˈeːik/ nf. stock *ˈeeja /ˈeːja/ adv. far *ˈeeji /ˈeːji/ v. fertilise *ˈeejii /ˈeːjiː/ nf. wit *ˈeeju /ˈeːju/ nf. anchor *ˈeejus /ˈeːjus/ v. deny *ˈeeki /ˈeːki/ nm. revenge *ˈeekii /ˈeːkiː/ interj. okay *ˈeekjaa /ˈeːkjaː/ nm. incentive *ˈeekje /ˈeːkje/ v. speculate *ˈeekjee /ˈeːkjeː/ nf. soul *ˈeekjeek /ˈeːkjeːk/ nm. guy *ˈeekjo /ˈeːkjo/ v. cut *ˈeekjoo /ˈeːkjoː/ v. arrange *ˈeekjook /ˈeːkjoːk/ v. surround *ˈeekkaa /ˈeːkkaː/ nm. place *ˈeekke /ˈeːkke/ nm. corpse *ˈeekkee /ˈeːkkeː/ v. spray *ˈeekko /ˈeːkko/ nf. temper *ˈeekpaaj /ˈeːkpaːj/ nf. cat *ˈeekpee /ˈeːkpeː/ v. skate *ˈeekpo /ˈeːkpo/ v. complain *ˈeekpoj /ˈeːkpoj/ nm. irony *ˈeekpoo /ˈeːkpoː/ nf. toe *ˈeeksaa /ˈeːksaː/ nm. agency *ˈeekse /ˈeːkse/ nf. deputy *ˈeeksee /ˈeːkseː/ v. count *ˈeekso /ˈeːkso/ nf. cork *ˈeeksooj /ˈeːksoːj/ adj. efficient *ˈeeku /ˈeːku/ adj. noble *ˈeela /ˈeːla/ v. validate *ˈeelchaa /ˈeːlʧaː/ v. occur *ˈeelchaas /ˈeːlʧaːs/ nm. sweater *ˈeelchee /ˈeːlʧeː/ nf. partner *ˈeelchees /ˈeːlʧeːs/ nm. fox *ˈeelcho /ˈeːlʧo/ v. choke *ˈeelchoo /ˈeːlʧoː/ pron. lots *ˈeelchoos /ˈeːlʧoːs/ adj. imminent *ˈeelchos /ˈeːlʧos/ v. lick *ˈeelii /ˈeːliː/ v. escalate *ˈeelkee /ˈeːlkeː/ nm. spring (coil) *ˈeelkeek /ˈeːlkeːk/ conj. since *ˈeelkek /ˈeːlkek/ v. squash *ˈeelkof /ˈeːlkof/ v. affect *ˈeelkoo /ˈeːlkoː/ adj. fertile *ˈeellaa /ˈeːllaː/ adj. wide *ˈeellaaf /ˈeːllaːf/ nf. history *ˈeelle /ˈeːlle/ adj. great *ˈeellef /ˈeːllef/ nf. shark *ˈeello /ˈeːllo/ nm. fear *ˈeellof /ˈeːllof/ v. acquire *ˈeelloo /ˈeːlloː/ nf. tub *ˈeelu /ˈeːlu/ nf. projection *ˈeeluu /ˈeːluː/ nf. scale *ˈeemba /ˈeːmba/ nf. reservation *ˈeembu /ˈeːmbu/ nf. shell *ˈeemu /ˈeːmu/ nf. army *ˈeemuu /ˈeːmuː/ nf. propaganda *ˈeenga /ˈeːŋa/ nf. dealer *ˈeengi /ˈeːŋi/ nm. bracket *ˈeengii /ˈeːŋiː/ v. earn *ˈeeo /ˈeːo/ v. drown *ˈeeok /ˈeːok/ v. respond *ˈeeol /ˈeːol/ v. withdraw *ˈeeoo /ˈeːoː/ v. remember *ˈeeool /ˈeːoːl/ v. dine *ˈeeots /ˈeːoʦ/ nm. divorce *ˈeepa /ˈeːpa/ nf. detail *ˈeepas /ˈeːpas/ nm. cave *ˈeepiis /ˈeːpiːs/ nf. scratch *ˈeepiix /ˈeːpiːx/ nm. point *ˈeeppii /ˈeːppiː/ nf. supply *ˈeeppij /ˈeːppij/ nm. census *ˈeeppuu /ˈeːppuː/ nf. trial *ˈeeptaas /ˈeːptaːs/ nm. gut *ˈeeptee /ˈeːpteː/ nm. cuisine *ˈeeptoos /ˈeːptoːs/ nm. tail *ˈeeptoox /ˈeːptoːx/ nf. hazard *ˈeeptos /ˈeːptos/ nf. double *ˈeeptox /ˈeːptox/ nm. source *ˈeepuux /ˈeːpuːx/ nm. apple *ˈeera /ˈeːɾa/ adv. soon *ˈeeri /ˈeːɾi/ v. forge *ˈeerii /ˈeːɾiː/ nm. bulk *ˈeersaam /ˈeːɾsaːm/ adj. guilty *ˈeersem /ˈeːɾsem/ nf. asteroid *ˈeerso /ˈeːɾso/ adj. blue *ˈeersom /ˈeːɾsom/ v. reject *ˈeersoo /ˈeːɾsoː/ nf. span *ˈeersoom /ˈeːɾsoːm/ nm. crumb *ˈeeru /ˈeːɾu/ adj. hungry *ˈeesaf /ˈeːsaf/ prep. towards *ˈeesak /ˈeːsak/ adj. simultaneous *ˈeesi /ˈeːsi/ ˈeːʃi nm. shaft *ˈeesif /ˈeːsif/ ˈeːʃif nf. destiny *ˈeesii /ˈeːsiː/ ˈeːʃiː nm. cult *ˈeesja /ˈeːsja/ prep. between *ˈeesji /ˈeːsji/ nf. sea *ˈeesjii /ˈeːsjiː/ nf. carpet *ˈeesju /ˈeːsju/ adv. just *ˈeestaas /ˈeːstaːs/ adj. polar *ˈeestee /ˈeːsteː/ adv. usually *ˈeesteets /ˈeːsteːʦ/ adj. renowned *ˈeesuf /ˈeːsuf/ nf. tattoo *ˈeesuuk /ˈeːsuːk/ adj. elusive *ˈeeta /ˈeːta/ nm. wedge *ˈeeti /ˈeːti/ nm. force *ˈeetii /ˈeːtiː/ nf. thigh *ˈeetsi /ˈeːʦi/ nm. curl *ˈeetsii /ˈeːʦiː/ adj. crisp *ˈeetsuu /ˈeːʦuː/ v. grasp *ˈeettaa /ˈeːttaː/ adj. reasonable *ˈeettee /ˈeːtteː/ nm. gold *ˈeettoo /ˈeːttoː/ nf. outbreak *ˈeetuum /ˈeːtuːm/ prep. among *ˈeeu /ˈeːu/ prep. upon *ˈeeul /ˈeːul/ v. devise *ˈeeum /ˈeːum/ prep. like *ˈeeuu /ˈeːuː/ v. deal *ˈeexi /ˈeːxi/ nm. ant *ˈeexii /ˈeːxiː/ nm. revolution *ˈeexiif /ˈeːxiːf/ nf. campaign *ˈeexu /ˈeːxu/ v. put *ˈeexuu /ˈeːxuː/ nf. chord *ˈefa /ˈefa/ nf. memoir *ˈeffaa /ˈeffaː/ nm. mass *ˈeffe /ˈeffe/ v. prescribe *ˈeffee /ˈeffeː/ nf. data *ˈeffo /ˈeffo/ nm. sensation *ˈeffoo /ˈeffoː/ nf. granite *ˈeffots /ˈeffoʦ/ adj. hollow *ˈefi /ˈefi/ nm. mercy *ˈefii /ˈefiː/ adj. antique *ˈeflaa /ˈeflaː/ nf. scar *ˈefle /ˈefle/ nm. canvas *ˈeflo /ˈeflo/ nf. pipe *ˈefu /ˈefu/ v. ground *ˈefuu /ˈefuː/ nm. lyrics *ˈefuul /ˈefuːl/ nm. map *ˈei /ˈei/ adj. annual *ˈeii /ˈeiː/ prep. beyond *ˈeiij /ˈeiːj/ v. doubt *ˈeiim /ˈeiːm/ nm. peril *ˈeil /ˈeil/ adj. skinny *ˈeix /ˈeix/ nf. spa *ˈejats /ˈejaʦ/ v. bless *ˈeji /ˈeji/ prep. throughout *ˈejits /ˈejiʦ/ nm. pea *ˈeju /ˈeju/ nf. fan (enthusiast) *ˈejuu /ˈejuː/ nm. fog *ˈeka /ˈeka/ v. situate *ˈeki /ˈeki/ v. violate *ˈekii /ˈekiː/ nf. silver *ˈekjaa /ˈekjaː/ adj. recent *ˈekjaak /ˈekjaːk/ nf. erection *ˈekjek /ˈekjek/ v. oppress *ˈekjo /ˈekjo/ nm. bead *ˈekjoo /ˈekjoː/ adj. radical *ˈekkaa /ˈekkaː/ adj. outside *ˈekko /ˈekko/ nm. summary *ˈekkoo /ˈekkoː/ nm. shortage *ˈekpe /ˈekpe/ adj. brown *ˈekpee /ˈekpeː/ adj. compact *ˈekpeej /ˈekpeːj/ nm. calf *ˈekse /ˈekse/ nf. direction *ˈeksee /ˈekseː/ v. regulate *ˈeksoo /ˈeksoː/ adj. select *ˈekuu /ˈekuː/ v. complement *ˈekuul /ˈekuːl/ nf. stomach *ˈela /ˈela/ adj. mobile *ˈelchaats /ˈelʧaːʦ/ adv. basically *ˈelchaax /ˈelʧaːx/ v. deteriorate *ˈelchox /ˈelʧox/ v. exacerbate *ˈeli /ˈeli/ nm. tax *ˈeliij /ˈeliːj/ nf. crate *ˈelkee /ˈelkeː/ nf. grain *ˈelkoof /ˈelkoːf/ v. wait *ˈelle /ˈelle/ nf. rep *ˈellee /ˈelleː/ nf. creek *ˈema /ˈema/ v. bounce *ˈemba /ˈemba/ v. breed *ˈembi /ˈembi/ v. walk *ˈembu /ˈembu/ nf. calcium *ˈembuk /ˈembuk/ nm. crest *ˈembuu /ˈembuː/ v. plough *ˈemi /ˈemi/ nm. frontier *ˈemii /ˈemiː/ nf. individual *ˈemu /ˈemu/ nm. violin *ˈenga /ˈeŋa/ nf. thunder *ˈengi /ˈeŋi/ nf. cherry *ˈenguu /ˈeŋuː/ nf. demon *ˈeo /ˈeo/ v. rise *ˈeof /ˈeof/ nm. wish *ˈeok /ˈeok/ nf. dignity *ˈeoo /ˈeoː/ nf. toy *ˈeoof /ˈeoːf/ prep. well *ˈeool /ˈeoːl/ nf. potato *ˈepi /ˈepi/ nm. leader *ˈepii /ˈepiː/ nm. afternoon *ˈepis /ˈepis/ v. harass *ˈeppi /ˈeppi/ adj. dead *ˈeppii /ˈeppiː/ nm. power *ˈeppuuj /ˈeppuːj/ v. discover *ˈeptaa /ˈeptaː/ adv. when *ˈeptaas /ˈeptaːs/ v. enjoy *ˈepte /ˈepte/ nf. mold *ˈepto /ˈepto/ v. induce *ˈeptoo /ˈeptoː/ v. cram *ˈepuu /ˈepuː/ nf. total *ˈepux /ˈepux/ nm. lever *ˈera /ˈeɾa/ nf. observation *ˈeri /ˈeɾi/ nm. trousers, pants *ˈerii /ˈeɾiː/ nf. axe *ˈerse /ˈeɾse/ nf. sword *ˈersee /ˈeɾseː/ nf. answer *ˈeruu /ˈeɾuː/ nm. sugar *ˈesi /ˈesi/ ˈeʃi adj. technical *ˈesif /ˈesif/ ˈeʃif nf. shed *ˈesja /ˈesja/ nm. transcript *ˈesjuu /ˈesjuː/ nf. evil *ˈestee /ˈesteː/ v. behave (well) *ˈesteets /ˈesteːʦ/ v. celebrate *ˈesto /ˈesto/ nm. upper class *ˈestoo /ˈestoː/ v. confine *ˈestos /ˈestos/ nf. present (gift) *ˈesu /ˈesu/ nf. dump *ˈesuu /ˈesuː/ nm. jam *ˈeta /ˈeta/ adj. absurd *ˈetiim /ˈetiːm/ nm. criteria *ˈetsi /ˈeʦi/ v. leap *ˈetsii /ˈeʦiː/ v. embed *ˈetsuu /ˈeʦuː/ adj. green *ˈettaa /ˈettaː/ v. paralyse *ˈette /ˈette/ conj. even *ˈettee /ˈetteː/ adj. aroused (sexually) *ˈetto /ˈetto/ adv. much *ˈettoo /ˈettoː/ v. invite *ˈetu /ˈetu/ v. advocate *ˈetuum /ˈetuːm/ nf. nation *ˈeu /ˈeu/ adv. forward *ˈeul /ˈeul/ nm. program *ˈeuu /ˈeuː/ nm. track *ˈexi /ˈexi/ nf. glare *ˈexu /ˈexu/ nm. cost *ˈexuu /ˈexuː/ v. calculate *ˈfaa'uu /ˈfaːʔuː/ adj. absent *ˈfaaa /ˈfaːa/ v. supplement *ˈfaaaa /ˈfaːaː/ nm. unit *ˈfaaaak /ˈfaːaːk/ v. camp *ˈfaaaax /ˈfaːaːx/ nf. cup *ˈfaachii /ˈfaːʧiː/ nm. size *ˈfaae /ˈfaːe/ nm. square *ˈfaaee /ˈfaːeː/ adj. short *ˈfaaeem /ˈfaːeːm/ adj. sole *ˈfaaffoo /ˈfaːffoː/ adj. appropriate *ˈfaafi /ˈfaːfi/ v. fulfil *ˈfaaflo /ˈfaːflo/ nf. mammal *ˈfaafloo /ˈfaːfloː/ adj. subjective *ˈfaafu /ˈfaːfu/ nm. empathy *ˈfaaii /ˈfaːiː/ v. identify *ˈfaaiil /ˈfaːiːl/ nf. glacier *ˈfaaiix /ˈfaːiːx/ v. scrub *ˈfaaji /ˈfaːji/ v. clarify *ˈfaajii /ˈfaːjiː/ nm. slice *ˈfaajuu /ˈfaːjuː/ v. near *ˈfaaka /ˈfaːka/ v. trail *ˈfaakal /ˈfaːkal/ nf. insurance *ˈfaaki /ˈfaːki/ adj. flat *ˈfaakjaa /ˈfaːkjaː/ v. manufacture *ˈfaakje /ˈfaːkje/ nf. discount *ˈfaakjek /ˈfaːkjek/ v. embark *ˈfaakjo /ˈfaːkjo/ v. treat *ˈfaakpe /ˈfaːkpe/ v. affiliate *ˈfaakpee /ˈfaːkpeː/ nf. pair *ˈfaakpoo /ˈfaːkpoː/ nm. rate *ˈfaakpooj /ˈfaːkpoːj/ nm. barbecue *ˈfaakse /ˈfaːkse/ adj. due *ˈfaaksee /ˈfaːkseː/ nf. saddle *ˈfaaksoo /ˈfaːksoː/ v. flush *ˈfaaku /ˈfaːku/ v. affirm *ˈfaakul /ˈfaːkul/ nf. segment *ˈfaakuu /ˈfaːkuː/ nf. implant *ˈfaakuul /ˈfaːkuːl/ prep. regarding *ˈfaakuum /ˈfaːkuːm/ v. smack *ˈfaala /ˈfaːla/ nm. perception *ˈfaalchee /ˈfaːlʧeː/ v. enforce *ˈfaalcheets /ˈfaːlʧeːʦ/ v. loom *ˈfaalchoo /ˈfaːlʧoː/ nm. bump *ˈfaali /ˈfaːli/ nm. accommodation *ˈfaalii /ˈfaːliː/ nm. scrap *ˈfaallaa /ˈfaːllaː/ nm. claw *ˈfaallo /ˈfaːllo/ nm. enemy *ˈfaaluu /ˈfaːluː/ adv. home *ˈfaambiik /ˈfaːmbiːk/ nm. buttocks *ˈfaambik /ˈfaːmbik/ nm. system *ˈfaambuu /ˈfaːmbuː/ nf. veteran *ˈfaami /ˈfaːmi/ nm. bachelor *ˈfaamii /ˈfaːmiː/ v. flick *ˈfaamiim /ˈfaːmiːm/ v. recite *ˈfaamuu /ˈfaːmuː/ nf. outcome *ˈfaamuum /ˈfaːmuːm/ nm. snow *ˈfaangu /ˈfaːŋu/ nm. existence *ˈfaanguul /ˈfaːŋuːl/ adj. relevant *ˈfaao /ˈfaːo/ prep. around *ˈfaaoo /ˈfaːoː/ prep. off *ˈfaaox /ˈfaːox/ nf. dirt *ˈfaapax /ˈfaːpax/ v. attend *ˈfaapi /ˈfaːpi/ v. wake up *ˈfaapii /ˈfaːpiː/ nm. cereal *ˈfaappaj /ˈfaːppaj/ nm. fixture *ˈfaappi /ˈfaːppi/ nm. sin *ˈfaappii /ˈfaːppiː/ nf. commentary *ˈfaappu /ˈfaːppu/ nm. horizon *ˈfaaptaa /ˈfaːptaː/ v. praise *ˈfaarsaa /ˈfaːɾsaː/ v. dominate *ˈfaarsee /ˈfaːɾseː/ nm. city *ˈfaarsoo /ˈfaːɾsoː/ v. cause *ˈfaaru /ˈfaːɾu/ adj. native *ˈfaaruu /ˈfaːɾuː/ v. store *ˈfaasa /ˈfaːsa/ v. confirm *ˈfaasja /ˈfaːsja/ nm. ring *ˈfaasji /ˈfaːsji/ nm. fetus *ˈfaasjuu /ˈfaːsjuː/ adv. always *ˈfaasto /ˈfaːsto/ nm. tariff *ˈfaasu /ˈfaːsu/ nf. water *ˈfaati /ˈfaːti/ nm. field *ˈfaatii /ˈfaːtiː/ nf. need *ˈfaatsa /ˈfaːʦa/ nf. semen *ˈfaatsi /ˈfaːʦi/ nm. pillar *ˈfaatsu /ˈfaːʦu/ adj. severe *ˈfaatsuu /ˈfaːʦuː/ v. lift *ˈfaattaa /ˈfaːttaː/ adv. forever *ˈfaattem /ˈfaːttem/ v. criticise *ˈfaatto /ˈfaːtto/ nf. folder *ˈfaau /ˈfaːu/ v. accumulate *ˈfaauu /ˈfaːuː/ v. swing *ˈfaaux /ˈfaːux/ nf. copper *ˈje'i /ˈjeʔi/ ˈjaʔi nf. pedestrian *ˈje'is /ˈjeʔis/ ˈjaʔis v. bite *ˈje'uu /ˈjeʔuː/ ˈjaʔuː nf. crab *ˈjea /ˈjea/ nf. commodity *ˈjecha /ˈjeʧa/ v. explore *ˈjee /ˈjee/ adj. conscious *ˈjeee /ˈjeeː/ nf. wood, pole *ˈjefa /ˈjefa/ nm. whore *ˈjeffaa /ˈjeffaː/ v. flee *ˈjeffe /ˈjeffe/ v. hear *ˈjeffoo /ˈjeffoː/ nm. rebel *ˈjeflo /ˈjeflo/ adv. how *ˈjefloo /ˈjefloː/ adv. therefore *ˈjei /ˈjei/ nf. brow *ˈjeii /ˈjeiː/ v. prepare *ˈjeiil /ˈjeiːl/ nf. crater *ˈjejii /ˈjejiː/ nf. economy *ˈjejuu /ˈjejuː/ nf. parliament *ˈjejuuts /ˈjejuːʦ/ v. thrill *ˈjeka /ˈjeka/ v. vow *ˈjekii /ˈjekiː/ nm. heir *ˈjekjo /ˈjekjo/ nf. residue *ˈjekkee /ˈjekkeː/ nf. shoulder *ˈjekkoo /ˈjekkoː/ v. linger *ˈjeksaa /ˈjeksaː/ v. surprise *ˈjekse /ˈjekse/ v. import *ˈjekso /ˈjekso/ v. explode *ˈjeksoo /ˈjeksoː/ v. collapse *ˈjekuu /ˈjekuː/ adj. aesthetic *ˈjelchee /ˈjelʧeː/ v. allocate *ˈjelchoo /ˈjelʧoː/ nm. cliff *ˈjelchox /ˈjelʧox/ adj. patient *ˈjeli /ˈjeli/ nf. manual *ˈjelkaaf /ˈjelkaːf/ nf. reference *ˈjelkoof /ˈjelkoːf/ v. pronounce *ˈjellaa /ˈjellaː/ nm. certificate *ˈjeluu /ˈjeluː/ nm. root *ˈjemba /ˈjemba/ adj. lethal *ˈjembi /ˈjembi/ v. clap *ˈjembuu /ˈjembuː/ nf. alcohol *ˈjemi /ˈjemi/ nf. image *ˈjemu /ˈjemu/ nf. grandmother *ˈjengil /ˈjeŋil/ nf. dove *ˈjeo /ˈjeo/ nm. manner *ˈjeoo /ˈjeoː/ adv. almost *ˈjeoof /ˈjeoːf/ nm. recreation *ˈjepis /ˈjepis/ nf. ship *ˈjeppa /ˈjeppa/ nm. leg *ˈjeppii /ˈjeppiː/ nm. legend *ˈjeptaa /ˈjeptaː/ nm. foe *ˈjepu /ˈjepu/ adj. cold *ˈjepus /ˈjepus/ nm. con *ˈjeri /ˈjeɾi/ v. face *ˈjerii /ˈjeɾiː/ v. vote *ˈjerij /ˈjeɾij/ nf. cream *ˈjerse /ˈjeɾse/ nm. mud *ˈjeru /ˈjeɾu/ nm. drill *ˈjeruuj /ˈjeɾuːj/ v. move *ˈjesa /ˈjesa/ nm. repertoire *ˈjesi /ˈjesi/ ˈjeʃi adj. bankrupt *ˈjesif /ˈjesif/ ˈjeʃif nm. shield *ˈjesja /ˈjesja/ nm. wire *ˈjesji /ˈjesji/ v. bark *ˈjesju /ˈjesju/ v. gasp *ˈjestoo /ˈjestoː/ nm. wardrobe *ˈjestoots /ˈjestoːʦ/ nf. official *ˈjeta /ˈjeta/ prep. beside *ˈjetam /ˈjetam/ v. stroll *ˈjetii /ˈjetiː/ adj. median *ˈjetsa /ˈjeʦa/ v. place *ˈjetsuu /ˈjeʦuː/ adj. volatile *ˈjetum /ˈjetum/ nf. portion *ˈjeu /ˈjeu/ nf. sex *ˈjeuuf /ˈjeuːf/ nf. surplus *ˈjeuul /ˈjeuːl/ v. propel *ˈjexuu /ˈjexuː/ nm. button *ˈjo'ii /ˈjoʔiː/ v. curl *ˈjoaa /ˈjoaː/ nm. matter *ˈjoaak /ˈjoaːk/ v. dive *ˈjoaas /ˈjoaːs/ nf. swamp *ˈjocha /ˈjoʧa/ adj. awake *ˈjochi /ˈjoʧi/ nf. parameter *ˈjoe /ˈjoe/ adj. unfortunate *ˈjoee /ˈjoeː/ v. fumble *ˈjoeel /ˈjoeːl/ v. crunch *ˈjoffaats /ˈjoffaːʦ/ adj. naive *ˈjoffof /ˈjoffof/ v. sneeze *ˈjoffoo /ˈjoffoː/ nf. wolf *ˈjofle /ˈjofle/ nm. brain *ˈjoflee /ˈjofleː/ v. export *ˈjofloo /ˈjofloː/ nm. belt *ˈjofu /ˈjofu/ adj. benign *ˈjoi /ˈjoi/ nm. chorus *ˈjoii /ˈjoiː/ v. enhance *ˈjoix /ˈjoix/ adj. acute *ˈjojuts /ˈjojuʦ/ adj. fuzzy *ˈjoka /ˈjoka/ adj. lovely *ˈjokii /ˈjokiː/ adj. cheap *ˈjokjo /ˈjokjo/ nf. saucepan *ˈjokke /ˈjokke/ nf. embrace *ˈjokkee /ˈjokkeː/ nf. card *ˈjokko /ˈjokko/ nm. brochure *ˈjokpo /ˈjokpo/ nm. flock *ˈjokpoo /ˈjokpoː/ v. burn *ˈjokpooj /ˈjokpoːj/ nf. group *ˈjokse /ˈjokse/ adv. even *ˈjoksoo /ˈjoksoː/ adj. blind *ˈjokuu /ˈjokuː/ nm. sum *ˈjoli /ˈjoli/ v. inject *ˈjolii /ˈjoliː/ nf. monster *ˈjollaaf /ˈjollaːf/ nf. pastry *ˈjollef /ˈjollef/ v. excel *ˈjollo /ˈjollo/ nf. mule *ˈjollof /ˈjollof/ adj. simple *ˈjolloo /ˈjolloː/ v. jam *ˈjoluu /ˈjoluː/ nm. siege *ˈjoma /ˈjoma/ nm. archipelago *ˈjomam /ˈjomam/ nm. beverage *ˈjombi /ˈjombi/ v. chuckle *ˈjombii /ˈjombiː/ adj. pragmatic *ˈjombuk /ˈjombuk/ nf. hose *ˈjomiim /ˈjomiːm/ nf. hour, time *ˈjomu /ˈjomu/ nf. provision *ˈjongii /ˈjoŋiː/ adj. definite *ˈjongiil /ˈjoŋiːl/ v. estimate *ˈjonguu /ˈjoŋuː/ nm. plane *ˈjoo /ˈjoo/ adj. vivid *ˈjoof /ˈjoof/ nf. shrine *ˈjooo /ˈjooː/ nf. wheel *ˈjooom /ˈjooːm/ nm. rodent *ˈjoppi /ˈjoppi/ nm. merchandise *ˈjoppu /ˈjoppu/ adj. significant *ˈjoppuuj /ˈjoppuːj/ nf. millennium *ˈjopte /ˈjopte/ v. consult *ˈjopto /ˈjopto/ nf. alien *ˈjopu /ˈjopu/ v. offend *ˈjora /ˈjoɾa/ v. strip *ˈjori /ˈjoɾi/ nm. basket *ˈjorii /ˈjoɾiː/ nf. gem *ˈjorsaa /ˈjoɾsaː/ v. deprive *ˈjorso /ˈjoɾso/ v. bury *ˈjosa /ˈjosa/ v. advertise *ˈjosji /ˈjosji/ nm. trap *ˈjosju /ˈjosju/ nm. drawer *ˈjoste /ˈjoste/ v. comply *ˈjostets /ˈjosteʦ/ nm. switch *ˈjosu /ˈjosu/ nm. bow (weapon) *ˈjosuu /ˈjosuː/ nf. film *ˈjota /ˈjota/ nf. turbine *ˈjotsu /ˈjoʦu/ nf. volcano *ˈjotsuu /ˈjoʦuː/ nm. kin *ˈjottaa /ˈjottaː/ v. roam *ˈjottaax /ˈjottaːx/ adv. nationwide *ˈjottee /ˈjotteː/ prep. onto *ˈjottem /ˈjottem/ adj. arbitrary *ˈjotto /ˈjotto/ v. erupt *ˈjotu /ˈjotu/ nf. current *ˈjou /ˈjou/ nf. facade *ˈjoul /ˈjoul/ nm. chance *ˈjous /ˈjous/ adj. nude *ˈjouu /ˈjouː/ nm. brass *ˈjoxi /ˈjoxi/ nm. bean *ˈjoxu /ˈjoxu/ nm. concession *ˈke'i /ˈkeʔi/ ˈkaʔi v. adopt *ˈke'its /ˈkeʔiʦ/ ˈkaʔiʦ nm. queen *ˈke'uu /ˈkeʔuː/ ˈkaʔuː adj. explicit *ˈke'uuts /ˈkeʔuːʦ/ ˈkaʔuːʦ nf. blouse *ˈkea /ˈkea/ v. drift *ˈkeaa /ˈkeaː/ adv. ok *ˈkeaaf /ˈkeaːf/ adj. inferior *ˈkeaak /ˈkeaːk/ nm. urge *ˈkecha /ˈkeʧa/ v. imitate *ˈkechi /ˈkeʧi/ v. compare *ˈkechu /ˈkeʧu/ adj. ugly *ˈkechuu /ˈkeʧuː/ v. certify *ˈkee /ˈkee/ nm. compass *ˈkeee /ˈkeeː/ v. cough *ˈkeeets /ˈkeeːʦ/ nm. infection *ˈkeem /ˈkeem/ nm. technology *ˈkeffaa /ˈkeffaː/ nm. scissors *ˈkeffeef /ˈkeffeːf/ nf. course *ˈkefle /ˈkefle/ nf. tension *ˈkefloo /ˈkefloː/ nf. location *ˈkeii /ˈkeiː/ nm. chin, beard *ˈkeiim /ˈkeiːm/ v. find *ˈkeja /ˈkeja/ adv. barely *ˈkejii /ˈkejiː/ nf. triangle *ˈkejits /ˈkejiʦ/ nf. swamp *ˈkeka /ˈkeka/ v. smell (emit odour) *ˈkeki /ˈkeki/ v. kill, murder *ˈkekii /ˈkekiː/ nm. wage *ˈkekjaa /ˈkekjaː/ v. become *ˈkekje /ˈkekje/ nf. shrine *ˈkekjoo /ˈkekjoː/ nf. dog *ˈkekkaa /ˈkekkaː/ nf. taxi *ˈkekke /ˈkekke/ v. pay *ˈkekko /ˈkekko/ nf. opposite *ˈkekpe /ˈkekpe/ nm. guest *ˈkekpee /ˈkekpeː/ nf. earthquake *ˈkela /ˈkela/ v. ignore *ˈkelchee /ˈkelʧeː/ nf. experiment *ˈkelchoo /ˈkelʧoː/ adj. daunting *ˈkeli /ˈkeli/ v. doom *ˈkelij /ˈkelij/ v. perch *ˈkelke /ˈkelke/ nm. salt *ˈkelkee /ˈkelkeː/ nf. logo *ˈkelkeek /ˈkelkeːk/ v. afford *ˈkelkook /ˈkelkoːk/ nm. celebrity *ˈkellaaf /ˈkellaːf/ v. equal *ˈkelle /ˈkelle/ v. freeze *ˈkello /ˈkello/ adj. blonde *ˈkema /ˈkema/ adj. stable *ˈkemba /ˈkemba/ nm. insect *ˈkembi /ˈkembi/ nf. update *ˈkembu /ˈkembu/ adv. aboard *ˈkembuu /ˈkembuː/ v. bang *ˈkengi /ˈkeŋi/ v. disturb *ˈkengii /ˈkeŋiː/ nm. link *ˈkengiil /ˈkeŋiːl/ v. reinforce *ˈkeo /ˈkeo/ nf. role *ˈkeoo /ˈkeoː/ v. ride *ˈkeoof /ˈkeoːf/ nf. motel *ˈkepii /ˈkepiː/ nm. result *ˈkeppii /ˈkeppiː/ adv. otherwise *ˈkeppu /ˈkeppu/ v. exclaim *ˈkeppuu /ˈkeppuː/ v. raise *ˈkeptaa /ˈkeptaː/ v. smash *ˈkepte /ˈkepte/ v. write *ˈkeptee /ˈkepteː/ nm. pistol *ˈkera /ˈkeɾa/ prep. alongside, as well as *ˈkerii /ˈkeɾiː/ nf. voice *ˈkersee /ˈkeɾseː/ v. activate *ˈkesa /ˈkesa/ nf. gun *ˈkesju /ˈkesju/ nf. print *ˈkestaa /ˈkestaː/ nf. planet *ˈkesteets /ˈkesteːʦ/ v. comprise *ˈketa /ˈketa/ v. usher *ˈketsi /ˈkeʦi/ v. promise *ˈketsii /ˈkeʦiː/ nf. sermon *ˈkette /ˈkette/ nm. plight *ˈkettee /ˈketteː/ v. devastate *ˈketteem /ˈketteːm/ v. sway *ˈkettoo /ˈkettoː/ adv. okay *ˈketu /ˈketu/ conj. although *ˈketuu /ˈketuː/ nf. benefit *ˈkeu /ˈkeu/ nm. publicity *ˈkeuf /ˈkeuf/ adj. crude *ˈkeum /ˈkeum/ num. five *ˈkeuu /ˈkeuː/ nm. brothel *ˈkexii /ˈkexiː/ nf. louse *ˈko'ii /ˈkoʔiː/ v. mimic *ˈkoa /ˈkoa/ nm. shit *ˈkoaa /ˈkoaː/ adj. deep *ˈkoaaf /ˈkoaːf/ nm. diner *ˈkoaak /ˈkoaːk/ nm. cocktail *ˈkoe /ˈkoe/ nf. eye *ˈkofal /ˈkofal/ v. irrigate *ˈkoffaa /ˈkoffaː/ nm. town *ˈkofiil /ˈkofiːl/ nm. bra *ˈkoflaa /ˈkoflaː/ nf. mug *ˈkoflo /ˈkoflo/ v. book *ˈkofloo /ˈkofloː/ v. meditate *ˈkoi /ˈkoi/ nm. pork *ˈkoii /ˈkoiː/ nf. distance *ˈkoiil /ˈkoiːl/ nf. formula *ˈkoil /ˈkoil/ v. achieve *ˈkojas /ˈkojas/ adv. indeed *ˈkojits /ˈkojiʦ/ nm. chair *ˈkoju /ˈkoju/ nf. allergy *ˈkoka /ˈkoka/ nm. cynic *ˈkokjaak /ˈkokjaːk/ nf. nurse *ˈkokje /ˈkokje/ adv. within *ˈkokjok /ˈkokjok/ nf. spike *ˈkokkee /ˈkokkeː/ adj. narrative *ˈkokkoo /ˈkokkoː/ v. borrow *ˈkokpaa /ˈkokpaː/ nm. aunt *ˈkokpeej /ˈkokpeːj/ nf. bureaucrat *ˈkokpoo /ˈkokpoː/ nm. cabin *ˈkokse /ˈkokse/ nf. name *ˈkokso /ˈkokso/ v. groan *ˈkokuu /ˈkokuː/ adj. intense *ˈkolche /ˈkolʧe/ adj. hostile *ˈkolchoox /ˈkolʧoːx/ nf. tide *ˈkolii /ˈkoliː/ nf. ramp *ˈkolkee /ˈkolkeː/ v. remind *ˈkollaa /ˈkollaː/ nm. bulb *ˈkolle /ˈkolle/ adj. approximate *ˈkoma /ˈkoma/ nm. roster *ˈkombii /ˈkombiː/ nm. clause *ˈkombik /ˈkombik/ v. mandate *ˈkombuu /ˈkombuː/ nm. medicine *ˈkomi /ˈkomi/ v. accept *ˈkomiim /ˈkomiːm/ nf. dispute *ˈkomuum /ˈkomuːm/ nf. courtyard *ˈkongi /ˈkoŋi/ adj. insane *ˈkongii /ˈkoŋiː/ nf. paragraph *ˈkoo /ˈkoo/ nm. look (appearance) *ˈkool /ˈkool/ adj. vigorous *ˈkooom /ˈkooːm/ v. kid *ˈkopa /ˈkopa/ nf. fuse *ˈkopi /ˈkopi/ v. include *ˈkoppi /ˈkoppi/ nf. disaster *ˈkopteex /ˈkopteːx/ nm. echo *ˈkopto /ˈkopto/ nm. flower *ˈkopu /ˈkopu/ nm. oath *ˈkoraj /ˈkoɾaj/ nf. pirate *ˈkorsoo /ˈkoɾsoː/ nf. independence *ˈkosji /ˈkosji/ nf. stride *ˈkosju /ˈkosju/ adj. sober *ˈkosjuu /ˈkosjuː/ v. finish *ˈkosto /ˈkosto/ v. argue *ˈkosu /ˈkosu/ nm. disposition *ˈkosuu /ˈkosuː/ nm. pasta *ˈkota /ˈkota/ v. light *ˈkotax /ˈkotax/ nf. hedge *ˈkotsa /ˈkoʦa/ nm. runway *ˈkotsu /ˈkoʦu/ nm. birth *ˈkou /ˈkou/ nf. parlour *ˈkouu /ˈkouː/ nm. mat *ˈkoxii /ˈkoxiː/ v. hire *ˈle'i /ˈleʔi/ ˈlaʔi adj. pure *ˈle'uus /ˈleʔuːs/ ˈlaʔuːs v. dodge *ˈlea /ˈlea/ nm. door *ˈleaa /ˈleaː/ v. compensate *ˈleaal /ˈleaːl/ nm. rise *ˈleaax /ˈleaːx/ nm. bottom (lowest part) *ˈleam /ˈleam/ nf. angle, corner *ˈlechaj /ˈleʧaj/ nf. oyster *ˈlechi /ˈleʧi/ adj. special *ˈlee /ˈlee/ nf. daughter *ˈleee /ˈleeː/ v. float *ˈleffe /ˈleffe/ nm. lump *ˈlefu /ˈlefu/ adj. direct *ˈlefuu /ˈlefuː/ nf. elk *ˈlei /ˈlei/ nf. fatigue *ˈleii /ˈleiː/ v. sniff *ˈleiil /ˈleiːl/ nf. crack *ˈleji /ˈleji/ v. stop *ˈlejii /ˈlejiː/ v. hurt *ˈleju /ˈleju/ v. rely *ˈlejuu /ˈlejuː/ nf. dentist *ˈleka /ˈleka/ nf. tradition *ˈlekii /ˈlekiː/ nf. stew *ˈlekil /ˈlekil/ v. trick *ˈlekje /ˈlekje/ v. shout *ˈlekjee /ˈlekjeː/ adj. broad *ˈlekjo /ˈlekjo/ v. sail *ˈlekkaa /ˈlekkaː/ v. blend *ˈlekke /ˈlekke/ det. many *ˈlekkee /ˈlekkeː/ adj. chief *ˈlekkoo /ˈlekkoː/ nf. piano *ˈlekkool /ˈlekkoːl/ v. inflict *ˈlekpaa /ˈlekpaː/ adj. corrupt *ˈlekpe /ˈlekpe/ adj. furious *ˈlekpee /ˈlekpeː/ v. recommend *ˈlekpo /ˈlekpo/ adj. vague *ˈlekso /ˈlekso/ nf. structure *ˈlekuu /ˈlekuː/ nf. recognition *ˈlela /ˈlela/ nf. cake *ˈlelchaa /ˈlelʧaː/ conj. when *ˈlelche /ˈlelʧe/ v. settle (land) *ˈlelchee /ˈlelʧeː/ nf. honour *ˈlelchos /ˈlelʧos/ nm. front *ˈlelii /ˈleliː/ v. decay *ˈlelke /ˈlelke/ nm. wine *ˈlelkeek /ˈlelkeːk/ nf. remnant *ˈlellaa /ˈlellaː/ nf. adversary *ˈlello /ˈlello/ nm. patio *ˈlelloo /ˈlelloː/ nf. region *ˈleluu /ˈleluː/ v. remove *ˈlema /ˈlema/ nm. crowd *ˈlemba /ˈlemba/ v. avert *ˈlembak /ˈlembak/ nm. bath *ˈlembu /ˈlembu/ v. spawn *ˈlembuu /ˈlembuː/ nf. comment *ˈlemii /ˈlemiː/ nf. cinnamon *ˈlemu /ˈlemu/ nm. palace *ˈleo /ˈleo/ nf. leaf *ˈleof /ˈleof/ nf. skill *ˈleom /ˈleom/ adj. comic *ˈleoo /ˈleoː/ adj. naval *ˈleool /ˈleoːl/ adj. optical *ˈleoots /ˈleoːʦ/ adj. vulgar *ˈlepiix /ˈlepiːx/ nf. publisher *ˈleppi /ˈleppi/ adj. dire *ˈleppii /ˈleppiː/ nf. rib *ˈleppiij /ˈleppiːj/ nf. elastic *ˈleppu /ˈleppu/ nm. boulder *ˈleppuu /ˈleppuː/ v. rehearse *ˈleptoo /ˈleptoː/ adj. arrogant *ˈleptoos /ˈleptoːs/ v. slash *ˈlera /ˈleɾa/ nm. apparatus *ˈlerii /ˈleɾiː/ nm. glasses *ˈlerij /ˈleɾij/ nf. editor *ˈlerseem /ˈleɾseːm/ adj. keen *ˈlersoo /ˈleɾsoː/ nf. marsh *ˈlesja /ˈlesja/ adj. deadly *ˈlesji /ˈlesji/ adv. often *ˈlesjii /ˈlesjiː/ adj. rare *ˈlestaa /ˈlestaː/ nf. punch *ˈletii /ˈletiː/ nf. modify *ˈletsii /ˈleʦiː/ v. transcend *ˈletsuu /ˈleʦuː/ adv. long *ˈlette /ˈlette/ v. oblige *ˈlettee /ˈletteː/ adj. thin *ˈlettoo /ˈlettoː/ nm. form *ˈletu /ˈletu/ nf. embassy *ˈleu /ˈleu/ v. compete *ˈlexif /ˈlexif/ adj. easy *ˈlexii /ˈlexiː/ nm. frame *ˈlo'i /ˈloʔi/ adj. alternate *ˈlo'uts /ˈloʔuʦ/ nf. offspring *ˈloa /ˈloa/ v. complete *ˈloaa /ˈloaː/ v. contain *ˈloaaj /ˈloaːj/ nm. trade *ˈlocha /ˈloʧa/ nm. circus *ˈlochii /ˈloʧiː/ v. splash *ˈloe /ˈloe/ adj. eager *ˈloee /ˈloeː/ v. pass *ˈloeek /ˈloeːk/ adj. flexible *ˈloek /ˈloek/ nm. quarter *ˈloel /ˈloel/ v. alert *ˈlofa /ˈlofa/ nf. money, coin *ˈloffee /ˈloffeː/ v. allege *ˈloffef /ˈloffef/ nf. solo *ˈlofii /ˈlofiː/ conj. after *ˈlofuu /ˈlofuː/ v. head *ˈloii /ˈloiː/ adv. off *ˈloiif /ˈloiːf/ nm. art *ˈloiik /ˈloiːk/ nf. harbour *ˈloim /ˈloim/ nm. coffin *ˈloix /ˈloix/ nf. ammunition *ˈlojiits /ˈlojiːʦ/ nm. company *ˈlojits /ˈlojiʦ/ v. kiss; v. embrace *ˈlojuts /ˈlojuʦ/ v. manipulate *ˈlojuu /ˈlojuː/ nf. niche *ˈlokal /ˈlokal/ nf. bark (of tree) *ˈlokjaa /ˈlokjaː/ nm. month *ˈlokje /ˈlokje/ nf. joy *ˈlokjee /ˈlokjeː/ nf. grave *ˈlokkee /ˈlokkeː/ v. deposit *ˈlokkoo /ˈlokkoː/ nf. wing *ˈlokpaa /ˈlokpaː/ nm. magic *ˈlokse /ˈlokse/ nf. voucher *ˈloksooj /ˈloksoːj/ nf. mystery *ˈloku /ˈloku/ adj. sufficient *ˈlolaj /ˈlolaj/ nf. boost *ˈlolche /ˈlolʧe/ adj. wise *ˈlolchots /ˈlolʧoʦ/ v. lodge *ˈloli /ˈloli/ nm. stall *ˈlolkaaf /ˈlolkaːf/ nm. molecule *ˈlolkoo /ˈlolkoː/ v. run *ˈlollef /ˈlollef/ adj. amazing *ˈlolu /ˈlolu/ v. contrast *ˈloluu /ˈloluː/ v. aspire *ˈlomba /ˈlomba/ nm. fish *ˈlombi /ˈlombi/ nm. end *ˈlombik /ˈlombik/ nf. stool *ˈlombu /ˈlombu/ v. pause *ˈlomu /ˈlomu/ nm. clan *ˈlongi /ˈloŋi/ nf. plant *ˈloo /ˈloo/ v. deduce *ˈlool /ˈlool/ nm. lesbian *ˈlooo /ˈlooː/ nm. male *ˈlopa /ˈlopa/ nm. flash *ˈlopii /ˈlopiː/ nf. west *ˈlopiis /ˈlopiːs/ nf. match *ˈloppuu /ˈloppuː/ adj. important *ˈloptaa /ˈloptaː/ v. wonder *ˈlopte /ˈlopte/ nf. island *ˈloptee /ˈlopteː/ nm. show *ˈloptoo /ˈloptoː/ nm. lust *ˈlopus /ˈlopus/ v. possess *ˈlopuux /ˈlopuːx/ adv. etcetera *ˈlorii /ˈloɾiː/ v. liberate *ˈloriij /ˈloɾiːj/ nf. doctor *ˈlorsaam /ˈloɾsaːm/ adj. spontaneous *ˈlorseem /ˈloɾseːm/ nm. fungus *ˈlorso /ˈloɾso/ nm. research *ˈloru /ˈloɾu/ v. stalk *ˈlosa /ˈlosa/ v. haunt *ˈlosii /ˈlosiː/ ˈloʃiː nf. reversal *ˈlosji /ˈlosji/ v. massage *ˈlosjii /ˈlosjiː/ nf. module *ˈlosjuu /ˈlosjuː/ conj. whether *ˈlostee /ˈlosteː/ nf. oven *ˈlostets /ˈlosteʦ/ v. bow *ˈlosto /ˈlosto/ v. terminate *ˈlostoots /ˈlostoːʦ/ nm. sport *ˈlosuu /ˈlosuː/ v. squint *ˈlota /ˈlota/ nf. note *ˈlotii /ˈlotiː/ v. scream *ˈlotsuu /ˈloʦuː/ adj. luxury *ˈlotto /ˈlotto/ nf. compassion *ˈlottoo /ˈlottoː/ nm. joint *ˈlotu /ˈlotu/ nm. advertisement *ˈlou /ˈlou/ nf. land, ground *ˈloul /ˈloul/ nm. desert *ˈlouuf /ˈlouːf/ v. harm *ˈloxii /ˈloxiː/ nf. delegate *ˈmaa'a /ˈmaːʔa/ v. neglect *ˈmaa'i /ˈmaːʔi/ nm. velocity *ˈmaa'uu /ˈmaːʔuː/ nm. umbrella *ˈmaaa /ˈmaːa/ v. conspire *ˈmaaaa /ˈmaːaː/ adj. reluctant *ˈmaaaaf /ˈmaːaːf/ v. tackle *ˈmaacha /ˈmaːʧa/ nm. sickness *ˈmaachi /ˈmaːʧi/ adj. triple *ˈmaachii /ˈmaːʧiː/ nm. bench *ˈmaachu /ˈmaːʧu/ v. invent *ˈmaae /ˈmaːe/ v. cruise *ˈmaaee /ˈmaːeː/ v. carry *ˈmaaeek /ˈmaːeːk/ adj. rugged *ˈmaafa /ˈmaːfa/ nm. foliage *ˈmaaffaa /ˈmaːffaː/ nm. litigation *ˈmaafle /ˈmaːfle/ nm. specimen *ˈmaafloo /ˈmaːfloː/ adv. tonight *ˈmaafu /ˈmaːfu/ nf. unity *ˈmaai /ˈmaːi/ nf. coal *ˈmaaii /ˈmaːiː/ nf. document *ˈmaajii /ˈmaːjiː/ nf. fringe *ˈmaajits /ˈmaːjiʦ/ nf. candle *ˈmaaju /ˈmaːju/ v. hate *ˈmaakii /ˈmaːkiː/ adj. general *ˈmaakil /ˈmaːkil/ nm. clay *ˈmaakje /ˈmaːkje/ nf. eclipse *ˈmaakjee /ˈmaːkjeː/ nf. rank (position) *ˈmaakjek /ˈmaːkjek/ nf. thumb *ˈmaakjo /ˈmaːkjo/ adj. popular *ˈmaakke /ˈmaːkke/ nm. reception (of office or hotel) *ˈmaakkee /ˈmaːkkeː/ nm. absence *ˈmaakpee /ˈmaːkpeː/ adj. sturdy *ˈmaaksee /ˈmaːkseː/ v. forgive *ˈmaakseej /ˈmaːkseːj/ v. multiply *ˈmaakso /ˈmaːkso/ nm. dress *ˈmaaksoo /ˈmaːksoː/ nf. champion *ˈmaaku /ˈmaːku/ v. lend *ˈmaakuul /ˈmaːkuːl/ prep. out *ˈmaalchoo /ˈmaːlʧoː/ v. edit *ˈmaalchoos /ˈmaːlʧoːs/ nf. paradox *ˈmaali /ˈmaːli/ adj. shiny *ˈmaalke /ˈmaːlke/ nf. therapy *ˈmaalkok /ˈmaːlkok/ nm. grass *ˈmaalkoo /ˈmaːlkoː/ nm. coconut *ˈmaallaa /ˈmaːllaː/ nm. faith *ˈmaallee /ˈmaːlleː/ v. ignite *ˈmaallo /ˈmaːllo/ v. incorporate *ˈmaalloo /ˈmaːlloː/ v. frown *ˈmaamba /ˈmaːmba/ v. hiss *ˈmaambi /ˈmaːmbi/ nf. courtesy *ˈmaambik /ˈmaːmbik/ nm. vase *ˈmaami /ˈmaːmi/ nf. tire *ˈmaamiim /ˈmaːmiːm/ v. populate *ˈmaamu /ˈmaːmu/ nm. dungeon *ˈmaamum /ˈmaːmum/ nm. apron *ˈmaao /ˈmaːo/ nm. affection *ˈmaaoo /ˈmaːoː/ adj. complex *ˈmaaoom /ˈmaːoːm/ adj. obesie *ˈmaaots /ˈmaːoʦ/ nm. fountain *ˈmaapis /ˈmaːpis/ nf. scout *ˈmaappuu /ˈmaːppuː/ nf. dice *ˈmaapte /ˈmaːpte/ v. generate *ˈmaapto /ˈmaːpto/ adj. cruel *ˈmaaptoo /ˈmaːptoː/ nm. ball; adj. round *ˈmaapu /ˈmaːpu/ nf. waiter *ˈmaarii /ˈmaːɾiː/ nf. tribute *ˈmaarsaa /ˈmaːɾsaː/ nf. repetition *ˈmaarse /ˈmaːɾse/ adj. consistent *ˈmaarsee /ˈmaːɾseː/ nm. rake *ˈmaarsem /ˈmaːɾsem/ v. indulge *ˈmaarso /ˈmaːɾso/ v. squat *ˈmaarsom /ˈmaːɾsom/ nf. downtown (commercial area of city) *ˈmaaruu /ˈmaːɾuː/ adj. accurate *ˈmaasa /ˈmaːsa/ prep. according *ˈmaasif /ˈmaːsif/ ˈmaːʃif nf. administration *ˈmaasii /ˈmaːsiː/ ˈmaːʃiː nf. valley *ˈmaasji /ˈmaːsji/ nf. grill *ˈmaasjuu /ˈmaːsjuː/ nm. rope *ˈmaaste /ˈmaːste/ neg. not; interj. no *ˈmaastee /ˈmaːsteː/ c. albeit *ˈmaastees /ˈmaːsteːs/ nf. human *ˈmaastoo /ˈmaːstoː/ nf. destination *ˈmaasu /ˈmaːsu/ adj. remarkable *ˈmaati /ˈmaːti/ v. block *ˈmaatii /ˈmaːtiː/ pron. plenty *ˈmaatsi /ˈmaːʦi/ nf. mob *ˈmaattaa /ˈmaːttaː/ adj. marine *ˈmaatto /ˈmaːtto/ nf. garbage, trash *ˈmaattoo /ˈmaːttoː/ v. pave *ˈmaattoox /ˈmaːttoːx/ adj. past *ˈmaau /ˈmaːu/ pron. anyone *ˈmaaum /ˈmaːum/ nf. sound *ˈmaauu /ˈmaːuː/ v. tangle *ˈmaaxa /ˈmaːxa/ adj. various *ˈmaaxu /ˈmaːxu/ nf. writer *ˈngee'i /ˈŋeːʔi/ adj. wrong *ˈngee'ii /ˈŋeːʔiː/ nf. master *ˈngeeaa /ˈŋeːaː/ v. gather *ˈngeeaak /ˈŋeːaːk/ v. dig *ˈngeeaam /ˈŋeːaːm/ adj. critical *ˈngeechuu /ˈŋeːʧuː/ v. bolster *ˈngeee /ˈŋeːe/ v. think *ˈngeeee /ˈŋeːeː/ nm. athlete *ˈngeees /ˈŋeːes/ nf. hug *ˈngeeffee /ˈŋeːffeː/ v. ponder *ˈngeeffo /ˈŋeːffo/ v. suggest *ˈngeeflee /ˈŋeːfleː/ v. confront *ˈngeeflo /ˈŋeːflo/ v. amuse *ˈngeefloo /ˈŋeːfloː/ num. eight *ˈngeeii /ˈŋeːiː/ v. march *ˈngeeiix /ˈŋeːiːx/ nf. altitude *ˈngeeil /ˈŋeːil/ nm. loser *ˈngeeju /ˈŋeːju/ v. fire *ˈngeeki /ˈŋeːki/ nm. hue *ˈngeekii /ˈŋeːkiː/ nm. bait *ˈngeekjo /ˈŋeːkjo/ adj. portable *ˈngeekjoo /ˈŋeːkjoː/ adv. course *ˈngeekkaa /ˈŋeːkkaː/ nf. member *ˈngeekke /ˈŋeːkke/ v. torture *ˈngeekko /ˈŋeːkko/ nm. motif *ˈngeekpe /ˈŋeːkpe/ nm. sediment *ˈngeeksaa /ˈŋeːksaː/ v. prevent *ˈngeekse /ˈŋeːkse/ nf. textile *ˈngeekso /ˈŋeːkso/ nf. disgust *ˈngeelchaa /ˈŋeːlʧaː/ v. act *ˈngeelchees /ˈŋeːlʧeːs/ v. restrain *ˈngeelches /ˈŋeːlʧes/ adj. fake *ˈngeeli /ˈŋeːli/ v. start, begin *ˈngeelii /ˈŋeːliː/ v. scrape *ˈngeelkoo /ˈŋeːlkoː/ adj. delicious *ˈngeello /ˈŋeːllo/ adv. sudden *ˈngeeluu /ˈŋeːluː/ nm. store *ˈngeema /ˈŋeːma/ nm. beach *ˈngeembuu /ˈŋeːmbuː/ nm. tomb *ˈngeemi /ˈŋeːmi/ v. jerk *ˈngeeo /ˈŋeːo/ adv. then *ˈngeeol /ˈŋeːol/ adv. somehow *ˈngeeoo /ˈŋeːoː/ nm. nephew *ˈngeeox /ˈŋeːox/ nm. fruit *ˈngeepi /ˈŋeːpi/ adj. rigorous *ˈngeeri /ˈŋeːɾi/ v. accomplish *ˈngeerii /ˈŋeːɾiː/ nf. zoo *ˈngeerij /ˈŋeːɾij/ v. wrap *ˈngeersaa /ˈŋeːɾsaː/ adj. perfect *ˈngeerso /ˈŋeːɾso/ adv. merely *ˈngeesak /ˈŋeːsak/ v. sign *ˈngeesji /ˈŋeːsji/ nm. treat *ˈngeesjii /ˈŋeːsjiː/ adv. aside *ˈngeesju /ˈŋeːsju/ nf. stage *ˈngeestaats /ˈŋeːstaːʦ/ nf. landlord *ˈngeeste /ˈŋeːste/ nf. toast *ˈngeestoo /ˈŋeːstoː/ adv. somewhere *ˈngeesu /ˈŋeːsu/ nf. lounge *ˈngeesuu /ˈŋeːsuː/ nf. article *ˈngeetsa /ˈŋeːʦa/ adj. municipal *ˈngeetsii /ˈŋeːʦiː/ nm. tear *ˈngeette /ˈŋeːtte/ nf. wilderness *ˈngeettex /ˈŋeːttex/ pron. somebody *ˈngeetto /ˈŋeːtto/ v. hold *ˈngeettoo /ˈŋeːttoː/ nf. recession *ˈngeetu /ˈŋeːtu/ nf. smoke, dust *ˈngeeu /ˈŋeːu/ nm. bat (club) *ˈngeeum /ˈŋeːum/ nf. sewage *ˈngeeus /ˈŋeːus/ v. emphasise *ˈngeeuu /ˈŋeːuː/ v. chase *ˈngeexii /ˈŋeːxiː/ nf. employer *ˈngeexu /ˈŋeːxu/ adj. extinct *ˈngoo'a /ˈŋoːʔa/ v. dial *ˈngoo'ii /ˈŋoːʔiː/ nm. yacht *ˈngoo'uuts /ˈŋoːʔuːʦ/ nm. vent *ˈngooa /ˈŋoːa/ nm. knot *ˈngooaa /ˈŋoːaː/ v. decide *ˈngooaaf /ˈŋoːaːf/ nm. coin *ˈngoochi /ˈŋoːʧi/ nm. strategy *ˈngoochuj /ˈŋoːʧuj/ adj. confidential *ˈngoochuu /ˈŋoːʧuː/ adj. strange *ˈngooe /ˈŋoːe/ v. overlook *ˈngooee /ˈŋoːeː/ v. inquire *ˈngooffaaf /ˈŋoːffaːf/ nm. sock *ˈngooffe /ˈŋoːffe/ v. separate *ˈngooffo /ˈŋoːffo/ nm. tusk *ˈngoofle /ˈŋoːfle/ nm. notebook *ˈngooflo /ˈŋoːflo/ nf. prototype *ˈngoofu /ˈŋoːfu/ v. sketch *ˈngoofuu /ˈŋoːfuː/ nm. tin *ˈngooi /ˈŋoːi/ nf. security *ˈngooii /ˈŋoːiː/ v. control *ˈngooji /ˈŋoːji/ nf. competition *ˈngooju /ˈŋoːju/ v. may *ˈngooka /ˈŋoːka/ v. bust *ˈngookje /ˈŋoːkje/ v. postpone *ˈngookkaa /ˈŋoːkkaː/ nm. astronomy *ˈngookke /ˈŋoːkke/ v. astonish *ˈngookko /ˈŋoːkko/ v. shine *ˈngookpaa /ˈŋoːkpaː/ nf. cone *ˈngookuu /ˈŋoːkuː/ v. confuse *ˈngoolcho /ˈŋoːlʧo/ nm. bacteria *ˈngoolchoots /ˈŋoːlʧoːʦ/ conj. not *ˈngoolke /ˈŋoːlke/ v. disrupt *ˈngoollee /ˈŋoːlleː/ nf. bear *ˈngoollo /ˈŋoːllo/ adj. proud *ˈngooluu /ˈŋoːluː/ adj. whole *ˈngoombu /ˈŋoːmbu/ nm. pact *ˈngoomuu /ˈŋoːmuː/ nf. topic *ˈngoonga /ˈŋoːŋa/ adj. best *ˈngoongu /ˈŋoːŋu/ nf. religion *ˈngooo /ˈŋoːo/ v. suck *ˈngoooo /ˈŋoːoː/ nf. eyeball *ˈngoopi /ˈŋoːpi/ adj. upset *ˈngooppa /ˈŋoːppa/ adj. suspicious *ˈngooppi /ˈŋoːppi/ nm. flag *ˈngooppii /ˈŋoːppiː/ v. row *ˈngooppu /ˈŋoːppu/ v. pollute *ˈngooptaa /ˈŋoːptaː/ adj. swift *ˈngoopte /ˈŋoːpte/ v. foster *ˈngoori /ˈŋoːɾi/ nf. underwear *ˈngoorsaa /ˈŋoːɾsaː/ v. throw *ˈngoorsee /ˈŋoːɾseː/ v. anticipate *ˈngoorsom /ˈŋoːɾsom/ v. refuse *ˈngoorsoo /ˈŋoːɾsoː/ v. conquer *ˈngooruu /ˈŋoːɾuː/ v. pity *ˈngoosa /ˈŋoːsa/ nm. shack *ˈngoosi /ˈŋoːsi/ ˈŋoːʃi v. bond *ˈngoosji /ˈŋoːsji/ nf. maid *ˈngoosjuu /ˈŋoːsjuː/ nm. dairy *ˈngoota /ˈŋoːta/ nf. hull *ˈngootsi /ˈŋoːʦi/ v. understand *ˈngoottee /ˈŋoːtteː/ v. comprehend *ˈngootu /ˈŋoːtu/ nm. merit *ˈngootuu /ˈŋoːtuː/ prep. plus *ˈngoou /ˈŋoːu/ nf. champagne *ˈngoouu /ˈŋoːuː/ v. stare *ˈngoouuf /ˈŋoːuːf/ nm. cellar *ˈngooxii /ˈŋoːxiː/ nf. wax *ˈngooxu /ˈŋoːxu/ nm. quantum *ˈngooxuu /ˈŋoːxuː/ nf. balcony *ˈo'a /ˈoʔa/ v. sew *ˈo'as /ˈoʔas/ v. sustain *ˈo'u /ˈoʔu/ adj. earnest *ˈoa /ˈoa/ num. two *ˈoaa /ˈoaː/ v. steal *ˈoaaf /ˈoaːf/ adj. basic *ˈoaas /ˈoaːs/ v. rotate *ˈoaats /ˈoaːʦ/ v. hum *ˈoaax /ˈoaːx/ adv. anymore *ˈoak /ˈoak/ v. perceive *ˈoal /ˈoal/ v. denounce *ˈochi /ˈoʧi/ nf. meal *ˈochiij /ˈoʧiːj/ nm. target *ˈochu /ˈoʧu/ v. dismiss *ˈoe /ˈoe/ nf. witch *ˈoee /ˈoeː/ nf. alphabet *ˈoeel /ˈoeːl/ nf. shrub *ˈoeem /ˈoeːm/ v. qualify *ˈoffaa /ˈoffaː/ nm. gravel *ˈoffee /ˈoffeː/ nm. succession *ˈoffo /ˈoffo/ adj. vertical *ˈoffoo /ˈoffoː/ adj. nasty *ˈofi /ˈofi/ nm. premiere *ˈofii /ˈofiː/ adv. sometimes *ˈoflaa /ˈoflaː/ nm. diamond *ˈoflee /ˈofleː/ v. inspect *ˈoflo /ˈoflo/ nf. dragon *ˈofloo /ˈofloː/ v. measure *ˈoful /ˈoful/ nf. ancestor, forefather *ˈofuu /ˈofuː/ v. illustrate *ˈoi /ˈoi/ adv. furthermore *ˈoif /ˈoif/ nf. excuse *ˈoii /ˈoiː/ v. divide *ˈoiif /ˈoiːf/ v. crash *ˈoiil /ˈoiːl/ v. arm *ˈoja /ˈoja/ v. play *ˈojits /ˈojiʦ/ nf. justice *ˈojuts /ˈojuʦ/ adj. autonomous *ˈokal /ˈokal/ v. startle *ˈoki /ˈoki/ nf. purpose *ˈokjaa /ˈokjaː/ adv. later *ˈokjee /ˈokjeː/ nm. transplant *ˈokjek /ˈokjek/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *ˈokjo /ˈokjo/ nm. orphan *ˈokjok /ˈokjok/ nf. spoon *ˈokjook /ˈokjoːk/ nf. kidney *ˈokke /ˈokke/ nf. war *ˈokko /ˈokko/ nf. nerve *ˈokkoo /ˈokkoː/ v. pluck *ˈokpe /ˈokpe/ v. operate *ˈokpee /ˈokpeː/ nf. cell *ˈokpeej /ˈokpeːj/ nm. nucleus *ˈokpoj /ˈokpoj/ nm. diplomacy *ˈokpooj /ˈokpoːj/ adv. lately *ˈoksaa /ˈoksaː/ v. dissolve *ˈokse /ˈokse/ v. nurture *ˈoksee /ˈokseː/ nf. paste *ˈokso /ˈokso/ nm. text *ˈoksoj /ˈoksoj/ adj. ready *ˈokul /ˈokul/ nm. owl *ˈola /ˈola/ v. insult *ˈolchee /ˈolʧeː/ nf. scope *ˈolcho /ˈolʧo/ adj. empirical *ˈolchoo /ˈolʧoː/ v. bother *ˈolii /ˈoliː/ nm. rifle *ˈolkaa /ˈolkaː/ nf. gravity *ˈolke /ˈolke/ v. stain *ˈolkee /ˈolkeː/ nf. illusion *ˈolkok /ˈolkok/ v. marry *ˈolkoo /ˈolkoː/ nm. parcel *ˈollaa /ˈollaː/ v. inhabit *ˈollo /ˈollo/ adj. dumb *ˈoluuj /ˈoluːj/ nm. comedy *ˈoma /ˈoma/ adv. meanwhile *ˈombi /ˈombi/ nm. breakthrough *ˈombii /ˈombiː/ nm. joke *ˈombik /ˈombik/ nm. committee *ˈomi /ˈomi/ v. stay, remain *ˈomii /ˈomiː/ nm. analogy *ˈonga /ˈoŋa/ nm. sympathy *ˈongil /ˈoŋil/ nm. berry *ˈongu /ˈoŋu/ adj. worthy *ˈongul /ˈoŋul/ nf. regression *ˈonguu /ˈoŋuː/ adj. casual *ˈonguul /ˈoŋuːl/ nm. skeptic *ˈoo /ˈoo/ nm. state *ˈoo'is /ˈoːʔis/ adj. pregnant *ˈoo'uu /ˈoːʔuː/ nf. flow *ˈooa /ˈoːa/ adv. really *ˈooaa /ˈoːaː/ adv. over *ˈooaak /ˈoːaːk/ nf. century *ˈooaax /ˈoːaːx/ nm. carriage *ˈooam /ˈoːam/ nf. streak *ˈooas /ˈoːas/ nf. voyage *ˈoochiij /ˈoːʧiːj/ nm. order *ˈoochij /ˈoːʧij/ nf. business *ˈoochu /ˈoːʧu/ v. sneak *ˈooe /ˈoːe/ nf. others *ˈooee /ˈoːeː/ nf. court *ˈooeek /ˈoːeːk/ nf. tour *ˈooex /ˈoːex/ nm. wrinkle *ˈooffee /ˈoːffeː/ adj. clever *ˈooffef /ˈoːffef/ v. stab *ˈooffo /ˈoːffo/ nm. tee *ˈooffoo /ˈoːffoː/ nm. heritage *ˈooffoof /ˈoːffoːf/ v. scan *ˈoofii /ˈoːfiː/ nm. fossil *ˈooflee /ˈoːfleː/ nm. ivory *ˈoofloo /ˈoːfloː/ adj. fierce *ˈoofu /ˈoːfu/ nf. artery *ˈooi /ˈoːi/ adj. custom *ˈooii /ˈoːiː/ nf. energy *ˈooji /ˈoːji/ v. deem *ˈoojii /ˈoːjiː/ nf. kit *ˈooju /ˈoːju/ nf. geography *ˈooka /ˈoːka/ nm. cove *ˈooki /ˈoːki/ v. congregate *ˈookjaa /ˈoːkjaː/ nm. picture *ˈookjee /ˈoːkjeː/ pron. everybody *ˈookjoo /ˈoːkjoː/ nm. package *ˈookke /ˈoːkke/ nm. circle *ˈookko /ˈoːkko/ nf. fly *ˈookkoo /ˈoːkkoː/ nf. butter *ˈookpe /ˈoːkpe/ nm. storm *ˈookpee /ˈoːkpeː/ v. direct *ˈookpoo /ˈoːkpoː/ nm. play (stage play) *ˈooksaa /ˈoːksaː/ v. rape *ˈooksaaj /ˈoːksaːj/ nf. canoe *ˈookse /ˈoːkse/ nm. breeze *ˈooksee /ˈoːkseː/ nf. adventure *ˈooku /ˈoːku/ nf. verse *ˈoola /ˈoːla/ nm. banner *ˈoolchaax /ˈoːlʧaːx/ adj. classic *ˈoolcheex /ˈoːlʧeːx/ num. million *ˈoolches /ˈoːlʧes/ nm. coral *ˈoolchos /ˈoːlʧos/ v. sprout *ˈooli /ˈoːli/ nf. shelf *ˈoolkaaf /ˈoːlkaːf/ nm. integrity *ˈoolke /ˈoːlke/ nf. atmosphere *ˈoolkeef /ˈoːlkeːf/ v. murmur *ˈoolkef /ˈoːlkef/ v. imply *ˈoolko /ˈoːlko/ nm. lion *ˈoolkoo /ˈoːlkoː/ adj. reverse *ˈoolkook /ˈoːlkoːk/ nf. flavour *ˈoollaa /ˈoːllaː/ nf. organisation *ˈoolle /ˈoːlle/ v. impair *ˈoolleef /ˈoːlleːf/ nf. sanctuary *ˈoollo /ˈoːllo/ v. batter *ˈoolloo /ˈoːlloː/ nf. lipstick *ˈoolu /ˈoːlu/ nm. biscuit *ˈoomba /ˈoːmba/ nf. gown *ˈoombi /ˈoːmbi/ nf. essence *ˈoombii /ˈoːmbiː/ nf. linguistics *ˈoombu /ˈoːmbu/ nm. code *ˈoombuu /ˈoːmbuː/ nm. tiger *ˈoomi /ˈoːmi/ adj. middle *ˈoomii /ˈoːmiː/ v. graduate *ˈoomu /ˈoːmu/ v. manage *ˈoomuu /ˈoːmuː/ v. relate *ˈoonga /ˈoːŋa/ v. pinch *ˈoongal /ˈoːŋal/ nm. terror *ˈoongi /ˈoːŋi/ adj. immune *ˈoongii /ˈoːŋiː/ nm. idiot *ˈoongu /ˈoːŋu/ v. slip *ˈoonguu /ˈoːŋuː/ v. vary *ˈoonguul /ˈoːŋuːl/ adj. qualitative *ˈooo /ˈooː/ nm. manager *ˈooo /ˈoːo/ nf. game *ˈooof /ˈoːof/ nm. vanilla *ˈoool /ˈooːl/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *ˈoool /ˈoːol/ nf. one *ˈoooo /ˈoːoː/ adj. main *ˈoooots /ˈoːoːʦ/ nm. compound *ˈoopa /ˈoːpa/ nf. chest *ˈoopi /ˈoːpi/ nf. boss *ˈoopii /ˈoːpiː/ nf. rubbish *ˈooppi /ˈoːppi/ nm. tool *ˈooppij /ˈoːppij/ nf. navy *ˈooppuu /ˈoːppuː/ nm. hag (old woman) *ˈoopte /ˈoːpte/ v. refine *ˈooptees /ˈoːpteːs/ v. stamp *ˈooptoo /ˈoːptoː/ v. join *ˈooptoos /ˈoːptoːs/ v. elect *ˈoopu /ˈoːpu/ adj. sleek *ˈoopuu /ˈoːpuː/ nf. lower class *ˈoora /ˈoːɾa/ adv. both *ˈoori /ˈoːɾi/ adj. difficult *ˈoorii /ˈoːɾiː/ nm. tray *ˈoorsee /ˈoːɾseː/ v. negotiate *ˈoorsem /ˈoːɾsem/ nf. room (of house) *ˈoorso /ˈoːɾso/ v. abandon *ˈoorsom /ˈoːɾsom/ nf. lobster *ˈoorsoo /ˈoːɾsoː/ nf. station *ˈoosi /ˈoːsi/ ˈoːʃi nm. princess *ˈoosif /ˈoːsif/ ˈoːʃif v. receive *ˈoosii /ˈoːsiː/ ˈoːʃiː nm. beast *ˈoosji /ˈoːsji/ nf. defect *ˈoosjii /ˈoːsjiː/ nm. shame *ˈoosju /ˈoːsju/ v. crush, grind *ˈoostee /ˈoːsteː/ nm. puppet *ˈoosteets /ˈoːsteːʦ/ adj. likely *ˈoosto /ˈoːsto/ nf. ensemble *ˈoostoo /ˈoːstoː/ nf. resolution *ˈoostoots /ˈoːstoːʦ/ v. employ *ˈoostots /ˈoːstoʦ/ v. discourage *ˈoosu /ˈoːsu/ nf. default *ˈoosuu /ˈoːsuː/ nf. puddle *ˈoosuuk /ˈoːsuːk/ adj. wonderful *ˈoots /ˈooʦ/ nm. nature *ˈootsa /ˈoːʦa/ nm. inn *ˈootsi /ˈoːʦi/ nm. giant *ˈootsii /ˈoːʦiː/ v. might *ˈootsuu /ˈoːʦuː/ adv. else *ˈoottaa /ˈoːttaː/ nf. skull *ˈoottaax /ˈoːttaːx/ nf. stitch *ˈootte /ˈoːtte/ adj. domestic *ˈoottee /ˈoːtteː/ conj. but *ˈootto /ˈoːtto/ nf. hurdle *ˈoottoo /ˈoːttoː/ nf. peach *ˈoottox /ˈoːttox/ nf. media *ˈootu /ˈoːtu/ det. former *ˈootum /ˈoːtum/ nf. enrollment *ˈootuum /ˈoːtuːm/ v. shudder *ˈoou /ˈoːu/ adv. little *ˈooul /ˈoːul/ nm. dome *ˈoouu /ˈoːuː/ v. erase *ˈoouuf /ˈoːuːf/ nm. adolescent *ˈooxa /ˈoːxa/ nf. oasis *ˈooxii /ˈoːxiː/ adj. dim *ˈooxu /ˈoːxu/ v. wear *ˈooxuu /ˈoːxuː/ v. tease *ˈopi /ˈopi/ nm. paper *ˈopii /ˈopiː/ nf. parsley *ˈoppa /ˈoppa/ nf. spider *ˈoppi /ˈoppi/ v. rock (move back and forth) *ˈoppu /ˈoppu/ nm. label *ˈoppuu /ˈoppuː/ nm. home *ˈoptaas /ˈoptaːs/ nf. spectrum *ˈopte /ˈopte/ nf. necklace *ˈoptee /ˈopteː/ nf. nut *ˈopteets /ˈopteːʦ/ v. haggle *ˈoptex /ˈoptex/ v. prosecute *ˈoptos /ˈoptos/ nm. race (ethnicity) *ˈoptox /ˈoptox/ nm. haven *ˈopu /ˈopu/ prep. in *ˈori /ˈoɾi/ nf. turf *ˈorsaa /ˈoɾsaː/ art. every *ˈorsoo /ˈoɾsoː/ nf. leisure *ˈorsoom /ˈoɾsoːm/ nm. brother *ˈosa /ˈosa/ nm. feast *ˈosi /ˈosi/ ˈoʃi nf. motor *ˈosiik /ˈosiːk/ ˈoʃiːk adj. dark *ˈosja /ˈosja/ nm. interview *ˈosji /ˈosji/ adj. adverse *ˈosju /ˈosju/ v. step *ˈosjuu /ˈosjuː/ nm. fairy *ˈoste /ˈoste/ v. state *ˈostoo /ˈostoː/ nf. romance *ˈostots /ˈostoʦ/ v. analyse *ˈosu /ˈosu/ nm. ink *ˈosuu /ˈosuː/ adv. back *ˈota /ˈota/ adj. boring *ˈotsi /ˈoʦi/ nm. supervisor *ˈotsu /ˈoʦu/ num. six *ˈotsuu /ˈoʦuː/ nf. umbrella *ˈottaa /ˈottaː/ nf. lease *ˈotte /ˈotte/ v. destroy *ˈottee /ˈotteː/ nm. box *ˈotto /ˈotto/ nm. stake *ˈottoo /ˈottoː/ nm. keeper *ˈotu /ˈotu/ v. lean *ˈotuu /ˈotuː/ nf. torso *ˈou /ˈou/ adj. dry *ˈoul /ˈoul/ v. rinse *ˈouu /ˈouː/ adv. early *ˈouuf /ˈouːf/ nf. interior *ˈouuk /ˈouːk/ v. tie *ˈouul /ˈouːl/ nm. property *ˈoxa /ˈoxa/ nm. prospect *ˈoxu /ˈoxu/ v. elevate *ˈoxuf /ˈoxuf/ det. few *ˈoxuu /ˈoxuː/ prep. from *ˈpaa'ats /ˈpaːʔaʦ/ v. evolve *ˈpaa'iits /ˈpaːʔiːʦ/ nm. risk *ˈpaa'is /ˈpaːʔis/ nf. lettuce *ˈpaaa /ˈpaːa/ nf. fashion *ˈpaaaa /ˈpaːaː/ nm. venue *ˈpaaaaf /ˈpaːaːf/ nm. feat *ˈpaachuu /ˈpaːʧuː/ nm. alumnus *ˈpaae /ˈpaːe/ v. require *ˈpaaee /ˈpaːeː/ nf. specialty *ˈpaaeel /ˈpaːeːl/ nf. avenue *ˈpaael /ˈpaːel/ nm. array *ˈpaaets /ˈpaːeʦ/ v. compile *ˈpaaffaa /ˈpaːffaː/ adj. convenient *ˈpaaffe /ˈpaːffe/ v. fry *ˈpaaffo /ˈpaːffo/ adj. firm *ˈpaafil /ˈpaːfil/ v. charm *ˈpaafle /ˈpaːfle/ nm. effect *ˈpaafloo /ˈpaːfloː/ adj. entire *ˈpaai /ˈpaːi/ adj. orthodox *ˈpaaii /ˈpaːiː/ prep. along *ˈpaaiil /ˈpaːiːl/ nf. progress *ˈpaajats /ˈpaːjaʦ/ nf. prophet *ˈpaajuts /ˈpaːjuʦ/ nm. team *ˈpaaki /ˈpaːki/ nf. olive *ˈpaakii /ˈpaːkiː/ nf. intervention *ˈpaakkaa /ˈpaːkkaː/ nf. ass *ˈpaakpaa /ˈpaːkpaː/ nf. cuff *ˈpaakpe /ˈpaːkpe/ v. continue *ˈpaakpo /ˈpaːkpo/ nf. speed *ˈpaakpoj /ˈpaːkpoj/ adj. hot, hot (attractive) *ˈpaakse /ˈpaːkse/ nf. electricity *ˈpaalcho /ˈpaːlʧo/ adj. juvenile *ˈpaalchoos /ˈpaːlʧoːs/ nf. cavity *ˈpaali /ˈpaːli/ nm. shrimp *ˈpaalkaa /ˈpaːlkaː/ nm. highlight *ˈpaalkeef /ˈpaːlkeːf/ v. crouch *ˈpaalko /ˈpaːlko/ nf. shrub *ˈpaallo /ˈpaːllo/ nf. string *ˈpaalu /ˈpaːlu/ v. disclose *ˈpaambak /ˈpaːmbak/ nm. girl, girlfriend *ˈpaambi /ˈpaːmbi/ v. drain *ˈpaambiik /ˈpaːmbiːk/ nm. allocation *ˈpaambu /ˈpaːmbu/ nm. flour *ˈpaambuuk /ˈpaːmbuːk/ nm. accessory *ˈpaamii /ˈpaːmiː/ nm. entry *ˈpaangi /ˈpaːŋi/ adj. bleak *ˈpaangil /ˈpaːŋil/ v. roll *ˈpaanguu /ˈpaːŋuː/ adj. fragile *ˈpaao /ˈpaːo/ det. enough *ˈpaaoo /ˈpaːoː/ nm. curve *ˈpaaoof /ˈpaːoːf/ nm. lamb *ˈpaaox /ˈpaːox/ adj. weak *ˈpaapa /ˈpaːpa/ nf. mustard *ˈpaapas /ˈpaːpas/ nf. throat *ˈpaaptes /ˈpaːptes/ adj. bizarre *ˈpaaptex /ˈpaːptex/ nm. twilight *ˈpaara /ˈpaːɾa/ prep. versus *ˈpaaraj /ˈpaːɾaj/ nf. dictionary *ˈpaarsaa /ˈpaːɾsaː/ adj. ripe *ˈpaarso /ˈpaːɾso/ nm. forecast *ˈpaarsom /ˈpaːɾsom/ nm. moon *ˈpaarsoom /ˈpaːɾsoːm/ v. last *ˈpaasju /ˈpaːsju/ adj. sure *ˈpaastes /ˈpaːstes/ adj. hard *ˈpaastoo /ˈpaːstoː/ adj. fast *ˈpaati /ˈpaːti/ adj. vicious *ˈpaatsii /ˈpaːʦiː/ v. evaporate *ˈpaatsuu /ˈpaːʦuː/ nm. vegetable *ˈpaattee /ˈpaːtteː/ nf. delight *ˈpaatto /ˈpaːtto/ adj. ignorant *ˈpaatuum /ˈpaːtuːm/ nm. strip *ˈpaau /ˈpaːu/ v. breathe *ˈpaauf /ˈpaːuf/ nm. counter (flat, elevated surface) *ˈpaauu /ˈpaːuː/ nf. middle class *ˈpaauuf /ˈpaːuːf/ nm. herd *ˈpaaxi /ˈpaːxi/ v. scramble *ˈpaaxii /ˈpaːxiː/ adj. instant *ˈpaaxuuf /ˈpaːxuːf/ v. shoot *ˈraa'i /ˈɾaːʔi/ v. knock *ˈraa'u /ˈɾaːʔu/ v. lurk *ˈraaa /ˈɾaːa/ num. third *ˈraaaa /ˈɾaːaː/ prep. before *ˈraaaaf /ˈɾaːaːf/ nf. province *ˈraaaax /ˈɾaːaːx/ adj. right (direction) *ˈraaax /ˈɾaːax/ v. withstand *ˈraacha /ˈɾaːʧa/ nm. excrement; v. defecate *ˈraachi /ˈɾaːʧi/ nf. standard *ˈraae /ˈɾaːe/ v. request *ˈraaee /ˈɾaːeː/ prep. rather *ˈraaeex /ˈɾaːeːx/ v. consolidate *ˈraaffaa /ˈɾaːffaː/ nm. distress *ˈraaffee /ˈɾaːffeː/ adj. temporary *ˈraaffo /ˈɾaːffo/ nm. mandate *ˈraaffoo /ˈɾaːffoː/ adj. equivalent *ˈraafle /ˈɾaːfle/ v. shock *ˈraai /ˈɾaːi/ conj. where *ˈraaif /ˈɾaːif/ nf. terminal *ˈraaju /ˈɾaːju/ nm. event *ˈraajuus /ˈɾaːjuːs/ v. nap *ˈraakii /ˈɾaːkiː/ nf. metal *ˈraakje /ˈɾaːkje/ nf. counsel *ˈraakjee /ˈɾaːkjeː/ nf. morale *ˈraakjo /ˈɾaːkjo/ v. crumble *ˈraakjoo /ˈɾaːkjoː/ nf. diagram *ˈraakkaa /ˈɾaːkkaː/ v. attack *ˈraakko /ˈɾaːkko/ nm. sample *ˈraakpeej /ˈɾaːkpeːj/ v. change *ˈraakpej /ˈɾaːkpej/ nm. beam *ˈraakse /ˈɾaːkse/ v. deliver *ˈraaksoo /ˈɾaːksoː/ nm. father *ˈraalche /ˈɾaːlʧe/ nm. face, forehead *ˈraalches /ˈɾaːlʧes/ v. worship *ˈraalchoo /ˈɾaːlʧoː/ v. wrestle *ˈraalle /ˈɾaːlle/ nf. bed *ˈraalu /ˈɾaːlu/ nf. north *ˈraamam /ˈɾaːmam/ adj. bright *ˈraambii /ˈɾaːmbiː/ nm. bracelet *ˈraami /ˈɾaːmi/ nm. stick (of tree) *ˈraamii /ˈɾaːmiː/ nm. food *ˈraamim /ˈɾaːmim/ v. detect *ˈraanguu /ˈɾaːŋuː/ v. collaborate *ˈraanguul /ˈɾaːŋuːl/ v. frustrate *ˈraao /ˈɾaːo/ v. satisfy *ˈraaol /ˈɾaːol/ v. worth *ˈraaoo /ˈɾaːoː/ nf. tape *ˈraaook /ˈɾaːoːk/ nf. slack *ˈraaox /ˈɾaːox/ v. bluff *ˈraapax /ˈɾaːpax/ nm. top, mountain *ˈraapii /ˈɾaːpiː/ nf. cathedral *ˈraapiix /ˈɾaːpiːx/ v. extract *ˈraapix /ˈɾaːpix/ v. slump *ˈraappaj /ˈɾaːppaj/ v. want *ˈraappu /ˈɾaːppu/ adj. rational *ˈraaptee /ˈɾaːpteː/ v. obey *ˈraaptets /ˈɾaːpteʦ/ nf. feather *ˈraaptoo /ˈɾaːptoː/ v. probe *ˈraapuux /ˈɾaːpuːx/ adj. transparent *ˈraarii /ˈɾaːɾiː/ nf. pest *ˈraarsaam /ˈɾaːɾsaːm/ v. replace *ˈraarse /ˈɾaːɾse/ pron. nothing *ˈraarsom /ˈɾaːɾsom/ v. eat *ˈraarsoo /ˈɾaːɾsoː/ nf. pumpkin *ˈraaru /ˈɾaːɾu/ adj. grave *ˈraasji /ˈɾaːsji/ v. appeal *ˈraasju /ˈɾaːsju/ adj. blank *ˈraasjuu /ˈɾaːsjuː/ nm. page *ˈraastets /ˈɾaːsteʦ/ nf. rhythm *ˈraasuk /ˈɾaːsuk/ nm. chapel *ˈraasuu /ˈɾaːsuː/ nm. detention *ˈraatsa /ˈɾaːʦa/ v. accustom *ˈraatsii /ˈɾaːʦiː/ nf. forest *ˈraatsuu /ˈɾaːʦuː/ nm. vehicle *ˈraau /ˈɾaːu/ nf. filter *ˈraaul /ˈɾaːul/ v. confer *ˈraauu /ˈɾaːuː/ v. reserve *ˈraauul /ˈɾaːuːl/ v. assassinate *ˈraaxi /ˈɾaːxi/ nm. luggage *ˈraaxiits /ˈɾaːxiːʦ/ v. brief *ˈraaxu /ˈɾaːxu/ v. gamble *ˈraaxuuf /ˈɾaːxuːf/ nm. servant *ˈsaa'uts /ˈsaːʔuʦ/ adj. innocent *ˈsaaaa /ˈsaːaː/ nm. drug, medicine *ˈsaaaaf /ˈsaːaːf/ v. fuck, screw *ˈsaaaaj /ˈsaːaːj/ nf. mint *ˈsaaaam /ˈsaːaːm/ nf. candy *ˈsaaaas /ˈsaːaːs/ nm. fool *ˈsaaaax /ˈsaːaːx/ nf. perimeter *ˈsaachaj /ˈsaːʧaj/ nf. container *ˈsaachii /ˈsaːʧiː/ nm. teenager *ˈsaachuu /ˈsaːʧuː/ nm. misery *ˈsaae /ˈsaːe/ nm. future *ˈsaaee /ˈsaːeː/ nm. style *ˈsaaeel /ˈsaːeːl/ nf. hobby *ˈsaaeem /ˈsaːeːm/ nm. earring *ˈsaaeex /ˈsaːeːx/ adj. mere *ˈsaaem /ˈsaːem/ nf. dune *ˈsaaflaa /ˈsaːflaː/ nm. moss *ˈsaafloo /ˈsaːfloː/ nf. rumour *ˈsaaii /ˈsaːiː/ interj. yes *ˈsaaiij /ˈsaːiːj/ nm. peak *ˈsaaiik /ˈsaːiːk/ prep. except, besides *ˈsaajats /ˈsaːjaʦ/ nf. key *ˈsaaji /ˈsaːji/ nf. telescope *ˈsaajiits /ˈsaːjiːʦ/ nf. garment *ˈsaajuuts /ˈsaːjuːʦ/ nf. potion *ˈsaaki /ˈsaːki/ nm. homeland, motherland *ˈsaakjaa /ˈsaːkjaː/ nm. bass *ˈsaakje /ˈsaːkje/ v. clean *ˈsaakjo /ˈsaːkjo/ nm. office *ˈsaakjoo /ˈsaːkjoː/ v. smile *ˈsaakko /ˈsaːkko/ nm. dash *ˈsaakkoo /ˈsaːkkoː/ nm. cord *ˈsaakpaaj /ˈsaːkpaːj/ nf. picnic *ˈsaakpe /ˈsaːkpe/ nf. parent *ˈsaakpee /ˈsaːkpeː/ v. grip *ˈsaaksaa /ˈsaːksaː/ prep. on *ˈsaaksee /ˈsaːkseː/ v. roast *ˈsaakso /ˈsaːkso/ v. swim *ˈsaaku /ˈsaːku/ nf. prison *ˈsaalchees /ˈsaːlʧeːs/ nm. colour *ˈsaalchets /ˈsaːlʧeʦ/ nm. midst *ˈsaali /ˈsaːli/ nf. mother *ˈsaalkee /ˈsaːlkeː/ nm. catastrophe *ˈsaallaaf /ˈsaːllaːf/ v. designate *ˈsaallee /ˈsaːlleː/ nf. awe *ˈsaallo /ˈsaːllo/ adj. tangible *ˈsaaluu /ˈsaːluː/ v. chant *ˈsaama /ˈsaːma/ nm. fence *ˈsaambi /ˈsaːmbi/ av. resist *ˈsaamuu /ˈsaːmuː/ nm. organisation *ˈsaamuum /ˈsaːmuːm/ adj. ambiguous *ˈsaanga /ˈsaːŋa/ v. persist *ˈsaanguul /ˈsaːŋuːl/ nm. organ *ˈsaao /ˈsaːo/ adj. effective *ˈsaaof /ˈsaːof/ adj. partisan *ˈsaaoo /ˈsaːoː/ v. care *ˈsaapii /ˈsaːpiː/ nf. gene *ˈsaapiix /ˈsaːpiːx/ adv. down *ˈsaappu /ˈsaːppu/ v. circulate *ˈsaaptaa /ˈsaːptaː/ nm. rag *ˈsaapto /ˈsaːpto/ v. force *ˈsaapuux /ˈsaːpuːx/ nm. capital *ˈsaara /ˈsaːɾa/ v. sweat *ˈsaariij /ˈsaːɾiːj/ nm. soap *ˈsaarse /ˈsaːɾse/ nm. shirt *ˈsaaru /ˈsaːɾu/ nm. winter *ˈsaaruj /ˈsaːɾuj/ nm. clove *ˈsaasa /ˈsaːsa/ v. convict *ˈsaasjii /ˈsaːsjiː/ v. protest *ˈsaastes /ˈsaːstes/ nf. bottle *ˈsaasuk /ˈsaːsuk/ adj. immense *ˈsaata /ˈsaːta/ nf. laboratory *ˈsaati /ˈsaːti/ nm. cement *ˈsaatii /ˈsaːtiː/ adj. marital *ˈsaatsii /ˈsaːʦiː/ nm. leverage *ˈsaatsuu /ˈsaːʦuː/ nf. pub *ˈsaatto /ˈsaːtto/ adv. inevitably *ˈsaattoo /ˈsaːttoː/ nm. journey *ˈsaau /ˈsaːu/ nf. dynamics *ˈsaaul /ˈsaːul/ nf. ginger *ˈsaauu /ˈsaːuː/ v. die *ˈsaaxaf /ˈsaːxaf/ nm. fat *ˈsaaxi /ˈsaːxi/ nm. basil *ˈsaaxii /ˈsaːxiː/ nm. dean *ˈtee'a /ˈteːʔa/ v. wade *ˈtee'iis /ˈteːʔiːs/ adj. mean *ˈtee'u /ˈteːʔu/ nm. orbit *ˈteea /ˈteːa/ v. fascinate *ˈteeaa /ˈteːaː/ nm. age *ˈteeaaf /ˈteːaːf/ adj. slender *ˈteeaak /ˈteːaːk/ adj. scared, afraid *ˈteeaal /ˈteːaːl/ v. spell *ˈteeaax /ˈteːaːx/ nm. sale *ˈteeaf /ˈteːaf/ nm. camera *ˈteeal /ˈteːal/ nm. clash *ˈteechi /ˈteːʧi/ nf. greenhouse *ˈteechuu /ˈteːʧuː/ nf. canal *ˈteee /ˈteːe/ nm. boyfriend *ˈteeee /ˈteːeː/ nm. crime *ˈteeeek /ˈteːeːk/ v. testimfy *ˈteeeem /ˈteːeːm/ nm. wave (ocean) *ˈteeeex /ˈteːeːx/ v. sponsor *ˈteeffoots /ˈteːffoːʦ/ prep. concerning *ˈteefle /ˈteːfle/ nf. orchestra *ˈteeflo /ˈteːflo/ v. design *ˈteefuu /ˈteːfuː/ nf. ambassador *ˈteei /ˈteːi/ nm. organism *ˈteeii /ˈteːiː/ nf. origin *ˈteeiij /ˈteːiːj/ adj. generic *ˈteeiim /ˈteːiːm/ v. weep *ˈteeja /ˈteːja/ nf. dawn *ˈteejits /ˈteːjiʦ/ v. pierce *ˈteeka /ˈteːka/ nm. liberty *ˈteekii /ˈteːkiː/ v. witness *ˈteekiim /ˈteːkiːm/ nf. breakdown *ˈteekjaa /ˈteːkjaː/ adj. damp *ˈteekjaak /ˈteːkjaːk/ v. disappoint *ˈteekjeek /ˈteːkjeːk/ nm. roof *ˈteekjo /ˈteːkjo/ adj. thorough *ˈteekkaa /ˈteːkkaː/ adv. finally *ˈteekke /ˈteːkke/ v. bump *ˈteekkoo /ˈteːkkoː/ v. poise *ˈteekpaa /ˈteːkpaː/ adj. excess *ˈteekpee /ˈteːkpeː/ v. exploit *ˈteekpeej /ˈteːkpeːj/ nf. charity *ˈteekpo /ˈteːkpo/ nf. uncle *ˈteekse /ˈteːkse/ v. relax *ˈteeksee /ˈteːkseː/ nm. song *ˈteeksooj /ˈteːksoːj/ nm. expression *ˈteekuu /ˈteːkuː/ nm. tablet *ˈteela /ˈteːla/ nf. medium *ˈteelii /ˈteːliː/ adj. current *ˈteelkaa /ˈteːlkaː/ interj. goodbye *ˈteelle /ˈteːlle/ nf. cane *ˈteellef /ˈteːllef/ nf. accident *ˈteema /ˈteːma/ nm. tenure *ˈteemi /ˈteːmi/ nf. dot *ˈteemii /ˈteːmiː/ adj. external *ˈteenga /ˈteːŋa/ nm. threat *ˈteengu /ˈteːŋu/ nf. kettle *ˈteenguul /ˈteːŋuːl/ v. kick *ˈteeo /ˈteːo/ nf. meadow *ˈteeof /ˈteːof/ nf. pupil *ˈteeol /ˈteːol/ v. admire *ˈteeoo /ˈteːoː/ v. debate *ˈteeoos /ˈteːoːs/ nf. lottery *ˈteepiis /ˈteːpiːs/ v. invade *ˈteeppuu /ˈteːppuː/ v. rest *ˈteeptee /ˈteːpteː/ adj. fair *ˈteeptees /ˈteːpteːs/ nm. torch *ˈteeptoo /ˈteːptoː/ nm. architecture *ˈteeptos /ˈteːptos/ v. cover *ˈteepu /ˈteːpu/ nm. chore *ˈteera /ˈteːɾa/ adj. audio *ˈteeru /ˈteːɾu/ v. amend *ˈteesi /ˈteːsi/ ˈteːʃi adj. humble *ˈteesja /ˈteːsja/ nm. worm *ˈteesji /ˈteːsji/ nf. clerk *ˈteestaats /ˈteːstaːʦ/ v. confess *ˈteesto /ˈteːsto/ nf. dew *ˈteestoots /ˈteːstoːʦ/ v. envision *ˈteestots /ˈteːstoʦ/ adv. better *ˈteetsii /ˈteːʦiː/ nf. batch *ˈteetsu /ˈteːʦu/ adj. pervasive *ˈteetto /ˈteːtto/ nf. knight *ˈteeu /ˈteːu/ adv. best *ˈteeum /ˈteːum/ nm. shovel *ˈteeuu /ˈteːuː/ adj. rigid *ˈteexa /ˈteːxa/ nf. chick (girl) *ˈteexaf /ˈteːxaf/ nm. peasant *ˈteexii /ˈteːxiː/ nm. call *ˈteexu /ˈteːxu/ nm. receipt *ˈteexuu /ˈteːxuː/ nf. loaf *ˈtoo'ii /ˈtoːʔiː/ nf. muscle *ˈtoo'uu /ˈtoːʔuː/ nm. carcass *ˈtooa /ˈtoːa/ adj. forensic *ˈtooaa /ˈtoːaː/ adj. orange *ˈtooaak /ˈtoːaːk/ nf. cab *ˈtooaats /ˈtoːaːʦ/ nf. robe *ˈtooam /ˈtoːam/ nf. blood *ˈtoocha /ˈtoːʧa/ nf. peace *ˈtoochii /ˈtoːʧiː/ nm. novel *ˈtooe /ˈtoːe/ adj. major *ˈtooee /ˈtoːeː/ v. meet *ˈtooel /ˈtoːel/ nf. material *ˈtoofle /ˈtoːfle/ nm. environment *ˈtooflee /ˈtoːfleː/ v. permit *ˈtoofloo /ˈtoːfloː/ nf. vine *ˈtoofu /ˈtoːfu/ adj. empty *ˈtoofuu /ˈtoːfuː/ adj. obscure *ˈtooii /ˈtoːiː/ nm. boy *ˈtoojats /ˈtoːjaʦ/ nm. breast *ˈtoojis /ˈtoːjis/ nf. verge *ˈtoojuu /ˈtoːjuː/ nm. praise *ˈtooki /ˈtoːki/ nm. position *ˈtookjeek /ˈtoːkjeːk/ nm. couple *ˈtookjo /ˈtoːkjo/ nm. spirit *ˈtookjoo /ˈtoːkjoː/ nf. visa *ˈtookkaa /ˈtoːkkaː/ v. flirt *ˈtookpoj /ˈtoːkpoj/ nf. sewer *ˈtooksoo /ˈtoːksoː/ v. yank *ˈtooku /ˈtoːku/ nm. pencil *ˈtoolchaa /ˈtoːlʧaː/ v. tremble *ˈtoolchaas /ˈtoːlʧaːs/ nm. pedal *ˈtoolchee /ˈtoːlʧeː/ nf. initiative *ˈtoolchoos /ˈtoːlʧoːs/ nf. pain *ˈtooli /ˈtoːli/ nm. apartment *ˈtooliij /ˈtoːliːj/ nf. concrete *ˈtoolkaaf /ˈtoːlkaːf/ nf. hammer *ˈtoolkaak /ˈtoːlkaːk/ nm. kindergarten *ˈtoolke /ˈtoːlke/ nf. whip *ˈtoolkeef /ˈtoːlkeːf/ num. billion *ˈtoolko /ˈtoːlko/ nm. trophy *ˈtoolkoof /ˈtoːlkoːf/ adj. massive *ˈtoolle /ˈtoːlle/ nf. side *ˈtoollee /ˈtoːlleː/ adj. serial *ˈtoolloof /ˈtoːlloːf/ v. polish *ˈtooluu /ˈtoːluː/ v. translate *ˈtoombii /ˈtoːmbiː/ nm. acid *ˈtoombik /ˈtoːmbik/ adj. stubborn *ˈtoomii /ˈtoːmiː/ adj. precise *ˈtoomiim /ˈtoːmiːm/ prep. till *ˈtoongul /ˈtoːŋul/ nf. jungle *ˈtoonguul /ˈtoːŋuːl/ adj. prevalent *ˈtooo /ˈtoːo/ v. seem *ˈtooom /ˈtoːom/ nf. check *ˈtoooo /ˈtoːoː/ nm. bat (winged mammal) *ˈtooppa /ˈtoːppa/ v. survive *ˈtooppii /ˈtoːppiː/ adj. authentic *ˈtooppij /ˈtoːppij/ nm. examine *ˈtooppuu /ˈtoːppuː/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *ˈtooptets /ˈtoːpteʦ/ v. collide *ˈtoopu /ˈtoːpu/ v. pose *ˈtoora /ˈtoːɾa/ nf. meat *ˈtoori /ˈtoːɾi/ nm. channel (of water) *ˈtoorsaa /ˈtoːɾsaː/ nf. infant *ˈtoorse /ˈtoːɾse/ adj. academic *ˈtoorsee /ˈtoːɾseː/ v. expose *ˈtoorso /ˈtoːɾso/ prep. despite *ˈtooru /ˈtoːɾu/ nf. limit *ˈtooruu /ˈtoːɾuː/ nm. scarf *ˈtoosa /ˈtoːsa/ nf. pillow *ˈtoosak /ˈtoːsak/ nm. title *ˈtoosi /ˈtoːsi/ ˈtoːʃi v. commute *ˈtoosiif /ˈtoːsiːf/ ˈtoːʃiːf nm. semester *ˈtoosik /ˈtoːsik/ ˈtoːʃik adj. useful *ˈtoosjuu /ˈtoːsjuː/ nm. present (time) *ˈtoostaa /ˈtoːstaː/ adj. buxom *ˈtoostaas /ˈtoːstaːs/ nf. challenge *ˈtoostee /ˈtoːsteː/ adj. infinite *ˈtoosto /ˈtoːsto/ v. notify *ˈtoostoo /ˈtoːstoː/ nm. mountain *ˈtootii /ˈtoːtiː/ nf. seizure *ˈtootsii /ˈtoːʦiː/ adj. prestigious *ˈtootsu /ˈtoːʦu/ nf. credential *ˈtootsuu /ˈtoːʦuː/ adj. monetary *ˈtoottee /ˈtoːtteː/ nm. foam *ˈtoottoo /ˈtoːttoː/ v. straighten *ˈtoou /ˈtoːu/ v. conceal *ˈtoouu /ˈtoːuː/ adj. last (final) *ˈtooux /ˈtoːux/ nm. tooth *ˈtooxuts /ˈtoːxuʦ/ nf. mess *ˈtse'iis /ˈʦeʔiːs/ ˈʦaʔiːs adj. calm *ˈtsea /ˈʦea/ nf. past *ˈtseaa /ˈʦeaː/ det. much *ˈtseaak /ˈʦeaːk/ v. kidnap *ˈtseaal /ˈʦeaːl/ nm. exit *ˈtseaam /ˈʦeaːm/ v. build *ˈtseal /ˈʦeal/ nf. sap *ˈtseax /ˈʦeax/ num. hundred *ˈtsecha /ˈʦeʧa/ v. lose *ˈtsechu /ˈʦeʧu/ nf. shelter *ˈtsechuu /ˈʦeʧuː/ nm. police *ˈtsee /ˈʦee/ nf. thorn *ˈtseee /ˈʦeeː/ nm. triangle *ˈtseees /ˈʦeeːs/ nm. bully *ˈtseel /ˈʦeel/ adv. yesterday *ˈtseets /ˈʦeeʦ/ nm. wound *ˈtseffaa /ˈʦeffaː/ nf. capture *ˈtseffo /ˈʦeffo/ adj. alone *ˈtseffots /ˈʦeffoʦ/ nf. rainbow *ˈtsefi /ˈʦefi/ nf. lodge *ˈtsefii /ˈʦefiː/ v. stack *ˈtsefil /ˈʦefil/ v. plan *ˈtseflo /ˈʦeflo/ adv. on *ˈtsefuu /ˈʦefuː/ adj. substantial *ˈtsefuul /ˈʦefuːl/ conj. before *ˈtseii /ˈʦeiː/ nm. lip *ˈtseiix /ˈʦeiːx/ nf. value *ˈtsekjaa /ˈʦekjaː/ v. simmer *ˈtsekjeek /ˈʦekjeːk/ nf. arc *ˈtsekjek /ˈʦekjek/ v. retreat *ˈtsekkee /ˈʦekkeː/ prep. near *ˈtsekkoo /ˈʦekkoː/ adj. outrageous *ˈtsekpe /ˈʦekpe/ nf. homicide *ˈtsekpoo /ˈʦekpoː/ nm. control *ˈtsekpooj /ˈʦekpoːj/ v. tug *ˈtsekuu /ˈʦekuː/ v. attribute *ˈtsela /ˈʦela/ nf. saw *ˈtselchots /ˈʦelʧoʦ/ nf. flake *ˈtselii /ˈʦeliː/ v. fetch *ˈtselkeek /ˈʦelkeːk/ nm. arch *ˈtselkek /ˈʦelkek/ nm. powder *ˈtselkok /ˈʦelkok/ nm. syrup *ˈtselkoo /ˈʦelkoː/ adv. formerly *ˈtselkoof /ˈʦelkoːf/ nm. local *ˈtselle /ˈʦelle/ nf. yogurt *ˈtselloo /ˈʦelloː/ nf. net *ˈtseluu /ˈʦeluː/ v. saturate *ˈtsemba /ˈʦemba/ v. distract *ˈtsembii /ˈʦembiː/ nm. hole, ditch *ˈtsembuu /ˈʦembuː/ v. insist *ˈtsemi /ˈʦemi/ adj. fabulous *ˈtsemu /ˈʦemu/ v. disguise *ˈtsemum /ˈʦemum/ nm. locker *ˈtsenga /ˈʦeŋa/ v. squeeze *ˈtsengu /ˈʦeŋu/ nf. struggle *ˈtsenguu /ˈʦeŋuː/ nf. soup *ˈtseo /ˈʦeo/ v. found *ˈtseol /ˈʦeol/ prep. against *ˈtseoo /ˈʦeoː/ nf. brush, brush (for hair) *ˈtseooj /ˈʦeoːj/ v. shove *ˈtseoox /ˈʦeoːx/ nf. theory *ˈtseppi /ˈʦeppi/ v. reply *ˈtseppuj /ˈʦeppuj/ nm. series *ˈtseppuu /ˈʦeppuː/ v. spin *ˈtseptoos /ˈʦeptoːs/ prep. via *ˈtsepu /ˈʦepu/ nf. emperor *ˈtsepuu /ˈʦepuː/ nm. talent *ˈtsersee /ˈʦeɾseː/ adv. rather *ˈtserso /ˈʦeɾso/ nf. predecessor *ˈtseru /ˈʦeɾu/ adj. medium *ˈtseruuj /ˈʦeɾuːj/ v. mock *ˈtsesak /ˈʦesak/ nf. guerrilla *ˈtsesi /ˈʦesi/ ˈʦeʃi prep. away *ˈtsesja /ˈʦesja/ nm. reptile *ˈtsesji /ˈʦesji/ nm. village *ˈtsesto /ˈʦesto/ nm. idea *ˈtseta /ˈʦeta/ adj. yellow *ˈtseti /ˈʦeti/ v. halt *ˈtsetiim /ˈʦetiːm/ nf. habitat *ˈtsetsii /ˈʦeʦiː/ nf. iron *ˈtsetsu /ˈʦeʦu/ v. justify *ˈtsetsuu /ˈʦeʦuː/ nm. pornography *ˈtsettaa /ˈʦettaː/ v. recycle *ˈtsetteem /ˈʦetteːm/ adj. attractive *ˈtsettoo /ˈʦettoː/ nf. catalogue *ˈtsetu /ˈʦetu/ v. embarrass *ˈtsetuum /ˈʦetuːm/ nm. lecture *ˈtseu /ˈʦeu/ v. mumble *ˈtseum /ˈʦeum/ nf. citizen *ˈtsexa /ˈʦexa/ adj. precious *ˈtsexii /ˈʦexiː/ v. wander *ˈtsexu /ˈʦexu/ nf. option *ˈtsexuf /ˈʦexuf/ v. dismantle *ˈtsexuu /ˈʦexuː/ nf. spice *ˈtso'a /ˈʦoʔa/ nm. moisture *ˈtso'is /ˈʦoʔis/ v. blame *ˈtsoa /ˈʦoa/ nf. exile *ˈtsoaa /ˈʦoaː/ nm. bone *ˈtsoaal /ˈʦoaːl/ nm. pyramid *ˈtsoaas /ˈʦoaːs/ v. deter *ˈtsoax /ˈʦoax/ nf. pick *ˈtsochij /ˈʦoʧij/ nf. camel *ˈtsoe /ˈʦoe/ nm. poison *ˈtsoee /ˈʦoeː/ v. choose *ˈtsoeets /ˈʦoeːʦ/ adv. fairly *ˈtsoej /ˈʦoej/ nm. victory *ˈtsoel /ˈʦoel/ nm. mall *ˈtsoffaa /ˈʦoffaː/ nf. maze *ˈtsoffo /ˈʦoffo/ adj. serious *ˈtsoflaa /ˈʦoflaː/ adj. possible *ˈtsofleek /ˈʦofleːk/ adj. dull *ˈtsoflo /ˈʦoflo/ nm. examination *ˈtsofloo /ˈʦofloː/ v. ring *ˈtsoi /ˈʦoi/ v. thrust *ˈtsoii /ˈʦoiː/ adj. characteristic *ˈtsoiij /ˈʦoiːj/ nm. heap *ˈtsoju /ˈʦoju/ nf. nutrition *ˈtsoka /ˈʦoka/ nm. appetite *ˈtsokjo /ˈʦokjo/ nm. maximum *ˈtsokkee /ˈʦokkeː/ nf. accent *ˈtsokkel /ˈʦokkel/ v. dangle *ˈtsokpe /ˈʦokpe/ v. smell (sense with nose) *ˈtsokpo /ˈʦokpo/ nf. hospital *ˈtsokpoj /ˈʦokpoj/ nm. bar (pub) *ˈtsokpoo /ˈʦokpoː/ nf. napkin *ˈtsoksaa /ˈʦoksaː/ nm. footpath, sidewalk *ˈtsokseej /ˈʦokseːj/ nf. noise *ˈtsoksoo /ˈʦoksoː/ v. flourish *ˈtsola /ˈʦola/ nm. wool *ˈtsolcheets /ˈʦolʧeːʦ/ v. fling *ˈtsolchoos /ˈʦolʧoːs/ v. rally *ˈtsolchos /ˈʦolʧos/ nf. cabbage *ˈtsolii /ˈʦoliː/ v. interact *ˈtsollee /ˈʦolleː/ v. perform *ˈtsoma /ˈʦoma/ v. collect *ˈtsomba /ˈʦomba/ adj. chronic *ˈtsombi /ˈʦombi/ nf. stump *ˈtsombuu /ˈʦombuː/ v. stick *ˈtsongal /ˈʦoŋal/ nf. cousin *ˈtsoo /ˈʦoo/ v. drink *ˈtsoom /ˈʦoom/ v. clip *ˈtsooo /ˈʦooː/ v. ruin *ˈtsooom /ˈʦooːm/ nm. platter *ˈtsoox /ˈʦoox/ nf. chaos *ˈtsopa /ˈʦopa/ adj. deaf *ˈtsopax /ˈʦopax/ v. reconcile *ˈtsopiix /ˈʦopiːx/ adv. neither *ˈtsoppu /ˈʦoppu/ nf. trader *ˈtsopto /ˈʦopto/ nf. graphic *ˈtsoptos /ˈʦoptos/ nf. pearl *ˈtsora /ˈʦoɾa/ nf. posture *ˈtsorii /ˈʦoɾiː/ nf. novice *ˈtsorsoo /ˈʦoɾsoː/ v. tilt *ˈtsosa /ˈʦosa/ v. recover *ˈtsosaf /ˈʦosaf/ v. divert *ˈtsostaa /ˈʦostaː/ adj. pending *ˈtsostaats /ˈʦostaːʦ/ adj. old *ˈtsostee /ˈʦosteː/ nm. shower *ˈtsota /ˈʦota/ v. erode *ˈtsotsa /ˈʦoʦa/ adj. better *ˈtsotsii /ˈʦoʦiː/ v. stand *ˈtsotsij /ˈʦoʦij/ adj. electoral *ˈtsotto /ˈʦotto/ nm. rhetoric *ˈtsotu /ˈʦotu/ v. turn sth. on *ˈtsou /ˈʦou/ v. foresee *ˈtsoxaf /ˈʦoxaf/ nm. rock, stone *ˈtsoxi /ˈʦoxi/ v. indicate *ˈtsoxii /ˈʦoxiː/ v. contradict *ˈtsoxuf /ˈʦoxuf/ nf. flesh *ˈtsoxuu /ˈʦoxuː/ v. apply *ˈxee'ii /ˈxeːʔiː/ adj. composite *ˈxee'us /ˈxeːʔus/ nf. bureaucracy *ˈxeea /ˈxeːa/ v. donate *ˈxeeaa /ˈxeːaː/ prep. above *ˈxeeaaf /ˈxeːaːf/ nf. machine *ˈxeeaal /ˈxeːaːl/ v. detain *ˈxeeaax /ˈxeːaːx/ nf. suburb *ˈxeecha /ˈxeːʧa/ v. explain *ˈxeechiij /ˈxeːʧiːj/ nf. archive *ˈxeee /ˈxeːe/ nf. approach *ˈxeeee /ˈxeːeː/ adv. probably *ˈxeeeets /ˈxeːeːʦ/ v. wash *ˈxeeffaa /ˈxeːffaː/ v. shave *ˈxeeffe /ˈxeːffe/ nm. closure *ˈxeefii /ˈxeːfiː/ nf. project *ˈxeefle /ˈxeːfle/ nm. trigger *ˈxeeflee /ˈxeːfleː/ nf. palm (of hand) *ˈxeei /ˈxeːi/ nf. soldier *ˈxeeii /ˈxeːiː/ nf. nest *ˈxeekkaa /ˈxeːkkaː/ v. inhibit *ˈxeekkee /ˈxeːkkeː/ nm. receipt *ˈxeekkoo /ˈxeːkkoː/ v. interrogate *ˈxeekpe /ˈxeːkpe/ v. strap *ˈxeekpooj /ˈxeːkpoːj/ nm. tribunal *ˈxeeksaa /ˈxeːksaː/ v. peek *ˈxeekso /ˈxeːkso/ v. curse *ˈxeelchaas /ˈxeːlʧaːs/ nf. harmony *ˈxeelche /ˈxeːlʧe/ v. combat *ˈxeelcheets /ˈxeːlʧeːʦ/ v. watch *ˈxeeli /ˈxeːli/ nm. reason *ˈxeelko /ˈxeːlko/ v. stock *ˈxeelkof /ˈxeːlkof/ nf. ethic *ˈxeelleef /ˈxeːlleːf/ nm. ruler *ˈxeelloo /ˈxeːlloː/ nm. flood *ˈxeembii /ˈxeːmbiː/ nf. collar *ˈxeembuu /ˈxeːmbuː/ nf. grid *ˈxeengul /ˈxeːŋul/ v. rent *ˈxeeo /ˈxeːo/ nf. glove *ˈxeeoo /ˈxeːoː/ adj. silent *ˈxeepa /ˈxeːpa/ interj. welcome *ˈxeepii /ˈxeːpiː/ nf. network *ˈxeepis /ˈxeːpis/ v. catch *ˈxeeppiij /ˈxeːppiːj/ nf. surf *ˈxeeppuu /ˈxeːppuː/ v. brake *ˈxeeptee /ˈxeːpteː/ v. erect *ˈxeeptoo /ˈxeːptoː/ adj. scarce *ˈxeepus /ˈxeːpus/ nm. year *ˈxeeraj /ˈxeːɾaj/ nm. word *ˈxeeri /ˈxeːɾi/ nf. peninsula *ˈxeeriij /ˈxeːɾiːj/ adj. formal *ˈxeersaa /ˈxeːɾsaː/ nm. hatch *ˈxeerse /ˈxeːɾse/ nf. music *ˈxeersoom /ˈxeːɾsoːm/ nf. psychology *ˈxeesiik /ˈxeːsiːk/ ˈxeːʃiːk nm. son *ˈxeesji /ˈxeːsji/ interj. hello *ˈxeestaa /ˈxeːstaː/ adj. early *ˈxeesu /ˈxeːsu/ prep. at *ˈxeesuuf /ˈxeːsuːf/ v. rattle *ˈxeeta /ˈxeːta/ nm. axis *ˈxeettoo /ˈxeːttoː/ nf. impeachment *ˈxeetu /ˈxeːtu/ v. shop *ˈxeetuu /ˈxeːtuː/ nm. animal *ˈxeeu /ˈxeːu/ v. mold *ˈxeeum /ˈxeːum/ v. mourn *ˈxeeuu /ˈxeːuː/ nm. pond *ˈxeexa /ˈxeːxa/ v. jump *ˈxeexi /ˈxeːxi/ v. warrant *ˈxoo'a /ˈxoːʔa/ nf. pen *ˈxoo'uts /ˈxoːʔuʦ/ nm. hook *ˈxooa /ˈxoːa/ v. snap *ˈxooaa /ˈxoːaː/ v. open *ˈxooaak /ˈxoːaːk/ adj. polite *ˈxooaax /ˈxoːaːx/ v. cheer *ˈxooaf /ˈxoːaf/ nf. remedy *ˈxoocha /ˈxoːʧa/ nm. prairie *ˈxoochuu /ˈxoːʧuː/ nm. bill *ˈxooe /ˈxoːe/ nf. guilt *ˈxooee /ˈxoːeː/ adv. least *ˈxooek /ˈxoːek/ v. topple *ˈxoofa /ˈxoːfa/ nm. carriage *ˈxooffe /ˈxoːffe/ nm. fingerprint *ˈxooffoo /ˈxoːffoː/ nm. melody *ˈxoofii /ˈxoːfiː/ nf. impact *ˈxoofle /ˈxoːfle/ adj. normal *ˈxooflee /ˈxoːfleː/ nf. razor *ˈxoofu /ˈxoːfu/ nf. optimism *ˈxooii /ˈxoːiː/ nf. grace *ˈxooim /ˈxoːim/ v. ask *ˈxoojats /ˈxoːjaʦ/ adj. lush *ˈxoojii /ˈxoːjiː/ v. mention *ˈxoojuuts /ˈxoːjuːʦ/ v. resent *ˈxooka /ˈxoːka/ v. boost *ˈxookii /ˈxoːkiː/ v. concentrate *ˈxookjaak /ˈxoːkjaːk/ nm. widow *ˈxookjee /ˈxoːkjeː/ v. exaggerate *ˈxookjo /ˈxoːkjo/ nf. dash *ˈxookjok /ˈxoːkjok/ nf. mattress *ˈxookkaa /ˈxoːkkaː/ nm. transition *ˈxookkoo /ˈxoːkkoː/ nf. contempt *ˈxookse /ˈxoːkse/ v. scoop *ˈxookso /ˈxoːkso/ adj. open *ˈxooksoo /ˈxoːksoː/ adj. abundant *ˈxooku /ˈxoːku/ nf. area *ˈxookuu /ˈxoːkuː/ nm. bread *ˈxoola /ˈxoːla/ v. inhale *ˈxoolcho /ˈxoːlʧo/ v. buy *ˈxoolchoo /ˈxoːlʧoː/ nf. shade, shadow *ˈxoolchoos /ˈxoːlʧoːs/ v. assign *ˈxoolii /ˈxoːliː/ v. enable *ˈxoolkof /ˈxoːlkof/ v. love *ˈxoolkoo /ˈxoːlkoː/ nm. caution *ˈxoollaa /ˈxoːllaː/ nm. couch, sofa *ˈxoolle /ˈxoːlle/ adv. that *ˈxoolleef /ˈxoːlleːf/ nf. pasture *ˈxoollo /ˈxoːllo/ v. merge *ˈxoombuu /ˈxoːmbuː/ nf. public *ˈxoomi /ˈxoːmi/ adj. fine *ˈxoomu /ˈxoːmu/ v. exert *ˈxoomuu /ˈxoːmuː/ adv. eventually *ˈxoongi /ˈxoːŋi/ nf. cloak *ˈxoongiil /ˈxoːŋiːl/ nm. skeleton *ˈxoongil /ˈxoːŋil/ v. draw *ˈxooo /ˈxoːo/ nm. resident *ˈxoooo /ˈxoːoː/ v. stretch *ˈxooool /ˈxoːoːl/ adv. nowhere *ˈxoooom /ˈxoːoːm/ nm. comrade *ˈxoopi /ˈxoːpi/ v. slide *ˈxoopii /ˈxoːpiː/ nm. fund *ˈxooppa /ˈxoːppa/ nf. boot *ˈxooppaj /ˈxoːppaj/ nf. character *ˈxooppu /ˈxoːppu/ nf. scene *ˈxooppuu /ˈxoːppuː/ nf. segregate *ˈxoopte /ˈxoːpte/ nf. suitcase *ˈxooptos /ˈxoːptos/ adj. dubious *ˈxoopu /ˈxoːpu/ nm. vampire *ˈxooraj /ˈxoːɾaj/ nf. tuition *ˈxoorseem /ˈxoːɾseːm/ nf. view *ˈxoorsoo /ˈxoːɾsoː/ adj. rear *ˈxoorsoom /ˈxoːɾsoːm/ adj. intimate *ˈxooru /ˈxoːɾu/ nf. vinegar *ˈxooruu /ˈxoːɾuː/ nm. concern *ˈxoosi /ˈxoːsi/ ˈxoːʃi adj. quick *ˈxoosju /ˈxoːsju/ nf. suspect *ˈxoostaats /ˈxoːstaːʦ/ v. sip *ˈxoosto /ˈxoːsto/ nf. marathon *ˈxoostoo /ˈxoːstoː/ v. summon *ˈxoostoos /ˈxoːstoːs/ nf. fan *ˈxoostots /ˈxoːstoʦ/ v. obsess *ˈxoosuu /ˈxoːsuː/ nf. snack *ˈxoota /ˈxoːta/ nf. diameter *ˈxooti /ˈxoːti/ v. surrender *ˈxootsa /ˈxoːʦa/ v. brag *ˈxootsii /ˈxoːʦiː/ nf. gossip *ˈxootsu /ˈxoːʦu/ det. little *ˈxootsuu /ˈxoːʦuː/ nf. academy *ˈxoottom /ˈxoːttom/ v. substitute *ˈxoottoo /ˈxoːttoː/ v. need *ˈxootu /ˈxoːtu/ v. stumble *ˈxoou /ˈxoːu/ v. increase *ˈxoouf /ˈxoːuf/ nf. cheese *ˈxoouu /ˈxoːuː/ nf. ferry *ˈxoouum /ˈxoːuːm/ v. revolve *ˈxoouux /ˈxoːuːx/ v. duck *ˈxooux /ˈxoːux/ v. compose Category:Adpositions Category:Language Category:LanguageArms Race Category:Languages Category:Language Terminoligy Category:Tsoli Category:Wishoian Category:Puwoyn Category:'putunksian Category:He'toeboeian Category:'yaban Category:'xunten Category:Tuls'usian Category:Lunan Category:Lef'deiti Category:E'men Category:Achoian Category:Nu'baan Category:Gender Category:Case Category:Definite article Category:Indefinite article Category:Plurals Category:Morphology Category:AdpositionsLinibone Category:Neyiwian Category:Kleri Category:Mbusoian Category:S Category:Nasal voels Category:Phoneme Category:Phonological rules Category:Syllable structure Category:Stress pattern Category:Diphthongs Category:Manners of articulation Category:Places of articulation Category:Guide to Phonology